


Cliché

by writtenbyfreckles



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Compliant, Cliche, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Romance, F/M, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Seventh Year, Slow Burn, Tropes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:14:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 32
Words: 75,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25853470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writtenbyfreckles/pseuds/writtenbyfreckles
Summary: Winner of JilyAwards 2020 Fav Fluff and Fav Multi-Chapter.A series of slow burn moments in James and Lily's seventh year. Some long, some short, some pivotal, some trivial and all cliché. Each chapter can be read as a stand alone, but they flow as a fic as well.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter
Comments: 1185
Kudos: 779





	1. The Old "Can I Borrow a Quill" Cliche

It was cliche he knew, to borrow a quill as an excuse to talk to her. 

But he hadn't been able to speak to Lily in three days. The full moon, detention and NEWT workloads had kept them both busier than he'd like leading into Christmas. 

Head duties had them on speaking terms, a friendship, for the first time in two years and he couldn't lie, he'd enjoyed the past few months. They made a good team, wrangling prefects, organising patrols and Hogsmeade dates. He'd been worried captain and Head Boy would be too much, but Lily had even helped there too, taking on more prior to a match, and letting him catch up afterwards to lessen his guilt.

But he hadn't spoken to her for three days, and he missed her. He wasn't ashamed of it. 

Lily smiled, and huffed exasperatedly at his request, teasing him even as she reached immediately into her bag. 

"Not getting anymore organised, are you? I thought I was getting a partner this year, not just someone else to look after."

"Someone else?" He quirked his brow, unable to help the small smile starting to grace his features. Teasing was never something he thought they'd do to each other 

"Marlene." Lily rolled her eyes to the other end of her bench, where the brunette was slumped asleep, head resting on her hands as Professor Binns droned on about the third Goblin Rebellion. 

"I feel it should be noted I'm only disorganised because I've been looking after someone too." James rolled his own eyes over to the back bench, where his mates larked about, unrestrained without the presence of their sandy haired friend. 

Lily's faced softened in understanding as she finally righted herself, quill in hand. "How's he doing?"

"Good... just tired now. He should be back tomorrow." 

"It's nice he has you looking out for him." 

James shrugged. "We don't do much, not enough. Just feed him up with chocolate. You bring him notes, assignment, help him stay on track." Lily might know about Remus, but she didn't know about the boys, and James wanted to keep it that way.

"Someone has to keep up with me." Lily smiled now, the warmth genuine in her eyes. 

"Hopefully I can, if I can have that quill? Or are you just taunting me with it?" 

Lily started, as if she'd forgotten why he'd come over. "Here." She thrust the quill toward him. "Think you need more than this to challenge me though." 

James reached for the quill, his fingers brushing hers as he took it from her. He savoured the contact and that familiar spark he got whenever he got to touch her. 

"We'll see, Evans, give me time." 

With a wink, he headed back to his mates, wondering if she was watching him walk away.


	2. The 'Hand on the Shoulder to Steady Myself' Trick

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy :)

It was cliche she knew, to use him for balance as she pulled up her socks.

They were in the Great Hall with their mates, finishing lunch and bracing themselves for double Potions, the worst way to end a week. With Slytherin no less. 

Lily had risen before the others, planning to get to the lesson early and confirm with Slughorn about using an empty classroom over the weekend. 

Sirius, however, had not finished recounting some anecdote from the holidays, that Lily couldn't quite follow, but was enjoying nonetheless. It seemed to involve all four boys, some dodgy fireworks, and a man by the name of Dung? It had stopped her travel down the table though, coincidentally coming to a halt right next to James. 

He sat sideways on the bench, having turned to use it as a table to spread his notes for an Arthimancy quiz, while simultaneously picking at lunch from his plate on the actual table.

As Lily couldn't help but giggle as Sirius' story telling became more wild towards the climax, her eyes were drawn to movement across the hall. 

Severus had also risen, no doubt wanting to be early to the dungeons. He looked up just as she had, catching her eye and then looking immediately at Sirius, the obvious cause of her mirth. Severus sneered and Lily quickly dropped her gaze to not see it, not feel it. 

To hide her cowardess, she reached down to straighten her socks, lifting one leg up just as Sirius let out a booming sound effect of the fireworks going off. 

Lily wobbled dangerously, her hand flying out and catching the nearest stable surface, James' shoulder. She immediately felt warmth flood through her palm, and her fingers clenched further in response, digging into the taut muscle.

"Whoa. Alright, Evans?" James smiled up at her, his hand reaching up to grasp her arm and help steady her. Again warmth spread from the point of contact, travelling up her arm as she felt heat build in her cheeks.

"Sorry Potter, you'd think by now I'd be use to Sirius' flair for the dramatic." 

James looked across the table, where the story had now progressed to what Lily assumed was a fairly accurate impression of Mrs Potter's expressive response to the firework explosion.   
"He does love a good tale." 

"Quite."

Lily finished straightening her socks, and lowered her hand from his shoulder. James took a few seconds longer to react and let go, his finger tips trailing down her arm. Lily felt like she'd been scorched, and drew her arm into her abdomen. She took a shakey breath.

"See you in class?" James raised his eyebrow, not appearing to notice her discomfort. 

Lily nodded, "Yeah, see you then." 

As she walked away, Lily flexed her hand, still warm from its contact with James's shoulder. 

What she didn't see, was James' hand also flexing, before returning to his notes.


	3. The tried and tested "Tutor me so we can be alone?" Request

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for stopping for these brief moments, remember you can send me prompt request for any cliche moments you'd like to see.

It was cliche, he knew, to ask for her help with Potions.

But the joining of their two groups of friends over the last few months meant they were rarely alone, despite the number of classes and duties they had together. 

Lily had acquiested graciously. James had expected her to tease and cajole him, but she only stared for several moments before nodding. "I'll be in the dungeons on Saturday afternoon, you can join me if you don't have practise."

And so they found themselves brewing together, slowly working through the last of two Potions they'd covered in class that week. James found it easier to focus without the boys incessant chatter, but then harder being in such close proximity to Lily. 

They worked well around each other, dividing tasks and chatting amicably as they did so. Lily teased James for his clumsy fingers, better with a quaffle than tiny skink eggs. To ensure he wasn't the only one feeling bit embarrassed, James took it upon himself to compliment Lily on every task, from scratching her nose to stirring their salve. 

"Dice, it says, Potter, dice." 

"You want to play a board game?"

"Dice the roots!!"

"That's what I'm doing." James looked confusingly down at his pile of cut up wormroot. 

"No, you're slicing. Here." Lily bustled to his side, placing her hands on top of James' to move the knife quickly across the roots, turning the slices into tiny squares. 

He felt those familiar tingles, and looked down at her, rather than at the rapidly moving knife. Could she feel them too? 

"There. Much better. It dissolves more quickly if it's diced." Lily removed her hands, and stepped slightly back. When James didn't respond, she looked up at him. "What?" 

He shook his head. Clearly it was just him. "Nothing. Thanks." 

Lily tilted her head slightly. "It's why you're here isn't it? To take advantage of my brilliance?" 

James chuckled, nodding. "Sure is. So... in?" 

"In." Lily stepped back further, sweeping her hand in the direction of the bubbling cauldron.

They both stood and watched as the roots dissolved quickly into the liquid.


	4. United (Or, a cliched Head’s meeting with Dumbledore)

“So, remember, when we get in there, united front.”

“Yeeessss, Evans.”

“Don’t give me that. Last time was an absolute debacle, you –“

“It wasn’t that bad.”

“Bad?! It was terrible. He thinks we’re incompetent.”

“Dumbledore does not think we’re incompetent. Me, maybe. You never.”

Lily sighed, “I’m incompetent by association Potter. You drag me down.” The twitch at the ends of her lips gentled the blow.

“You could never be dragged down. You’re too high above the rest of us. We can’t even compete with your excellence,” James grinned charmingly as they made their way along the corridor.

“Brilliance, Potter, my brilliance.”

“Of course, my apologies.” James ruffled his hair, leaving it more a mess than ever.

“Wine gum.” Lily tried to resist commenting on James’ hair as the statue revolved and they started up the stairs. “And remember, united.”

“Yes, yes. United.” James nodded contritely. “No mention of the fourth year Marco Polo tournament in the lake. Got it.”

“You can mention it Potter, just not that you bloody organised the whole thing.” Lily huffed, as if she’d said this many times. She had.  
“They were already in the lake, in my defense. I was really there as a lifeguard. And it was so much easier to make sure they didn’t drown if it was an organised event.”

“Potter,” Lily really started to glare now, as she reached the headmaster’s door, and knocked.

James held up both hands quickly in defense, “United. I swear.”

They entered the headmaster’s office as they were bid, quickly taking seats in front of his desk, as Dumbledore finished his letter, and blew on the ink to dry it, before rolling the parchment and setting it to one side.  
“Good evening, Miss Evans. Good evening, Mr Potter.” Dumbledore smiled gently at them both. “You may have guessed why I’ve asked you both to meet with me tonight, instead of your monthly review with Professor McGonagall.”

“I have the reports here for you Sir-“ Lily reached forward with the parchment just as James also started speaking.

“Sir, if this is about the lake, it was really just a bit of friendly competition, and no one drowned, so if it’s just a matter of smoothing things over with the Giant Squad, Sirius said he’d be happy to have a chat to him. Apparently, they go way back.”

Lily swung around to face him, in disbelief. _United?_ she mouthed.

“That won’t be necessary Mr Potter, but thank Mr Black for his willingness to cooperate.”  
Dumbledore’s eyes twinkled at them both, as James tried not to grin back.

“Of course, sir.”

“Unfortunately, I’ve called you both here to discuss another matter. Something of a more serious nature.” Dumbledore’s smile faded as he regarded them. “There are things happening both inside and outside this castle, that you are both aware of.”

Both Lily and James grew still, attention focused on their headmaster.

“It has come to my attention that certain people are being spoken to inside these walls. And certain actions are being taken by those people, to speak to others. They are gathering, I fear, not with the best intentions. Acting, without the best intentions.”

“They’re recruiting?” Lily asked. “Or they’ve recruited and now they’re training. Attacking?”

Dumbledore inclined his head, “Certain events have taken place. Things that could be written off as harmless, as childish scuffles, if not for the people involved. On both sides.”

“Why haven’t we heard anything? Why isn’t it in the reports?” James sat forward in his chair.

“The people involved didn’t report anything. It was only Madame Pomfrey’s keen eye that connected a few hospital wing visits together. And then I spoke to the students myself to ascertain what had caused their injuries.”

“Injuries, professor?” Lily had gone slightly pale, but her tone was glacial. “What degree of injury are we talking about here? I’m assuming you aren’t bringing this to us for a few hexes.”

“I’m afraid I am not. Unfortunately, the students themselves couldn’t recall what happened. It seems their memories were wiped. But the magical residue suggested something quite nefarious.”

“Unforgiveables?” Lily kept her eyes trained on Dumbledore even as James looked at her, and the hand closest to her twitched slightly towards her.

“Possibly Miss Evans, I unfortunately can’t be sure. It was too long since the attack to determine the curses themselves. But that isn’t why I’m telling you this.”

“What do you want us to do?” James felt ready for action as his hands tightened on the chair arms.

“For now, just watch, and listen. I need eyes where I can’t be, ears where I can’t hear. I need you two to take note, listen to rumours, and let me know anything you feel might be relevant to the situation. Anything at all.” Dumbledore breathed a great sigh, “I feel the responsibility I’m asking of you both is more than the usual Head duties, but I feel I must tell you, part of the reason you were chosen for your positions as because I felt you both could handle this.”

“We can, of course, Sir. Whatever you need.” Lily nodded at once. “I don’t want to speak for Potter, but Sir, I’m ready to do more. I want to help fight.”

“Me too.” James also nodded eagerly.

“Thank you, both, for your enthusiasm and your willingness.” Dumbledore smiled gently, “But I don’t want to put you out there until I have to. For now, just your attention to what’s happening in these walls is what I need. What will help the most.”

James sat back in his chair, nodding. “Of course, Professor Dumbledore.”

Lily looked more reluctantly, staring at the professor for a long while before also nodding.

“Thank you both for your time. I’ll let you enjoy what remains of your evening.” Dumbledore dismissed them and James and Lily headed back toward Gryffindor Tower.

They walked in silence for a bit, both processing the headmaster’s words.  
“What do you think?” Lily asked.

James shrugged, “I’m not sure. I can’t believe students are getting attacked and we didn’t even know. Not even rumours.”

“I can. No muggleborn is going to report an attack for fear of retaliation, further targeting, much less if they can’t remember what even happened,” Lily shrugged.

“How do you know that?” James looked at her sharply.

Lily shrugged again, “I’m muggleborn Potter, how do you think I know?”

“Evans,” James stopped them both, grabbing her arm. Lily could feel each finger gripping her bicep, but where his grip was tight, his eyes only flashed with concern. “What are you telling me?”

“Potter,” Lily’s eyes flicked from James’ to his hand and back again. When he didn’t let go, she sighed, “It was nothing really. Smug jerks thinking they could scare me into leaving. Nasty words, a couple of nastier hexes.”

“Who?” James’ gripped tightened.

“I’m not telling you that,” Lily rolled her eyes. “You’ll only go off half-cocked.”

“Evans,” James started down at her, and Lily was suddenly aware of how tall he was, how he towered over her when they were this close together.

“Suffice to say, I took care of them myself Potter. They messed with the wrong witch. Their mistake.” Lily placed a hand over James’, gently prying his fingers off her. She pulled his hand slightly toward the direction they had been travelling, and then released it. With a heavy breath, James reluctantly followed her.

Again, they walked in silence, this time a little less comfortable than previously.

“Sorry,” James mumbled after a while.

“It’s okay,” Lily shrugged. “Your hero complex activation in overtime.”

“It’s not that.”

“Wasn’t it? Are you telling me you wouldn’t have gone running off if I’d told you who made the mistake in thinking they could overpower me?”

James looked slightly sheepish, and ruffled his hair again. “Not for the reasons you think.”

“Not defending my honour?” Lily asked with raised eyebrows.

“I know you can take care of yourself Evans. But if they came after you, they’ll go after anyone. They are going after others. And they need to be stopped. And I just want to do… more.”

“They will be stopped. And you heard Dumbledore, we’re going to get our chance. Just not the way we want to right now. But we _will_ get to fight.”

James nodded but didn’t reply. Silence, comfortable again, resumed.

“At least you were right about one thing tonight, at least.”

“What’s that?” Lily looked at him curiously.

“We have to be united.” James smiled, and bumped his shoulder into her.

Lily shook her head and smiled, “Merlin help me. You folded like a stack of cards in there, Potter.”

“Did not! I’m telling you - “

They continued down the corridor, James defending his actions by explaining all the ways in which Dumbledore appreciated a good story over rules as they went. And if their shoulders bumped a few times more, it was only in the name of unity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know your thoughts or any cliches you'd like to see 
> 
> find me on tumblr - tumbledfreckles.


	5. Hogsmeade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A cliched friendly encounter in Hogsmeade

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all your support and reviews so far. I'm very humbled.

Lily practically danced through the courtyard, arm in arm with Marlene. What better way to spend a late autumn Saturday, sunny despite the chill in the air, than a Hogsmeade trip with the girls?

Gone were the days where the focus of the weekend was who went with who, finding a date, attempting to have fun with said date, and basing the success of the weekend on the quality of the snog at the end.

No, the girls had decided that this was their last year, before they all went off in different directions. Hogsmeade, Quidditch matches, these things normally seen as potential dates were now classified as girl time. Those wanting a snog, could find one on your average weekend in the Astronomy Tower, thank you very much.

Of course, the fact that all the girls in the dormitory were single at the same time had done nothing to influence this decision.

Nothing.

But Lily was excited to spend the day with the girls. They would shop where they wanted, pick up sweet treats in Honeydukes, avoid Zonkos and therefore crowds of third, fourth and Merlin, probably even fifth year boys like the plague, and get a late lunch in the Three Broomsticks after the crowds had dispersed.

“Lily, for Merlin’s sake, slow down! The carriages haven’t even arrived yet!” Dorcas puffed exasperatedly from behind, dragging along Mary by the glove, who was trying to say hello to half the courtyard it seemed.

“I want the first carriage, it’s always got the best thestrals,” Lily replied, glancing back quickly over her shoulder but continuing to skip along with a grinning Marlene.

“I’ll have to take your word for that, hun,” Dorcas grimaced, and gave Mary a tug as she attempted to stop and chat to Benjy Fenwick. “Remember McDonald, this isn’t a day for snogs.”

“I know that,” Mary huffed, the most reluctant in the pact for girl time. “But, honestly, I really don’t see the harm if one was to find themselves being escorted back to the castle by a handsome, charming fellow. Having already put in one’s quality time with one’s chums.”

“ _Mary.”_

“Alright, alright, no snogs,” Mary grumbled. “I’ll just go back and organise a time to debase myself with Fenwick later on then.“

“Too late,” Lily sang. “They’re here.”

And sure enough, the carriages were pulling into the courtyard entrance, a tidy line ready to take the waiting students down to the village. Lily motioned for the others to get in the first carriage, as she quickly moved to pet and admire the two thestrals pulling it. And then, they were off.

The day had progressed well, the girls were laden with bags and sweets as they made their way towards the Three Broomsticks around 2pm. Mary had only had to be extracted from the clutches of poor charming Benjy three times, Marlene had succeeded in spending all her birthday galleons on shoes, shoes and chocolate frogs, and Lily had replenished her supply of quills, both the sugar and normal kind. Dorcas was lagging a little behind the group, still indecisive if she wanted to go back to pick up another new set of dress robes, despite acquiring two other sets that morning.

“But that blue was just so becoming, and I’ve got Mum’s Christmas party, as well as Marlene’s parent’s New Year’s do. I need them.”

“We’ve all got the New Year’s do, Dor. But no one at the Christmas party is going to be at New Years, you can wear the same robes. No one will know. Your parents are going to kill you when they get that bill as it is.” Marlene, carrying four pairs of shoes, played a great hypocrite.

“That’s not for another month. Don’t you think –“

“No, I’m bloody starving and these bags are heavy. We’re going to get chips. Now.” Marlene was not to be trifled with when starving. Dorcas cast one last wistful glance back at Gladrags but continued on.

The girls were disappointed to see the pub still quite full, despite the later lunch hour. Mary, lighter on her feet, not carrying so many bags, was able to swoop in on a booth just as a group of younger Hufflepuffs were exiting it.

Marlene fell gratefully into a seat and threw her remaining galleons on the table. “Oh please, someone get a round of butterbeers and chips in. I can’t take another step.”

Rolling her eyes, but shoving her bags under the table regardless, Lily took the coins and started for the bar. Behind her she could hear the grateful symphony of her friends, singing her praises at high volume, lest she forget the dipping sauce.

The bar wasn’t as busy as the rest of the pub, and Lily quickly got a spot along the front. She caught Rosmerta’s eye with a nod and smile and settled to wait her turn. Turning side-on to the bar, she looked around the room for familiar friends or potential sources of gossip.

Shelley Mead was practically sitting on Gideon Prewitt at one table, not far from a group of fourth year boys, making eyes at a booth of girls across the way. Hysterical giggling broke out in patches when one of the boys would make eye contact and wink at one of the girls. Chuckling as she remembered those simpler days, Lily was caught unaware when someone spoke in her ear.

“Lily, I need to talk to you.”

Lily spun to find Severus Snape looming behind her, his head turned toward the bar. Glancing around, she spotted a table of older Slytherins in the back corner of the room, furthest from the bar.

“Go away please, I have nothing to say to you.”

“Lily –“

“No.” Lily turned her back again, focusing on Rosmerta as she tried to use her eyes to will the pretty barmaid over to her next.

“You need to listen to me. You’re in danger –“

Lily snorted, “Try something new Snape, I’m a muggleborn in the middle of a race war.”

“It’s not just that. Things are happening –“

“And you have something to do with it? The attacks in the castle? The memory loss of a few muggleborn students?” Lily turned around and practically hissed as she advanced towards Snape. “You always were interested in anything to do with memory and reading minds. I don’t know why I’m surprised.”

Snape refused to meet her eye, “I don’t know about any attacks Lily. Don’t blame me.”

“Blame you? Of course, I bloody blame you. You, and your sickening mates, fucked up priorities, despicable ideals of pure world. Well you can all go f - “, Lily was cut off from her tirade, which caused Snape to turn slightly pale, and take a satisfying step away, when she was bumped from behind. The widening of Snape’s eyes, and then scowl caused Lily to pause and check behind her.

“Sorry Evans, was just trying to squeeze in. Hope you don’t mind,” James smiled gently, keeping his eyes focused on Rosmerta.

“No worries,” Lily breathed. She turned back toward Snape and stuck him with a glare. “We’re done here.”

“I can’t believe you. You used to hate Potter and his mates. And now look at you, all of you, cosying up together.”

Lily glanced over at her booth, noting the rest of the Marauders settling into the empty seats. “What can I say,” she shrugged, “People change. You’d know that better than most I reckon.”

“They can’t protect you Lily, not like I- “

“I don’t need protecting Severus. Maybe you hadn’t noticed, but I can very well take care of myself. Now go back to your mates and leave me to mine. They’ll notice who your talking to soon.”

Snape looked like he wanted to say more, but a quick check of his table made him realise that he had indeed been gone too long, and the Slytherins were starting to rise to leave. He stuck her a final glare, but with a dramatic turn and swish of his robes, was gone.

Lily turned back to the bar just in time for Rosmerta to finally place her order. As the barmaid turned away to get her drinks, Lily sighed and rested her forehead on her hands on the bar.

“Alright?” James asked softly.

“Yeah,” Lily lifted her head and looked over at the Head Boy. “I’m surprised you stayed out of it.”

“You had it covered,” James shrugged, “It’s not my place.”

Lily chuckled, “Since when did you know your place?”

“I’m learning. Just thought I’d come be here, is all. Strong and silent. You know, show a united front and all that.”

“Oh, now you want to be united?” Lily laughed more, feeling her shoulders finally start to relax for the first time since Severus had spoken. “Could have used that last week.”

“Like I said, Evans. I’m learning.” James leant further over the bar as Rosmerta placed Lily’s drinks down and received payment. “Four butterbeers as well please.”

“No food?” Lily questioned as James stood back again. It was only polite to wait, and they could carry the drinks together back to the booth, she thought.

“Please Evans, you think Sirius could wait this long for lunch? We already ate. This is just an afternoon drink.”

With James’ order also in hand, James and Lily made their way through the pub. Following the tall, broad Quidditch Captain had its benefits, Lily realised. James made a clear path for her to follow, ensuring the drinks arrived intact to their grateful recipients.

“Finally,” Marlene launched on her butterbeer like a woman dying on thirst.

“It wasn’t that long, you drama queen,” Lily laughed, “Now budge up.”

The table shuffled around in the booth, and Lily and James slotted in next to each other on the end. As general chatter about the day resumed, Lily became aware of how close she was to James. Their knees bumped together under the table, and her shoulder brushed against his arm as she leant forward. She could also feel that now-familiar heat she’d come to associate with him radiating towards her.

As Lily looked up, she realised she was facing the door to the pub, just in time to watch Severus leave with his friends. Thinking of his words, she didn’t quite manage to tear her gaze away before it was noticed.

“Alright?” James asked again, quietly so their friends wouldn’t hear. “I didn’t really hear what he was saying, just heard your response.”

Lily just nodded. “Same old shit really.”

James looked at her properly, “You were right though.”

Lily turned more toward him, “About what?”

“You don’t need protecting Evans. I reckon you’re probably going to be protecting all of us when you get out there.”

Lily shrugged off his words, “I am brilliant, that’s true. But I reckon you’re getting closer to keeping up.”

James smiled but then looked serious again, “I mean it Evans, you’re a bloody marvel, yeah? You’ve only known about magic for less than half your life, and you run rings around the rest of us. Pretty clear blood and family have nothing to do with power and talent, and whose worthy of magic. You make the rest of us look a bit sad in comparison.”

Lily blushed a bit, becoming even more aware of how close they were turned together. James’ arm had lifted across the back of the booth as he turned toward her, and Lily could feel that heat again, almost touching her shoulder. “Thanks Potter.”

James just smiled at her, and then they were interrupted as the chips arrived. Marlene noisily claimed a whole basket for herself. As Lily spread the others out, James snuck under her arm and stole a few.

“Oi!” Lily glared as he stuffed them in his mouth. “You said you weren’t hungry! You’ve eaten! Those are my chips.”

James smiled winningly as he swallowed, “We’re a united front Evans. You should think of them as _our_ chips.”

Lily groaned, causing James to laugh more, using her distraction to steal a few more chips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews make my heartbeat faster.  
> You can find me on tumblr: tumbledfreckles.


	6. The "You're Hurt, Healing, etc" Cliche

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A tutoring session goes a bit, well, bust.

“Timmy, flick to the left, not right,” Lily corrected for the seventy fifth time. Or so it felt like at least.

“I am,” the sixth year Hufflepuff scowled furiously as his wand move decidedly to the left yet again.

“If you were flicking right, you’d have managed a Fitzherburt repulsion charm by now,” Lily pointed out, not without some impatience in her tone. She drew a deep breath, willing herself to calm. “Here, let me show you again.”

Lily demonstrated again, carefully intoning the spell as she flicked her wand across and to the left. Obligingly, the chair in the disused classroom shuffled back. “There, now you try.”

Timmy gritted his teeth, gripped his wand tighter and tried again. The chair wobbled but didn’t move back. “Merlin on a broomstick. I’m never going to get this!”

“You will, just, here,” Lily reached forward and pried his fingers looser on his wand. “This isn’t transfiguration you know, it’s all about wrist movement. You can’t just jab and force it. It’s got to flow.”

“It’s rubbish. Transfiguration's way better. James Potter’s the Head Boy and he think so,” Timmy glared at his wand, and then at the Head Girl.

“Yeah, well, he doesn’t go saying that in front of me, the Head Girl, Charms enthusiast, does he?” Lily asked pointedly and Timmy had the grace to at least drop his eyes from her.

“Yeah, yeah,” he grumbled, “I still don’t see why I can’t just flick and jab, and back it goes- “

“Timmy, no!” Lily cried, but it was too late.

Timmy had moved his wand with his words, clenching his grip again. Blue light shot from his wand, towards the chair. It burst into pieces, spraying splinters everywhere. A chain reaction set off behind it as the blue light struck the stacks of chairs at the back of the room. Like landmines, they set off one after the other, spraying sharp wood chips as Timmy and Lily ducked for cover, using their cloaks to cover themselves.

When the sounds finally stopped, Lily slowly rose, smoothing her cloak by down. Hundreds of wood chips fell from her onto the floor, and she could feel from a few stinging cuts to her face that she hadn’t quite ducked in time.

“Are you alright Timmy?”

Timmy also stood and gazed around the room in awe. He seemed to have fared much better than Lily, having been standing further back.

He nodded, “Fine. Did you see that though? What kind of charm was that?” He looked eager, so much so Lily had to resist the sudden urge to scuff him upside the head like she would have a Marauder.

“I think some form of explosion charm, from the results, wouldn’t you say?” Lily raised her eyebrows as she surveyed the room again.

“I’d say it was wicked,” Timmy breathed. “Can’t wait to show my mates this one when I get back to our dormitory.”

“Probably best not to Timmy, if you all want a bed to sleep in.”

“It’d be worth it,” Timmy was not to be discouraged. Lily sighed and sent him off, knowing there was no way he’d focus on a lesson now, and anyway, there wasn’t a chair left for him to move.

Lily started to cast repairing spells, but there had been many chairs and many more splinters, so it took a long time to get the room back to how it had been before the tutoring session. By the time she was finished, the lunch hour was closing and she would have to run to make it to her next class.

Satisfied the room was finally presentable, Lily stepped out into the corridor, and locked the door with the password Flitwick had given her. She started toward the grounds for Care of Magical Creatures, aware of the rumbling in her stomach. Lily sighed, knowing she didn’t even have sugar quill to tide her over.

“Oi, Evans, wait up.”

Lily turned to find Timmy’s transfiguration hero himself strolling towards her.

“You missed lunch,” James pointed out unnecessarily.

“I’m aware. I was doing a tutoring session with Timmy Lockhart, and he managed to turn every chair into the room into a pile of wooden splinters.”

“Really? What were you teaching him?”

“Fitzherburt Repulsion Charm. But he turned it into some kind of explosion spell.”

“Wicked,” James breathed.

“That’s exactly what he said,” Lily chuckled. “He’d be chuffed to know you were impressed. Kept telling me how Transfiguration is much cooler than Charms, that you said so yourself.”

James shrugged, “He’s not wrong.”

Lily shook her head, tsking as they moved down the castle steps and started down the pathway into the grounds.

“Hey, what’s that?”

“What’s what?”

“There, on your neck,” James pulled Lily to a stop, turning her to face him. “You're bleeding.”

“Oh,” Lily brought her fingers to her neck, feeling a sting as she did so. Now that she thought about it, the side of her face was aching a bit. “A few splinters got me before I ducked. I was closer than Timmy to the blast.”

“Dolt,” James scowled, his previous admiration of the sixth year gone. He reached up to lightly touch Lily’s neck, closer to the cut marks. “You should go to Pomfrey. Now you’ve stopped I can see them in your cheek too.”

“Later, class is starting shortly, and I really want to work with the Bowtruckles,” Lily motioned for James to keep going. “It doesn’t hurt, really.”

“Rubbish Evans, I get splinters in my hands from Quidditch when I forget my gloves. They sting like skrewts,” James wouldn’t be moved, still tracing the cuts on Lily’s cheek.

“You must know how to get them out then.”

James blinked, “Of course.”

“Well you do it. But hurry up,” Lily motioned towards where the rest of the class was gathered, “They’re starting.”

“You want me to get them out?” James asked, “What if I scar your pretty face?”

“Then I’ll scar yours,” Lily scowled. “Just get a move on.”

“Alright, alright. You act like I’m not the one helping you,” James grumbled even as he got his wand out. “Now, hold still.”

James slowly traced each cut with the back of his crooked finger before gently touching the tip of his wand to it. Lily felt relief after each one as the splinter was removed, but as the pain receded, she became aware of how close James was standing.

She could feel that heat generating from his whole body at this proximity. It fairly radiated out at her. As she became aware of this, she felt goose bumps start to rise of her neck, following the path of James’ hand. Lily crossed her fingers mentally that James couldn’t tell, or at least, would assume it was from the residual magic.

“There,” James swept one last finger over her cheek to make sure all the splinters were gone, and then stepped back, seemingly unaware of the effect he’d had on Lily. “Good as new.”

“Am I scarred for life?” Lily asked in hock fear, as she tried to joke to cover the sudden tension she’d felt. Why did James’ touch have that effect on her?

James shook his head, “Just as beautiful as ever.”

Lily smiled, blushing slightly, “Seriously though, thanks Potter – no don’t make a Sirius joke for the love of all things magical!”

James shut his mouth, and then shrugged, “No worries, Evans.”

They continued towards the class when Lily’s stomach let out such a loud growl that even James could hear it.

“That bloody Lockhart,” Lily muttered, rubbing her stomach. “I’ve still got two classes to go before I can get something to eat.”

“Oh,” James started, “I completely forgot. Here.” He passed Lily an apple, and a wrapped napkin from a pocket in his robes. It contained two cookies. “I asked the girls where you were at lunch, and when you didn’t show, figured I’d bring you something seeing it’s only us from Gryffindor in this class.”

“Thanks Potter,” Lily looked at him, feeling incredible gratitude and warmth for her fellow Head. “Fixing my scrapes and feeding me. You’re outdoing yourself today.”

“You’d do the same for me,” James shrugged. “Now, let’s go check out some trees for Bowtruckles.”

He stepped forward to join the rest of their class, just as the Professor started to speak. Lily was slower as she bit into her apple and let him go ahead, aware she was smiling, slightly like a loon.


	7. The "Lean-In"

An idle Saturday morning as the days turned colder found most of the Gryffindor seventh years in the common room.

Remus, Marlene and Mary were trying to complete a Herbology essay, huddled together over a table. Sirius and Peter were sitting on the floor directly in front of the glowing fire, already well into their third game of chess for the morning. James and Lily sat at opposite ends of the couch just behind them. The former was reading the paper while the latter attempted to compose a light and airy letter to her mother that was mostly truthful.

"Harpies beat the Cannons," James was keeping up on an idle commentary as he flicked through the pages, his audience whomever found that particular tidbit interesting.

"Told you." Marlene crowed her team's victory, only to tapped on the head by Mary's sugar quill, and begrudgingly resumed her essay.

“Puddlemere won too. No surprises there.”

“Just wait Prongs, they face the Arrows next,” Peter didn’t even look up from the board, his hand twitching over a pawn.

“Dream on Wormy.” James moved out of the Quidditch pages, and into the social pages. “Celestina Warbeck was spotted out with Dai Llewellyn at the Governor's Ball.”

“Doesn’t seem her type,” Mary couldn’t resist a piece of gossip, and was this time stuck with a glare from Marlene, who nevertheless fell for the distraction.

“Too fat since he stopped playing?”

“Bit of a womaniser, I’ve heard.”

“Can’t believe everything you read.”

“Too true Marls.”

Remus grumbled something inaudible and both girls returned their attention to the texts in front of them.

"They've set the date for the next elections too, we'll all be able to vote by then," James said a bit later.

Sirius scoffed, "Like it would matter who got in, they'll only pay him off, or kill him off if he refuses to go along with their plans."

"Could be a her," Lily pointed out. "The Minister could just as easily be a woman."

"Come off it, Evans, the magic world isn't exactly progressive."

"Well it’s not like a I suggested a muggleborn run for office."

"Same thing," Sirius snorted.

Lily looked at James, expecting him to jump into the conversation. But he had half turned to the next page and appeared to be frozen on it as he quickly scanned the next article.

Feeling her eyes, he glanced up, and turned a couple more pages.

"What is it?"

"Nothing."

"It was something."

"I misread it."

" _Potter._ ”

James huffed, and quickly glanced around at the others. Sirius's turn had come, and he had returned his attention to the chess board. The Herbology trio were arguing gently about the best shears for trimming succulents. He motioned his head for Lily to come closer.

Lily slid across the couch, sitting next to James as he flicked the paper back to the article. It was small, and at the bottom of the page, so it took her a few moments to realise what had caught his attention.

**Disappearances continue to worry bank officials as dragons set free.**

Lily looked at James. "They're targeting Gringotts now?" She asked quietly.

"It makes sense, if people don't feel secure, don't have anywhere to turn, can't survive, they'll be more easily swayed." James jaw was set, a slight tick the only sign of the emotion.

"Merlin."

"It's not even the start. Ministry officials are disappearing as well, but they're too scared to report it. Dad owled."

"I wish we could do something, now." Lily leaned closer to the article, reading it properly.

"You heard what Dumbledore said last meeting, learn what we can, keep our eyes open. It'll be our turn soon enough."

Lily nodded, heart racing. The war continued to progress while they stayed safe in the castle. But she knew it wasn't forever, and she knew the minute she left the target on her back wouldn’t just attract jinxes and dirty words. Part of her couldn’t wait, was desperate with the urge to help. To fight. But part of her felt so small, so powerless against so many.

"It's just... so shit."

"Alright?" James was looking at her again, as he often did when they discussed the war. Careful, considered, caring.

"I'm not scared."

"You should be. I am."

"I'm angry." Lily shook her head. "I've barely had a minute to be in this world. And they want to tell me I shouldn't be here. And I get remembered every god damn day."

James didn’t even comment on her use of a muggle term, "Don't listen to them."

"I know. The voices are pretty loud though." Lily wasn't sure James would ever understand how it felt to be muggleborn in a war against muggleborns. She knew he was trying though. The parchment she had been writing a letter on crinkled as her fist clenched.

"Mine’s louder. Focus on my voice. I'm better looking than those greasy twats. "

Lily rolled her eyes as James grinned cheekily at her, breaking the tension. "Uhuh."

"Oh, come now Evans, you know it's all true. Now, want to read the horoscopes with me and we can tell Sirius the worst ones are his?" James wiggled his eyebrows and the paper invitingly.

"Beats writing a letter to my mum." Lily smiled, but knew it wasn't with quite the same warmth she'd had before.

As she shuffled closer and lent further toward the paper to see what moons were orbiting Jupiter, she felt that heat again.

Maybe it was her sudden chill despite the proximity of the fire. Maybe because the way he'd looked at her. Lily didn’t really think about it as she allowed her shoulder to rest against James'. Despite the layers of clothing they both wore she could feel his heat radiating through.

James didn't say anything, only pushed back slightly to take some of her weight. He turned to the Divination pages and did his best to make her giggle as he gave predictions for Sirius's future, piecing together different readings to make a wild tale of woe for his friend.

And after a while, Lily started to feel a bit warmer, and a bit lighter. If only for the morning.


	8. The first Gryffindor match of the year

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't planning to upload this chapter yet, but I enjoyed writing it so much I had to share.

The first Gryffindor match of the season dawned a sunny yet cold Sunday. It beat the weather of the last match, where Slytherin and Ravenclaw had had to fight it out amidst tornado like winds, that kept blowing the players out over the lake, and stole the quaffle mid-flight.

James breathed in deeply as he surveyed the pitch, feeling the ground solid under his feet and the warmth on his face. He bent low to tear some grass and tossed it gently into the air, watching where the slight breeze took it.

“Can we get something to eat now?”

James turned to face an inpatient Sirius. “No one asked you to come with me.”

“Like I was going to let you wander out here alone on match day. Some zealot would love a chance for a jinx or two, fix the match in their favour.”

James snorted, “We’re not playing Slytherin mate, that’s a bit dirty for Hufflepuff.”

“I don’t know mate,” Sirius shook his head, “Loyal to the last those buggers. That includes making sure their players don’t get trounced too badly.”

“Padfoot.”

“Prongs,” Sirius mimicked his warning tone. “Can we go? I’m starving.”

“Yeah, yeah,” James motioned his head and the two fell into step as they headed up away from the pitch, back to the castle for breakfast.

“I’m still not sure why you always come down here, the weather could change anyway.”

“It’s part of the ritual,” James explained. “Woodam did it when he was captain, and he brought me out here when he knew I’d be his likely successor. It’s as much a part of any preparation, getting your head into the game.”

“Next you’ll be saying you’re praying to the Quidditch gods.”

“That was last night, didn’t you see the blood from the sacrificed goat?”

“I assumed Moony got hungry.”

The boys chuckled as they jogged up the steps of the castle and into the Entrance Hall. As always on a match day, more students were up than usual for a weekend, and they didn’t speak as they weaved through the crowd.

They made their way down the Gryffindor table and plopped down next to their mates.

“Oi,” Lily grumbled as James’ elbow jabbed at her side as he settled in.

“Shit, sorry, Evans,” He grinned apologetically.

She grumbled some more, refusing to be charmed, and turned back to her eggs.

“What’s got you in a bad mood? It’s Quidditch, Evans, Quidditch! A joyous day,” James asked as he piled his plate.

“I’m fine.”

James looked imploringly at Lily’s mates, who seemed to be hiding snickers behind mugs of tea. Marlene seemed the easier target, always enjoying a joke at the expense of a friend, so he kept staring at her. After only a few moments, she rolled her eyes.

“Lily’s feeling a bit dusty this morning, aren’t you, Lils?”

“Am not,” Lily said automatically, but it lacked conviction.

“Hungover Evans?” Sirius laughed. “Poor form for a Head Girl isn’t it?”

“Or great form,” said Peter.

“Depends who you ask,” Dorcas agreed.

“I’m not hungover,” she insisted.

“What would you call it then?” Mary fairly cackled.

Lily paused, silent for a few long moments. She sighed, “Alright, alright, I can’t think of anything clever. Maybe I am just a tad.”

“What were you doing last night?” James asked, curious. “You weren’t in the Common Room after dinner.”

“She had a date,” Marlene snorted.

“It was not a date,” Lily cut off loudly, and then winced.

“A date?” James felt a slight restriction in his throat, but hoped it didn’t carry to his voice.

“I was helping a friend,” Lily explained.

“On a Saturday night?” Remus quirked an eyebrow.

“Sounds like a date to me,” Sirius’ eyes flicked quickly to James and then away again.

“No, it was just the only time we were both free,” Lily continued to protest. “We were in the library for Merlin’s sake.”

“In the library? Then how did you end up hungover?” Peter was quick on the take this morning. “Doing shots in the stacks, Lily?”

“No, that came later,” Marlene was still grinning like a Cheshire cat. “When she got back to the dorm.”

Lily just glared at Marlene, but didn’t contradict her.

“Okay, I’m going to need more explanation,” James said, feeling more confused by the explanations. “Who were you in the library with, and why did you feel the need to get drunk after.”

“It doesn’t matter,” Lily shook her head, “It was all a misunderstanding.”

“What was?” Sirius leaned forward, “Explain yourself Evans, you’ve created quite a mystery.”

“Can’t we do this later? My head hurts,” Lily whined, resting her forehead in her palm, elbow on the table.

“Not as much as Lockhart’s groin,” Marlene muttered, and all the girls burst out laughing.

“Lockhart? What’s he got to do with this?” James looked around at them all, and then down at Lily accusingly. “You went on a date with the guy that almost shredded your face?”

“I did not go a date,” Lily groaned. “He asked for an extra tutoring session. Given how the last one ended, I could hardly say no.”

“A tutoring session? On a Saturday night?” Remus had both eyebrows raised now.

“It was the only time he was free,” Lily repeated herself unhelpfully, both hands cradling her head now. “Can everyone please stop yelling.”

“I still don’t understand how you ended up hungover,” Peter said. “Especially if it was only tutoring.”

“Well Lily thought it was tutoring, seems Lockhart had other ideas,” Dorcas finally took pity of her friend and explained, but quietly. “Halfway through their practise of engorgio charms, he joked about the charm working on him rather than the paperclip on the desk.”

“You mean, his –“ Sirius started to ask but was cut off by Lily.

“Don’t say it! We all know what he meant.”

“So, what happened?” Sirius turned back to Dorcas.

“I told him it wasn’t appropriate,” Lily took over her own story, “And that if he was going to continue on like that, the session was over. He started talking about how he couldn’t help it, it was just the effect I had on him. Said I must feel the same way, you know, cause he’s so good looking and all. So, I stood up and started packing my things. He stood too.”

“What the hell did he do?” Sirius’ voice had turned harsh. James could feel the cutlery in his hands digging into his palms and looked down to see his knuckles turned white.

“Tried to kiss me.”

“And what did you do?” Peter asked.

Lily just looked back at him for a second, and James felt a bit ill.

“Kneed him in the bollocks, of course,” Marlene crowed, happy to laugh at the fate of the poor Slytherin.

James let out a deep breath as the rest of the Marauders fell into stitches. The girls weren’t far behind, despite having heard the story last night. Lily looked disgraced, her head back in her hands.

“I’ve never been more proud,” Sirius claimed, wiping a tear from his eye.

“Where is that fool?” Peter looked over at the Hufflepuff table. “He’s one of their Chasers, he’ll have to show.”

“Probably hiding, in case Lily goes after him again.”

“I get it, I’m a shit Head Girl. Can we all just leave it? We’ve got a match remember?” Lily pleaded desperately.

“I still don’t get how you ended up hungover,” Remus commented.

“Well, when she got back to the dorm, she was so furious that we had to give her some firewhiskey to calm her down. Then, by the time she’d told us the story, she was convinced they were going to come take her badge away, and had some more as she wallowed,” Mary explained. 

James snorted, “Like they’d take your badge away for that Evans. I wouldn’t have had mine for more than two minutes if that’s the way it worked.”

“We did try to tell her that too,” Dorcas said. “She wasn’t really in quite a state to listen.”

“I shouldn’t have attacked him.”

“Sounds like he attacked you,” Peter pointed out.

“He only tried to kiss me.”

“Consents a thing, Lils,” Mary said firmly. “Boy has to learn.”

“I don’t think he even realised I didn’t want him too. He seems genuinely to think I was attracted to him.”

“I’d say he got off easy, Evans. I think I’ll make sure he understands what consent is today on the pitch. A few well aimed bludgers ought to do it,” Sirius fairly chortled as he went back to shovelling bacon at an alarming rate.

“Sirius, no. I can’t have more blood on my hands.”

“You won’t. As Captain, Pads, I order you to target that git.”

“Aye, aye, Captain.”

“ _Potter_.”

“Evans,” James hummed pleasantly as Sirius grinned. “It’s like you always say, we’ve got to be united.”

Lily groaned, but James only responded by leaning over to pat her on the shoulder. “There, there, Evans. You’ll feel better soon.”

And it was a spiffing match if there ever was one. James always loved Quidditch, and the first match of the season was always an occasion. But there was just something in the air, that James hadn’t felt when he scoped the pitch that morning.

He felt it when he stepped back onto it later that morning. He felt it even more when he saw Lockhart wincing on his broom as they all floated above the pitch, waiting for the whistle to start the game. And he definitely felt it when that first bludger hit Lockhart, knocking him several feet with a blow to the stomach.

Lockhart managed to stay on his broom, but Sirius kept up his offence, until twenty minutes into the match, a bludger made direct contact Lockharts nose, creating a sickening crunch. He promptly dropped the quaffle as he lifted both hands to his face and descended jerkily to the pitch.

Lockhart staggered off towards the tunnels, Pomfrey, rushing out to greet him. It was clear she quickly repaired the damage, as she started motioning him back toward the sky. However, the Hufflepuff had clearly met his match, and motioned for a second-string Chaser to take to the skies. With a commiserating glance towards the Gryffindor stands, he entered the tunnels himself, head down.

On his way back from scoring a goal from the quaffle that Lockhart had dropped, James couldn’t help but grin. There was definitely something just that little bit special about this match.


	9. A Step in the Wrong Direction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What would Jily be without some conflict?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to all my wonderful reviewers, particularly those that have taken the time to review each chapter.  
> You are all absolute stars who have made this return to writing a dream.

Lily sat in the second-best dungeon classroom, drumming her fingers on the table next to her cauldron, trying not to check the clock again.

Headless of her internal thoughts screaming at her not to bother, her eyes had their own agenda and flicked over to the clock above the door. Lily let out a sigh. It was only twenty minutes until curfew. He wasn’t coming. And even if he did, there was no time left to brew.

Trying not to feel disappointed, trying not to feel frustrated, trying not to feel embarrassed and definitely trying to control her temper from taking those emotions and turning them into barely bridled anger, Lily started to pack up her things.

 _Bugger him,_ she thought. _Just when I thought I could give him a chance._

She returned her Potion ingredients to the supply room at the back of the dungeon, taking care to put everything back in the right place, labels facing out. She knew she was just stalling, putting off the inevitable admission that she had been stood up, and forced herself to return to her desk.

Only there was someone standing, their back to Lily, looking at the books in her bag.

“You made it,” her voice rang out with notes of relief, surprise and annoyance.

“You were expecting me?” The person turned around, raising their eyebrows, and Lily was disappointed to find it wasn’t the person she had been waiting for.

“No,” she scowled, “Not you. Get away from my stuff.”

Snape stepped back, hands up in the air, “I was just trying to figure out who was down here at this late hour. It’s almost curfew.”

“You’re not on patrol.”

Snape inclined his head, “You know my schedule?”

“Only so I can avoid you,” Lily retorted. She picked up her bag, and went the long way round the table, not letting Snape get between her and the door. “What are you doing out of bed?”

“Club meeting.”

“Which club?”

“Just a chess club,” Snape shrugged.

Lily frowned at him, “I wasn’t aware you were part of any clubs.”

“It’s… new,” Severus appeared to be holding back a smirk, so unlike him that Lily became instantly suspicious.

“Well best get back to your common room before curfew,” the Head Girl advised. “And I’ll do the same.”

Not waiting to hear Snape’s reply, Lily strode out of the dungeon. She walked quickly to the end of the corridor and stopped around the corner, out of the site of the classroom door from which she’d just come.

Listening carefully, it wasn’t hard to pick up Severus also exiting the classroom but turning in the opposite direction. Knowing it wasn’t the direction of the Slytherin common room, Lily waited about 30 seconds, cast a Disillusionment charm on herself, and followed behind him.

Severus continued down the corridor, turning left, and then disappearing into another dungeon, that Lily knew was mostly for spare equipment and furniture. He closed the door after him, and Lily heard a locking mechanism shortly after.

Lily cautiously approached the door, aware that at any point if someone opened it, she would likely go flying and possibly drop her charm. Tapping her wand against the glass once, she cast a modified mirror charm to turn the frosted glass panel into a one-way mirror.

Inside the dungeon were no less than twenty students. Predictably, most were Slytherins, and most of these were students that Lily knew to at least be in support of blood purity, if not vocal in their support of Voldemort. More worryingly though, were a few students from other houses. Hufflepuffs, Ravenclaws, even a younger Gryffindor.

The club if that’s even what it was, didn’t appear to be breaking up despite the approaching curfew. Nor were there any chess boards on display. There were three students standing up, while the rest watched on. Lily recognised them quickly as seventh year Slytherins; Nott, Rosier and one Severus Snape.

Not wanting to risk getting caught by such a large group who weren’t doing anything actively against the rules yet, Lily tapped the glass again to end her spell, and walked quickly back toward the Entrance Hall. As she made her away up the stairs, she dropped the disillusionment charm and her pace.

The students had clearly gathered with purpose, and it was definitely a group that was inclined to support Voldemort. It… it was a recruitment drive, Lily realised with a start. The three older students were targeting others to join the cause, just as Dumbledore suggested.

He needed to know.

Picking up her pace, Lily headed back to the Gryffindor Common Room. Not seeing her fellow Head there, she checked with the girls, before heading up the stairs to the boy’s dormitory. It wasn’t something she liked to do but needs must.

But the boy’s room was empty. Of all four of them.

Lily stopped, puzzled. She had figured he’d be here. Where else could he be just on curfew on a weeknight? She knew where Remus was, but where were the others? Surely, they wouldn’t go out and have fun without him. And surely as Head Boy, James wasn’t still sneaking around after curfew.

Lily went back down to the Common Room, considering her options. It was probably a bit late to be dropping in on Professor Dumbledore anyway. The man did deserve some personal time, if he was even there. It wasn’t like they were going to be taking the Dark Mark in a classroom on a random Wednesday night. It could wait until morning.

Lily flopped down with the girls, who questioned her strange actions, but she waved them off. She’d wait for James, fill him in, and then head to bed. An owl to Dumbledore before breakfast and wait him to advise her of a time to meet.

Only, James never showed.

None of the boys did.

Lily was one of the last in the common room, close to midnight. She’d completed every bit of homework she could think of, and even managed another light but semi-truthful letter to her mother.

She gave up and went to bed. With the drop in her adrenaline, Lily felt her earlier frustration and disappointment in her fellow Head return, only tenfold.

The next morning Lily was up before the others. She was on a mission. She dressed quickly and quietly, grabbed her bag, and headed to the Owlery.

After posting the note, Lily went to breakfast. She had only been sitting for a few minutes, when to her great surprise, James sat down across from her.

“Morning, Evans,” he greeted cheerily, so obviously unaware of her current emotions toward him.

“Is it?” Lily asked, her tone cool.

“Er, yeah?” James ruffled hair. “Suns out, weathers nice, good classes this –“

“Where were you?” Lily asked.

“This morning? I just got here,” James looked as confused as he sounded.

“No, last night.”

“With the lads. We had a thing with a thing in the thing. You know how it is.”

“No, I don’t know,” Lily stuck him with her best glare. It was a bit rusty, given she hadn’t used it awhile. But it must have been effective as James sat a bit more upright. “We had a thing last night. A tutoring session with a potion in the dungeons.”

James went a bit still as he paled, “Oh. Shit.”

“Yeah,” Lily shifted in her seat, returning her attention to the scone in front of her. “Shit.”

“Evans, I’m really sorry, I completely forgot. I got my dates mixed up, I –“

“Didn’t show up, Potter. I think that’s what you mean. You asked for my help, pleaded with me for help, and then didn’t show up.”

“I’m sorry, I mean to send you an owl, I just –“

“Got carried away with the thing with the things in the thing,” Lily’s scone crumbled in her hands as she fought to keep her tone even, aware of the slowly filling Great Hall. “I don’t see what could have been so important, it’s not like Remus could even join you.”

“What are you talking about? We never do anything without Moony. He –“

“Was a bit preoccupied last night, wasn’t he?” Lily raised an eyebrow, shooting James a quick look. “A bit tied up?”

James suddenly looked a bit strangled and didn’t respond immediately. His eyes darted around the room, towards the doors, to the staff table, and really anywhere, but Lily. Eventually he let his breath out, deflating with it. “Yeah, yeah, your right. He wasn’t with us last night.”

“So, where were you? What was so important you stood me up?”

Again, James took a while to answer, “Nothing important. I’m sorry, I just forgot.”

“It’s not nice to be stood up, Potter,” Lily still felt extremely cross, despite the apology. “And what were you doing that you didn’t even come back to the Common Room before midnight?”

James cocked his head, “You waited up for me?”

“I had something to tell you. Something important,” Lily said, and then, reminded of her quest this morning, looked toward the staff table. It was just in time to see the school owl she’d given her note to swoop down and present it to the Headmaster. Professor Dumbledore unfurled the parchment, and after a glance at it, met her eye. He inclined his head toward the side entrance to the hall, and Lily nodded.

“What? What was so important?” James looked quizzically between her and the Headmaster.

Lily’s eyes snapped back to his, challenging him head on. “What were you doing last night?”

“Nothing. Nothing, I told you.”

“Yeah, you said. Doesn’t exactly ring true though does it?” Lily put her scone down and gathered her bag as she rose. “I have to go.”

“What’s going on? Where are you going?” James sounded a bit desperate now, and put a hand on her arm to stop her.

Lily paused despite herself, feeling the heat of his hand like a burn. Where normally James’ touch gave her comfort, now it only served to fuel her anger further.

“Nothing’s going on, Potter. Nothing important anyway,” Lily echoed his words back to him as she brushed his hand off.

“Wait, Evans.” James tried to stop her again, but Lily strode away quickly. She followed the Headmaster through the side entrance and up the stairs that created the shortcut to his office. The door to the Great Hall closed loudly behind her as she went.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops? This isn't what I thought I was sitting down to write, but they just had other ideas.


	10. With a little help from my friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cliche: James' friends help get things back on track

James spent the next couple of days feeling a bit miserable.

He knew Lily was mad at him. He knew at least part of the reason was because he stood her up for their brewing session. But she seemed too angry for that to be the whole cause. He just couldn’t work out what the rest of it was.

The girls didn’t seem to know. Or they were playing it pretty close to the chest.

Marlene had shrugged, “She was waiting for you Wednesday night, wouldn’t tell us what it was about.”

“Hasn’t said anything since either,” Dorcas had added.

Mary, with her one-track mind, had turned on him. “Why? What happened?” James didn’t like the way she stared at him. “Did something happen between the two of you? Something… romantic?”

“Be about time,” Marlene’s snort was less than elegant.

“Nothing happened. I missed our Potions tutoring session,” James had protested, taking a step back.

But Mary smelt blood, “Oh, you mean your excuse to spend time with her, alone? Just the two of you? Why’d you miss it?”

“It’s not important.”

“Lily’s not the type of girl you stand up, Potter,” Mary narrowed her eyes at him. James normally found her to be the most mellow of the girls. He thought perhaps, like with many things, he might be wrong. “It must have been something.”

“Not something I can share, alright? Not my secret to tell,” James looked at them pleadingly. “She really didn’t say anything?”

Dorcas shook her head, “Really hasn’t.”

“Thanks,” James sighed and turned to go.

“Potter,” Mary’s voice made him turn back. “The fact she hasn’t said anything probably means she’s too angry to even talk about it.”

“Whatever you did Potter,” Marlene advised, “Figure it out, and quick. Before it can’t be undone.”

James felt a slight chill from the intense collective stare of the girls and left them. He headed to the Hospital Wing to check on Remus.

“Hullo Prongs. Figured out what’s got your damsel in such distress yet?” Sirius called out clear across the Wing as soon as James stepped inside.

Cheeks colouring slightly, James nodded at the two other students occupying beds before ducking behind Moony’s curtain and pulling it further across.

“Sound proofed?” At Sirius’ nod, James reached out and cuffed him.

“Oi!”

“Can you please not announce my failures to the entire Wing?”

Sirius scoffed, “There’s only two underclassmen out there, Prongs.”

“You know how quickly shit spreads here, Padfoot. Have a care.”

“Don’t be grumpy at me just because you’ve stuffed up,” Sirius stuck James with a pointed stare as he reached across to take a chocolate frog from Remus’ nightstand.

“Hey!” Remus knocked it from Sirius’ hand, causing the frog to fall from the box onto the bed, where it jumped to the floor and out of sight. ‘Get your own.”

“Was that really necessary?” Sirius whined. “Now no one gets it.”

“Can we focus here please?” James asked. “The girls had nothing.”

“And here I thought I might be the centre of attention for once,” Remus said dryly. “I am the one in the hospital bed.”

Peter waved Remus off, “You know you’re fine, you big baby. We’ve had two days of catering to your every whim. Let Prongs have a cry.”

“Thanks Pete,” James tried to cut in, but his friend wasn’t finished.

“You know you’ll feel better after he gets out how much of a disaster he really is. You’ll feel quite together in comparison, Moony. I know I always do.”

“Cheers mate, really,” James glared at his friend.

“Keeping it real, Prongs,” Pete smiled, and handed Remus a chocolate frog. “But do go on.”

“Yes, Prongs, I’m all ears,” Remus bit the head off his frog. “Help me feel better.”

James sat on the end of the bed huffily, “Never mind.”

“No, really, Prongs, we’re just taking the mick. We’re listening now,” Peter encouraged.

“Yeah, come on mate, how are we going to help you if you won’t tell us what you did?” Sirius stole another frog while Remus was busy nodding along earnestly at James.

“I don’t know what I did,” stooping low, James pulled at his hair as he braced his hands on his cheeks, elbows on his knees.

“Not even a hair ruffle, this must be bad,” Sirius murmured to the others.

James just growled.

“Let’s go through this logically,” said the logical one, from his hospital bed. “You stood her up, yeah?”

“Yeah, for you lot.”

“And you apologised?”

“Of course.”

“And when she asked you about it, you said?”

“That I was with you lot. Lads things. The usual. Except-“

“Except what?” Remus continued to prod as James cut off.

“Except she knew it was a lie. She asked what we could possibly being doing that was so important given you weren’t even with us, Remus.”

“And what did you say?” Sirius took over the line of questioning.

“That is was nothing important. That, of course Moony wasn’t there. But she could tell I was lying, I know it,” James resumed pulling at his hair.

“And then she left?”

“Yeah, followed Dumbledore up to his office. She was there until at least the first lesson started.”

“You used the map?”

James shrugged, “I didn’t know what else to do! We normally see him together and she went off without me.”

“After you stood her up, and lied to her,” Remus reminded him. “Sounds like Lily might be having some trust issues.”

“Well, what was I supposed to tell her?” James asked, looking between them all. “It’s not like I could tell her what we were really doing.”

“I’m not saying that,” Remus said gently. “But you can see how it would look to her.”

“You don’t exactly have a stellar track record, Prongs,” Peter pointed out. “I mean this year, yeah, things have been grand. But before that?”

“I was berk,” James nodded. “I know.” He moved his hands from his hair to cover his eyes as he sighed. He scrubbed at his face and then sat up, looking at his three mates. “Ideas?”

“Cast her off?” from Sirius.

“Grovel,” advised Peter.

“Give her some space for a couple of days. Then try and apologise again,” Remus, as always, was the most sensible.

“Yeah, okay,” James nodded. “Thanks guys.”

Sirius laughed, “We’ve gone this many years listening to you about Evans, Prongs. It’s no trouble now you’re actually close to having a shot.”

“I don’t want a shot I just want her to be my friend. Like we have been.”

“Pull the other one,” Peter snorted.

“I mean it,” James insisted. “There is so much baggage, so much bloody, just, shit to get through. We need a solid ground to stand on before I can even think about us being anything else.”

“That’s very mature Prongs,” Remus congratulated him.

“Ta. Not going to matter if I can’t get her to talk to me though,” James sighed and stood up. He began to pace along the bed. “Space, right, I can do this.”

“Wonder what she went to Dumbledore about,” Sirius thought out loud.

“Any ideas Prongs?” Remus looked at his pacing friend.

James shook his head, “I don’t even know who called the meeting, him or her. It could have been anything.”

“You said she said she wanted to tell you something on Wednesday night,” Peter reminded him. “Maybe it was about that.”

“Probably. She’s never going to tell me now. She – ah! Oi! Quit that!”

Sirius lobbed one more Bertie’s at James for good measure, “Stop being such a dramatic sob, Prongs. Sit down. We’ve got a plan, it’ll be alright.”

“Things have certainly been worse than this and recovered,” Peter nodded wisely.

Remus simply patted the empty bit of bed next to him, “I can offer a hug?”

_Fine,_ James thought as he sat down, _I’ll have that bloody hug._

Unfortunately, the hug was the only part of his friend’s advice that actually helped. James did as they suggested and gave Lily space until the end of the weekend. He apologised again on Sunday evening, which Lily accepted with a little more grace. He was still, however, unable to answer her questions about what he’d actually been doing, and rather than lie to her again, admitted that he wasn’t able to tell her everything.

Lily stopped ignoring him at least. Instead their interactions had taken on a polite but stiff quality. James felt cast in a role he’d never had before in Lily’s life – that of an acquaintance. They’d been housemates, enemies, friends of late, but she’d never really treated him with indifference before. 

He was now bloody miserable.

He’d like to say he hid it well, but, well, he didn’t need to add another lie to the mix.

It was Sirius, who managed to get one of the girls to crack.

“She feels betrayed,” he announced, flouncing into the dormitory and collapsing onto his four-poster later the following week.

“Called it,” Peter didn’t look up from his Fantasy League parchment.

“No, you didn’t” Remus countered mildly over the top of his book. “I did.”

“You did not say betrayed.”

“Trust issues. Same thing.”

“Semantics, Moony,”

“Well you didn’t say anything –“

“Did you want to hear what Marlene said or not?” Sirius interrupted, sounding bored.

“Yes,” James spoke before the others could. “Why does she feel betrayed?”

“She feels stupid for trusting you. She thought you’d changed. Become mature, responsible, reliable,” Sirius said these attributes as if they made him feel ill. “She thought she could rely on you, confide in you, that you were her partner.”

“She can. I am,” James started. “We’ve been bloody united all year, for Merlin’s sake.”

“But you won’t tell her where you were, what you were doing, and why it was more important than keeping your session with her. That you organised by the way. You could have made it for another night,” Sirius pointed out. “What were you thinking?”

“I wasn’t, clearly. You know what I’m like when she’s around.”

“Throwing your brain away for a bird,” Sirius shook his head “You really fucked this one. Of all nights to pick, where you can’t explain it and we can help.”

“I know,” James sighed. He rolled over on his bed and looked up at the ceiling, hoping to find inspiration.

“Unless you did,” Peter suggested.

“Did what?” James asked.

“Tell her. Explain what you were doing, who you were with.”

James rolled back and stared across the room at Pete, “Are you forgetting what we were doing?”

Peter stared back at him. “Not at all.”

“We’re illegal animagi Wormy, not exactly a winning argument to inspire trust,” Sirius pointed out.

“Lily won’t care. She’ll see that we’re helping Remus. She won’t turn us in,” Peter defended.

“She’s always kept my secret,” Remus added.

James scoffed, “It’s a bit different Moony. We chose this.”

“To help our friend,” Sirius looked intrigued. “I think Pete might be right. It was quite chivalrous of us to do it. Best of intentions and all that. And Lily’s not the type to go running her mouth off, not when it puts Moony at risk.”

“That’s a big chance we’re taking,” James looked doubtful. “For someone who doesn’t even think she could trust me. And she’s the Head Girl.”

“You’re the Head Boy,” Peter retorted.

“Not exactly a great defense Pete. Evans and I have never quite shared the same regard for the rules. Pretty sure that will extend to the law. It’s probably not going to help my case.”

“This could though,” Remus argued, “She’d likely think it was quite sweet. Gallant, if you will.”

“Or crazy.”

Sirius acknowledged James’ comment with a mere nod, “Probably. But if you’re set on keeping this bird around Prongs, she’s going to find out sometime. Can’t have secrets from the wife, I hear. It’s bad form.”

“Like I could ever convince her to marry me,” James shook his head. “No, we’re not doing it. It’s not worth it.”

“But Prongs –“

“Mate-“

James cut off Sirius and Peter, raising his hand. “No. Maybe if it was just my secret. My life. But I’m not risking yours. If Lily and I are meant to work this out, we will.”

“You’re being stupid –“

“It’s a joint decision –“

“I said no,” James stood up from his bed. “I appreciate you trying to help. Really. But no. I need to work this out with Lily myself. Or I won’t. Either way, no.”

James rooted around under his bed and grabbed his broom. A good fly was what he needed. And luckily there was still some daylight left.

After his exit, the boys just sat and looked at each other for a minute.

“Shall we?” Sirius asked, eyebrows raised.

“After you,” Peter nodded.

“I’ll get the map,” Remus offered.

A quick check revealed their target had just finished dinner, and as per her custom of late, was headed to the library, alone. The boys worked quickly and decamped to the first floor, popping out of a passageway behind the Head Girl. 

“Evening, Evans, Ow!!!” Sirius announced their arrival, only to get an elbow from Remus before Lily even turned around. “What was that for?”

“For sounding creepy as fuck,” Remus rolled his eyes. “Hullo Lily. We, ah, wondered if we could have a quick word.”

“Er, right, sure,” Lily said cautiously, eyes flicking between the three Marauders. “What’s up?”

“Not here,” Peter said, eyes darting around the completely empty corridor.

“What’s going on?” Lily narrowed her eyes now.

“Nothing, Lily, it’s just a chat, I swear,” Remus reassured her.

“This way, Evans,” Sirius sang merrily, leading her into an empty classroom.

Once everyone was in, he cast several muffling and lock charms on the room. Of course, this raised Lily’s suspicions even higher.

“Okay, someone better start explaining what’s going on. Why are we here? Where’s your fourth?”

“Trying to fly some sense into himself” Sirius informed her. “He doesn’t know we’re here. Or what we’re doing.”

“Neither do I,” Lily pointed out.

“Sorting out you and Prongs,” Sirius sat himself on a nearby desk.

“We don’t need sorting out. We’re fine. I forgave him,” Lily insisted, more than aware her words sounded flat.

“I beg to disagree,” Sirius raised his eyebrows at her. “I was beginning to feel threatened, you two were so chummy a week ago. Now, I can’t get rid of the miserable sod.”

“That’s nothing to do with me,” Lily crossed her arms. “He made it very clear I couldn’t be trusted. I’m obviously not that important.”

“But you’d like to be,” Sirius suggested knowingly.

Lily responded with a glare.

“Come on, Evans, you know you like being his friend,” Sirius played innocent. “We’re just trying to get you back there.”

Lily sighed, “I don’t want to angry with him, alright? I just,” she paused and bit her lip, dropping her eyes from Sirius’. “I just don’t want to feel stupid for trusting him if he doesn’t trust me back.”

“He does trust you,” Sirius argued gently. “It’s not about that.”

“What’s it about then?”

“He’s trying to protect us,” Peter answered, with a slight shake of his head, indicating he disagreed with the notion.

“Why would you need protecting from me?” Lily protested, feeling even more confused.

Remus sighed, “Look, Lily, there’s things you don’t know about us. About what happened last week when James didn’t make it to your tutoring session.”

“He said it wasn’t his secret to tell,” Lily replied. “I assumed at first it had to do with all of you, but I already know your secret,” she motioned to Remus, “so it can’t be that. And he can’t have been with you anyway. It’s too dangerous.”

Peter snorted, “Well, only if we’re human.”

“What?” Lily looked between them all. “What else would you be?

“To understand this story Evans, you have to go back to where it all began. Three young boys, innocent,” Sirius continued in his theatrical tone, as if Lily hadn’t snorted, “brave, talented, caring boys that wanted to help their friend. Make sure he wasn’t alone. Take away his suffering from his, well, monthly troubles if you will. And so, noble in their quest, they found a way to join him.”

“Join him, how?” Lily asked, frowning. “If it was a charm or spell, you’d still be vulnerable. One bite and he could turn you, or kill you!” She started, realising what she’d said. “Sorry, Remus.”

He waved her off, “I know what you meant.”

“It’s a spell Evans, but not any you’ll find in a book at Hogwarts,” Sirius said darkly.

“We’d know,” Peter chuckled. “We checked.”

Lily thought for a second, and then shook her head, “I’m sorry. I must be slow on the take today. I don’t understand.”

“Maybe a demonstration,” Peter suggested. “Padfoot, you’re the most adorable. Will you do the honours?”

“Happily,” Sirius grinned, and pointed his wand at himself.

Lily started as she blinked, only to find a large black dog standing where her housemate had just been. The dog slowly crept towards her, and then sat at her feet, tail wagging. He had a very clear, very recognisable, smirk on his face.

“Sirius?” Lily whispered, staring down at him.

In response, he launched his front paws up at her, hitting Lily in the stomach and knocking her back. Once on the ground, Sirius stood over her, licking her cheeks and snuffling until she started giggling. “Sirius, honestly, stop, stop, ahhhhh.”

“Oi, get off her, mate,” Remus pulled the dog off by the scruff of his neck and extended a hand to Lily to help her up.

“Thanks,” she said, gratefully accepting the hand and dusting off her clothes as she stood.

“Sorry about him, he’s at his most pleasant, playful self when he’s transformed,” Remus shook his head. “I have said he should just stay a dog permanently.”

“No way,” Sirius retorted, now back to human form. Lily blinked again, having missed the transformation once more. “I can’t take the fleas.”

“Animagus,” Lily breathed, and the boys turned back towards her. Remus looked a bit apprehensive. Peter smiled a bit proudly. Sirius just gave her a levelling nod. “All of you?”

“Well, not me,” Remus said.

“I’m a rat,” Peter told her. “Good for getting into hidden places and small spaces.”

“And I’m a dog, a werewolf’s best friend,” Sirius grinned as Remus rolled his eyes. 

Lily nodded slowly. “And Potter?”

“Prongs?” Sirius replied back. “Any guesses?”

“You’ll have to help me out boys,” Lily looked blank. “I don’t think my brain’s quite working like it should.”

“Welcome to how the rest of us feel all the time,” Peter laughed.

“He’s a deer,” Remus said helpfully. “A stag to be precise. His antlers help to fend me off if I’m getting a bit carried away.”

“So, they all go with you? When you transform?” Lily asked. “Is it not…” she paused, and then trailed off.

“Dangerous?” Remus guessed. “Yes, even still as animagi I can still hurt them.”

“It’s a risk,” Sirius nodded. “The magic alone, just learning the transformation.”

“Then why –“ Lily didn’t even get to finish the next question as she turned back to Remus.

“Did I let them do it?” At Lily’s nod, he continued. “Have you ever seen anyone talk these boys out of anything they don’t want to do? Once they made up their minds, without me, I might add, there was no stopping them.”

“We weren’t going to let Moony have all the fun,” Peter said, like it was obvious.

“So, every full moon, you -“

“Transform, and hang out in the forbidden forest with dear old Moony here? Yup,” Sirius smiled proudly.

“They keep me from tearing myself up too much,” Remus added, rolling his eyes at his friend. “It’s less painful when they’re there. Less terrifying.”

“That’s quite sweet actually,” Lily bit her lip, and Sirius and Peter grinned at each other.

“Told you,” Sirius said.

“Hey! This was my idea,” Peter protested.

“I don’t think so Pete. Think this makes me two for two.”

“Excuse me –“

“What about Potter? You said he doesn’t even know you’re telling me this, didn’t want me to know” Lily interrupted.

“Prongs voted not to tell you, yes. But not because he doesn’t trust you. He just didn’t think it was right for us to share our secret to help him apologise for why he stood you up last week. He didn’t want our secret, our lives put at risk for his mistake,” Sirius said gently. “But we took a vote without him. We thought you deserved to know he was doing something worthy of missing your meeting. That you can trust him.”

“Oh,” Lily thought for some long moments. “This was a big risk you took, telling me.”

“You’re a big thing to James,” Sirius said pointedly. “He’s been really upset that he couldn’t tell you the truth. We’re just fixing that.”

“We know you can be trusted, Lily,” Remus explained. “You’ve always kept my secret.”

Lily nodded, “Of course.”

“And if anyone found out about our secret, they’d find out about Remus,” Peter clarified unnecessarily.

“I won’t tell,” Lily reassured them.

“We know,” all three boys said together.

Lily nodded, looking at each of them. “Okay, so, can we get out of this classroom now? Unless anyone’s got any more tricks that they’d like to share.”

Peter laughed and shook his head, while Sirius offered to disrobe until Remus elbowed him sharply.

“What about James, Lily?” Remus asked. “Will you talk to him?”

“He really felt badly about messing up your tutoring,” Peter told her.

“And we’ll never hear the end of it if you don’t,” Sirius added, smilingly teasingly at her.

Lily felt her cheeks flush and looked down, away from his knowing eyes, “Yeah, yeah, I’ll talk to him.”

The boys turned to go, but Lily stopped them. “It’s amazing, what you’re all doing. Even more amazing given no one can ever know about it. Stupid, dangerous, and foolish, but amazing. And brave. Gryffindor would be proud.”

Sirius and Peter both smiled bashfully, unused to her glowing praise. “Shucks Evans,’’ Sirius waved her off. “You’ll make me blush.”

They headed out of the classroom, and the boys turned to farewell her to the library, but Lily shook her head and motioned for them to continue back towards the Tower, falling into step beside them.

As they reached the main stairs, the opening of the castle doors made them all look over. James came through the doors, broom in hand, hair windswept.

“Prongs!” Sirius called gaily. “What great timing.”

James looked confusedly between his mates and Lily. He began to frown as he headed over to them, “It was too dark to stay long. What’s going on? What are you all doing down here?”

No one answered, as Lily had taken three steps and thrown her arms around James’ neck, hugging him tightly. James took a moment to register what was happening, before releasing his broomstick to clatter on the ground. He wrapped both arms around her, forearms running across her back, his hands gripping her sides.

He looked at Sirius over Lily’s shoulder, eyebrows raised. Sirius only shrugged and smiled, picking up James’ broomstick and continuing up the stairs after Remus and Peter.

“You brave, stupid, foolish man,” Lily whispered in his ear, not releasing her hold.

“Uhhh,” James started uncertainly. “What’s –“

“The boys told me,” Lily explained, pulling back to look up at James’ face, hands loosening slightly around his neck and then falling to his shoulders. James’ hands moved to rest lightly on her waist. “About where you were last week.”

“They did,” James looked back up the stairs where his mates had disappeared. “They –“

“Said you wouldn’t be best pleased they’d told me,” Lily interrupted again. “I’ll keep it to myself, James. You don’t have to worry about that.”

“It was never about that Lily, I know I can trust you,” James rushed to correct her. “It just –“

“Wasn’t your secret to tell,” Lily nodded. “I get that now.”

She stepped back, releasing him. James felt bereft as his arms fell back to his sides. “I’m sorry, for not trusting you,” she said. “I should have.”

“I didn’t give you much to go on,” James shrugged. “And our history –“ 

“Is a thing of the past. You’ve been there for me this year, time and time again. I should have given you the benefit of the doubt at least. I will, from now on,” Lily looked at him apologetically. 

“So, we can get back to normal now?” James asked.

Lily smiled, “Please. I’ve had no one sensible to chat to all week. The girls have been driving me spare.”

James gestured for Lily to start up the stairs, and followed after her, “Pleased to know I’m considered sensible chat.”

‘First time for everything,” Lily rolled her eyes. 

“I think I’ve been driving the boys spare,” James admitted.

“I heard.”

“Suppose they told you all my secrets,” James grumbled. “Chatty bloody hens. Wouldn’t keep them around ‘cept they know too much.”

“How about you tell me the secrets, and I’ll let you know if it came up. Start from first year,” Lily suggested with a wink.


	11. A Trilogy of Clichés

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three clichés for the price of one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to those that have commented and left kudos.  
> Your support means everything! I know I've strayed a little past some sweet cliched moments into an actual multi chapter fic, hopefully you're still enjoying it. I think I have about another 10 chapters (at least) of this story I'd like to tell, if people are keen to read it?
> 
> There are three fluff/Jily clichés in this chapter, can you pick them all?

The mail swooped in during breakfast, owls of all sizes dropping envelopes left, right, and centre. Those with their own owls had the privilege of having envelopes dropped discreetly in their hands, on their laps, maybe on any empty plate. School and post office owls were not so discerning, and Lily grimaced as she plucked a small white envelope out of porridge.

“News from home?” Marlene enquired, as Lily tried to wipe off the traces of oats.

“Must be,” she agreed, “It’s a paper envelope, not parchment.”

“Wish my mum wrote to me as much as yours,” Mary whined as she buttered some fresh toast that had just popped up onto the table.

“It’s not my mum,” Lily replied, staring at the handwriting on the front, an odd expression on her face.

“Not?”

“Really?”

“ _She wouldn’t?_ ”

Lily looked up to see Dorcas, Marlene and Mary all staring at her incredulously. She glanced back down at the envelope again before looking back up at the girls. “Apparently.”

“First time in seven years she writes to you,” Mary leant forward. “What could she want?”

Lily shrugged, “No idea.” She placed the envelope down and resumed eating her porridge.

“You’re not going to open it now?” Dorcas asked, bridling with curiosity.

“I don’t want it to ruin my breakfast,” Lily pointed out.

“Fair,” Mary snorted.

“But,” Marlene paused, looing apprehensive. “What if something’s wrong? She’s never owled before.”

Lily dropped her spoon with a clatter that turned several nearby heads.

Marlene cringed. “Sorry Lil.”

Lily waved her off, picking up the envelope. “Guess I’d better bloody open it then.”

Mary elbowed Marlene in the ribs and glared at her, as Dorcas hastily began discussing her Christmas plans again, trying to give Lily a few moments of privacy to read her letter.

After a brief pause, Lily put the letter down, hastily stuffing it into her bag before returning to her breakfast.

The girls all exchanged glances, nodding Mary on. “Everything okay?” she asked tentatively.

Lily nodded, “Yeah, everything’s fine.” She shoved another mouthful of porridge in.

“What did she want?” Dorcas tried again, after another round of glances.

“Just to let me know she’s getting married. I’m not in the bridal party. Wants me to tell Mum and Dad I don’t want to be. That I don’t want any attention, so they don’t get on at her,” Lily spoke nonchalantly, but her rapid blinking hinted at her upset.

“Sounds like Petunia.”

“Bitch”

“Who’s she marrying? The walrus?”

Lily gave a snort at Marlene’s dig. “Apparently he is the height of sophistication and quite the catch, she’s taken great pains to let me know.”

“So, when’s the wedding?” Mary nudged the golden syrup towards Lily. “Pop some in your porridge, you deserve it today.”

Lily made a face, and then shrugged and dolloped some of the gooey golden liquid into her bowl. “Christmas.”

“So soon?”

“Apparently, it’s been planned since just after I left, when Vermin proposed. Apparently, Mum’s been insisting she write and tell me, but Tuney didn’t think it make a difference seeing I was at school and couldn’t make the engagement party anyway.”

“They had the engagement without you?” Marlene didn’t even have the grace to look apologetic as Mary elbowed her in the ribs again.

“Marlene, tact, it’s a thing yeah? We talked about it.”

“It’s fine Mare,” Lily sighed. “She’s only saying what we’re all thinking.”

“Will you go?” Dorcas asked.

“I have to, don’t I? My parents would be so upset if I didn’t. It’s New Year’s Eve though,” Lily grimaced.

“No –“

“What?”

“Lil, you can’t –“

“Miss the bash?” Lily finished. “I’m afraid I’m going to have to.”

The girls all looked a mix of scandalised and devastated, but given Lily looked the same, held their tongues. They all returned to their breakfasts, stewing.

Lily stood up abruptly. “I’m going to head to class guys, I’ll see you there?”

“Wait, Lil, I’ll come with you,” Dorcas made to rise, but Lily waved her back down. 

“I’m fine, really. I just want to speak to Flitwick before Charms.”

Dorcas sat back down, but Lily could feel their eyes on her as she left the Great Hall. She veered to the side once through the double doors, ensuring they couldn’t see as she cut towards the castle doors rather than up the stairs to the third floor.

The air was crisp and cold, the ground damp and muddy in patches, as is often the way in winter. Lily regretted leaving her scarf in the dorm this morning, but when she’d headed to breakfast, she hadn’t anticipated needing some fresh air and space.

Heading through the courtyard, she made her way toward the lake, stopping on a bench shaded by a couple of trees.

Casting a warming charm, Lily fished the letter back out of her bag and read it again.

_Best thing that’s ever happened to me… don’t want you to be there to ruin it… find an excuse, it can’t be too hard… always have to be the centre of attention… it’s my day, and it must be perfect… better if you aren’t there…_

Feeling the tears she’d fought so hard against in the Great Hall, Lily crumbled the short letter in her hand as she pressed the heels of her palms into her eyes. _Why the fuck do I have to have such a shit sister._

It wasn’t like she had much choice here. She couldn’t not show up for her sister’s wedding, no matter what Petunia said. Her parents would be devastated, and more attention would be spent asking where Lily was, than if Lily was there but insignificant in her role as sister but not bridesmaid.

But knowing that your own sister hated you that much, was so embarrassed of who you were, that she wouldn’t want you there on the best day of her life?

That was …

That…

Well that was pretty fucking heart breaking really.

 _Charms is in thirty minutes,_ Lily thought. _You’ve got thirty minutes to indulge in the misery of being someone whose sister hates you, and then you’re going to pull your shit together and get on with it._

And so, Lily indulged, keeping her head in her hands, but letting the tears flow as she took deep shaky breaths, feeling the pain and just overwhelming bloody sadness in her gut. Part of her recognised her outbreak as a stage of grief over the relationship with her sister, but mostly she just let her mind go blank as she wallowed.

So committed was she to her thirty minutes of misery, Lily failed to notice anyone approaching her until their hand came to rest on her wobbly shoulder as another sob tore from her pitiful form.

The touch started her so much she almost choked on the catch in her throat. She froze, going from blind panic to, well, more panic, until the person spoke.

“Alright, Evans?” James’ voice was a balm to her shattered nerves. He moved slowly around the bench, keeping his hand on her shoulder as he sat down beside her.

“Peachy,” Lily managed to choke out. Her head stayed in her hands, not wanting to display her surely red, surely blotchy, surely disgusting face to her friend.

“I feel like you might not be telling me the whole truth,” James said, squeezing her shoulder with her hand.

Lily only grunted, trying to take a couple of breaths to get control of herself.

“Could it be something to do with the letter mashed in your hand?” he tried again.

Lily curled her fist closer around the letter, now sodden from where it had been touching her cheek and tears. “Might.”

“Marlene said it’s from your sister.” James prompted gently.

“She has a big mouth,” Lily grumbled.

“To be fair, I don’t think she realised you were this upset, or she would have found you herself,” James explained.

“How did you find me,” Lily asked, tilting her head in her hands, but still refusing to look up. She willed her hot, wet skin to cool. “I told the girls I was going to Charms early.”

“Lucky guess,” James voiced sounded a bit strained, but then cleared. “What did she have to say?”

“Nothing I want anyone else to read.”

“That bad, huh?”

Lily sighed and nodded, “That bad.”

James fell silent, but his hand moved for her shoulder to her upper back. He rubbed gently as Lily took several more breaths and wiped at her eyes. Eventually she sat up straight and shoved the letter into the pocket of her cloak, noting regrettably afterward that the movement caused James’ hand to fall.

“Thanks,” Lily didn’t look at James as she spoke, only looked out toward the lake.

“What for?”

“Coming to find me.”

“Couldn’t leave you out here Evans,” James rubbed his hands together, “You’d freeze to death.”

“It’s barely winter,” Lily protested. “I thought you’d be tougher being from Wales.”

“Tougher yes, but not to the cold. Scotland’s a fair shade further north than our estate.”

“Poor rich boy,” Lily mocked, looking at James and rolling her eyes.

“Yeah, yeah,” James smiled good naturedly. “Things can’t be too bad if you’re taking the mick out of me.”

“I’ll always be able to do that,” Lily assured him with a small smile, but it was only fleeting. She grew quiet again, looking back out across the calm water. Lily shivered, her heating charm having worn off while she was crying. Before she could cast it again, James placed his scarf around her neck.

“Thanks,” she murmured. She pulled it tighter, feeling the warmth it carried from having been around James’ neck, and could smell a scent she couldn’t name, but was surprised to recognise as his.

“Do you want to talk about it?” James offered. Lily could feel his eyes on her, could feel the concern fairly radiating out of him.

“Nope.”

“Evans,” his voice sounded like a warning.

“I don’t want to talk about how much my sister hates me,” Lily said quietly, but firmly. “I came out here to lose my shit, and then get to Charms.”

“Priorities,” James nodded like this was obvious.

“Always,” Lily shot back, straightening her spine.

“Maybe talking about it would help,” James pointed out.

“Probably not.”

“Why?”

“Because I don’t want you to pity me,” Lily cried, standing and whirling toward him.

James sat up straighter, eyes wide. “What? What are you talking about?”

“I don’t want to be the girl that doesn’t fit in anywhere. I don’t want you to pity me my terrible sister. I don’t want to be some sorry sack of misery, alright?” Lily looked at him desperately, willing him to understand.

James stood, and reached for both her hands. It was a sign of how distracted and upset Lily felt, that she let him do it without comment. By the way her eyes didn’t leave his, James wasn’t sure she’d even registered the contact. “I could never pity you. I don’t think anyone could. You know how I see you. How most people see you.”

“And that’s why I won’t tell you or anyone what my sister thinks. The person who should have my back,” Lily glanced down at their hands, blinked, and released him, stepping further back from James. “I will be that person you think I am. I have to be.”

“Evans -“ James started but she was too quick, looking at her watch.

“Times up,” she announced. “Time for Charms.” Before James could protest further, she straightened her spine, rolling her shoulders back and let out a loud exhale. “Coming?” she asked, eyes bright once more.

James nodded. He turned for the castle with her, falling a step behind. He felt that he’d watched her put on a mask and wondered how often she wore it. He spoke softly to her back.

“If you change your mind, Evans, and want to talk, I’ll always be here to listen.”

She didn’t answer but paused in her step, so he came up along side her, bumping her shoulder into his. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How did you go? Did you pick all three clichés? Did you find more?  
> Leave me a comment and let you know what you think they were - I'll let you know at the start of Chapter 12.  
> Or just leave a comment about how you're enjoying the story so far. 
> 
> You can find me on tumblr if you'd like to connect and chat: tumbledfreckles


	12. The Cliché of doing Rounds together

It was cliché he knew, to offer to join her on rounds.

But they hadn’t really had much chance to talk since she’d found out about them. Things were back to normal, but they were both exceptionally busy with Head Duties, Quidditch and NEWT classes. Everything had just been discussions on prefect rounds, potion ingredients, and theoretical Charms.

Lily had rolled her eyes when he'd made his offer. She shrugged on her cloak and made a wondering remark about why he'd want to leave the warmth of the fire and patrol the castle on a cold, blustery, snowy evening.

James had made some excuse about wanting to visit the kitchens, and what better way not to get caught, then go with the person doing the catching. Lily had smiled, with a bit of a tsking sound she didn’t really seem to mean, and James had taken that as agreement.

So, they'd made their way slowly around the castle. They stopped at the kitchens for cauldron cakes and took away mugs of tea to keep their hands warm as they headed for the dungeons.

"You've been to a Stones concert?" Lily looked at him in disbelief as they descended the stairs into the Entrance Hall.

"Remus took us. He thought it would help with Muggle Studies.

"And?"

"Well it hasn't seemed relevant yet, but I'm still hopeful to bring it up. But you should have seen it."

"I've been to a lot of concerts, it's part of my culture, after all. I was just surprised you had."

"You have?" James looked surprised. "I find it hard to imagine you in the middle of a mosh, throwing yourself about."

Lily grimaced, "Well you've never seen me outside of the castle, it's hardly surprising is it? I'm not always a model of propriety."

"True." James pondered this new knowledge, trying to picture Lily as one of the less refined, roughly dressed patrons of the gig they had been too. "Do you smoke those funny smelling smokes they were passing around too?"

Lily paused, the corners of her lips turning up. "What smokes? Who gave them to you?"

"Someone in the crowd, while Remus was in the bathroom. They passed it along, so we tried it, and then everything seemed really light, and spinny, and funny."

"James, are you telling me you and Sirius tried marijuana?" Lily's eyes glinted mischievously. “As in weed, pot, wacky-backy?”

"Well we didn't know we had until Sirius started trying to climb one of the lighting poles to reach a rainbow and then -" James cut off suddenly and looked at Lily strangely.

"What?" Lily looked around quickly, thinking he'd heard something further down the dungeon corridor they'd just turned into.

"You called me James." James had a curious smile on his face, like he was trying to contain but couldn’t.

"Oh," Lily paused, "I suppose I did." Her cheeks pinked slightly as she watched him "That okay?"

"More than." James nodded, and they continued moving down the corridor. He took both their mugs and vanished them in the quiet.

"So, what happened after Sirius climbed the pole?"

James laughed, "Remus came back, and after a couple of attempts rein us in, decided that it wasn't worth the Statue of Secrecy to let us keep trying to chat up some girls with glittery paint on them, who we thought were mermaids, or trying to start fights with a group of short blokes Sirius swore were gnomes from his mum's garden."

Lily chuckled as she tried to imagine it.

"Have you ever tried it?" James questioned her, a sudden thought entering his head. "You seemed to know what I was talking about quite quickly."

Lily cast him a sidelong look. "Wouldn't you like to know? I did say I wasn't quite the same person outside the castle."

"I would love to see that," James said wistfully, "Head Girl Evans under the influence... really, what would McGonagall say?"

"Nothing, because there's-"

James never found out why McGonagall would never find out about Lily's extracurricular activities, as they rounded a corner and came to an abrupt halt. In front of them stood two well know figures, Evan Rosier and Paul McNair, and a smaller Slytherin that Lily didn’t know, assuming by size they might be a fourth year.

Everyone froze for a second, sizing each other up. The Slytherins were clearly coming back from somewhere, in heavy cloaks and scarves, and nowhere near their common room.

James spoke first, "You're out after curfew boys. Got a note? Where've you been?"

Evan snarled, "Wouldn't you like to know, Potter."

"I would actually. Dumbledore probably would too." James hand tightened on his wand, and as all three Slytherins caught the movement, the collective group stiffened.

"Just felt like a walk, lost track of time. We're heading back now." Paul put his arm on Evan, trying to turn them both back in the direction of their common room.

"Not so fast. Unless you can give us a reason for being out after curfew, an acceptable reason, it'll be 10 points each." Lily stepped forward, halting the boy’s movement.

"I won't be told what do by you," Evan sneered, "This school is really going to the pits, if it’s being led by a filthy, uppity, self-important, talentless, mudblood."

"Oi!" James lifted his wand, but before he could continue, a yellow light flashed across the corridor.

Evan fell to his knees, holding his hand as brown feathers sprouted, starting from his fingers and spreading quickly up his arm.

James looked over at Lily, still holding her wand at shoulder height, staring at Evan. Her expression gave nothing away, but he could see the higher rise and fall of her chest as she took deeper breaths. The mask she wore was fierce, but he was starting to recognise it better.

"Talentless, you think? Self-important?" Her tone was glacial. “Bit rich, I reckon.”

"I'll report you." Evan squawked, his voice a higher octave than previously, his arm now looking more like a wing.

"Go ahead. I'd like to see you explain to everyone that you were turned into a chicken by a muggleborn. See how strong people think you are then." Lily curled her lip in disgust.

"Come on," Paul hauled Evan to his feet, and motioned for the small boy to help. Which he did, but not without moving his wide, shocked eyes from Lily.

The group moved down the corridor, quickly, but not quickly enough that James and Lily couldn't see the feathers spreading across Evans back. As they rounded a corner and were lost from sight, a strangled sound, much like that of a chicken cluck, drifted back to them.

"Alright?" James looked across at Lily, whose wand was still outstretched. She didn't respond, and he reached across and gently lowered her arm down.

"Evans?"

This broke her trance and her eyes flicked to James'. "What?"

“They’re gone.”

She shifted her stance, looking again in the direction the boys had gone, “Jerks.”

“Evans –“

"He deserved it." Lily started striding down the corridor, towards the common room, no doubt to make sure the offending students actually returned to their beds.

"Hey," James reached out and grabbed her arm before she could move further away, "I know he did. I would have hexed him if you hadn't got there first."

“Of course, you would have,” Lily rolled her eyes, posturing relaxing slightly. Her determined look remained, however. “We need to tell Dumbledore though they’d clearly been outside.”

“You think it had something to do with the meeting you saw?” James asked.

“I’m not completely sure, but I think that fourth year was at the meeting, yeah,” Lily nodded. “If we head towards the Owlery before we finish, we can send a message tonight.”

James nodded, “Sounds good.”

Lily pulled them both back into movement, “Well, at least something came from it.”

“What’s that?” James tilted his head.

At least you admit I'm a quick draw than you." Lily

"Lily, I think we both know that you will always be quicker and clever than me."

"More inventive too."

"I'm not going to deny I'd appreciate being taught that one."

Lily shrugged, but started to smile, more of a smirk really.

James couldn't help it, "What now?"

"You called me Lily."

"You mind?" James echoed her earlier words casually but felt himself hold his breath.

Lily shook her head, "Only fair, I spose." They ambled around the corner and down the next corridor, no signs of the Slytherins, but a few feathers were scattered across the floor.

"I don't know what to think. A Head Girl that gets high, moshes at rock concerts, hexes Slytherins into chickens." James shook his head as he tutted, "What is this school coming to?"

“Told you, you only see one side of me.”

“I’m starting to see these other sides, seems to me you’re a bit more like the Marauders than you’d care to admit,” he teased. “Don’t know why it took me this long to realise.”

“I’ve just got something you lot have never heard of,” Lily retorted dryly.

“What’s that?”

“Discretion.”

“Oi! We can be discreet,” James yelped, clutching his chest like he’d been mortally wounded.

“Setting literal dungbombs to go off like land mines every time Filch jumps to the step below a trick step is not discreet. Especially not when you lot laugh like maniacs as soon as it happens.”

“Yeah, but that was only a distraction so he wouldn’t realise we’d charmed every mop bucket in the castle to self-empty the moment he’d pick it up. Took him weeks to work that out.”

Lily hmphed and crossed her arms over her chest as they started up the stairs out of the dungeons.

"Enough about me though. Tell me about what else the Head Girl gets up to in her spare time." James grinned, nudging her shoulder as they walked.

Lily smiled despite herself, "Wouldn't you like to know?"

"I'll make it up if you don't admit to it."

"You haven't got the imagination."

"I'm sorry, have you met me?"

And so, the patrol continued, James coming up with more and more outlandish ideas of what Lily did during the holidays.


	13. A Slughorn Party, A Disobedient Tie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everyone loves a double update right? These are two short chapters, before I head off for the weekend to enjoy some slightly reduced lockdown freedom. Let me know what you think!

The Common Room buzzed with activity as Lily stepped off the stairs from the girl’s dormitory. First years gathered in one corner playing gobstones, third years gossiped loudly in front of the fire, girls on one side, boys on the others, but clearly all trying to attract the other groups attention.

Some fifth years were crowded around a wireless, listening to what Lily assumed was a league match, based on the intermittent cheers and boos. The few scattered sixth and seventh years were clearly on their way to Slughorn’s Christmas party, some more reluctant than others.

Lily approached three seventh year boys near the portrait hole, who were clearly in the middle of an argument.

“I don’t know why I have to go to this farce, it’s not like old Sluggy wants me there,” Sirius grumbled.

“He invited you,” Remus insisted, sounding like this wasn’t the first time he’d heard that argument.

“Only because of my last name. Apparently, he hasn’t heard that I’m not a Black anymore, burnt off the old family carpet.”

“Well, regardless, you’re going,” Remus said firmly, “I wasn’t invited, and I need you to take me so I can meet Gregorovitch.”

“Who?”

“The wandmaker. Slughorn said he’d becoming tonight. He’s speaking at a Ministry convention next week, so he was in the country.”

Sirius continued to scowl, “Why can’t Prongs take you?”

“He’s taking me!” Peter puffed out his chest. “I’m not staying behind. Slughorn always has the best food. And he’s not stingy on the mead.”

“Plus, Pete puts out more than you do, Pads,” a voice came from the stairs. “And he doesn’t make me work for it.”

Lily looked over her shoulder in time to see James come down the final two stairs and she snorted. “Is that why you look like trash?”

“You wound me Evans, Pete loves me for who I am,” James indicated his disheveled appearance, tie draped around his neck, yet to be knotted, shirt tails hanging out.

“I love you for your plus ones,” Pete interjected, one hand on the portrait. “Now, come on.”

He marched a still grouchy Sirius out, followed by a more willing Remus.

Lily kept watching James, who was trying to simultaneously tuck in his shirt and fix his tie and failing miserably at both. She couldn’t help a giggle.

“What are you laughing at?” James glanced up at her.

“The mess of a wizard you are, Potter.”

“Yea, well, I prefer Quidditch gear to fancy dress any day. It’s buckles and straps. Not bloody knots. Why can’t dress ties be like the school ones and knot themselves.” Having finished with his shirt, James made a go at his tie, but looped it too many times over and it refused to knot.

Lily continued to giggle, and James fixed her with a glare.

“We can’t all look as gorgeous as you, Evans. What are you still going here anyway?”

“Waiting on my date,” Lily’s cheeks tinged pink.

“Who’s the lucky guy?” James dropped his eyes back to his tie, hoping the clench of his teeth wasn’t outwardly noticeable.

“Lucky girl. Marlene,” Lily sighed. “She swore she’d be ready on time. I’m not sure why I believed her.”

“Oh,” James relaxed slightly, but gave up on his tie. “Stuff it, I’m going without.”

“Oh, come here,” Lily said exasperatedly, holding her hand out for the offending item.

James looked at her warily but took several dutiful steps forward. “You sure you can manage this? It’s a tricky blighter.”

Lily rolled her eyes, “I’ll cope.” She took the tie from James’ hand and took her own steps forward. She reached up, quickly looping the material around his neck, raising slightly onto her toes. She wove and twisted the tie around itself, forming a neat knot. “There.”

Lily glanced up as she pulled gently on the tie and was surprised by how close she was to James. He was looking down at where her hands held the tie, but when his eyes moved to hers, their noses almost touched. She could see flecks of gold among the hazel.

“Thanks Lily,” James spoke softly.

“Not a problem,” Lily stepped back slowly, letting her hand slide down the tie before dropping to her side. Even with the distance, his eyes still held hers.

“Are we ready to party?” Marlene bounced eagerly down the stairs and over to them.

Lily stepped back further and turned her attention quickly to her friend. “As if I haven’t been waiting for you all this time.”

“Enough talking, more walking. I heard there’s going to be some professional Quidditch players there.” Marlene pushed Lily gently before striding ahead. “Coming, Potter?”

“With bells on McKinnon,” James drawled, following behind Lily. As they went through the portrait hole, James placed a hand on the small of Lily’s back as he bent toward her ear. “I pity the poor man she sets her sights on.”

Lily chuckled softly, and turned her head back toward him slightly, “You have no idea.”


	14. Letters at Christmas

**Merry Christmas Lily!**

**Hope your faring okay between the wedding and the Walrus. Just slip a little stinging hex in here or there and pretend the cat must have fleas. You have a cat, don’t you? Or was that the neighbours that Dore use to chase?**   
**It was the usual chaotic affair here as you’d expect. Squabbles here and there, drunken warming charms burning the food, Pops falling asleep before present opening, drunken pub songs by the boys and our cousins in the later hours. Good fun.**   
**Thanks for the beautiful necklace, I love it! I’ll be wearing it at the party, are you sure you can’t come?**

**Love,**   
**Your Favourite**

*****

_Dear Mary (aka my second favourite in case Marlene sees this and decides to kill us both in a fit of rage),_

_Merry Christmas to you too!_   
_Glad you like it, I loved the Charms book, spent all Christmas day reading it. Kept me from throttling the Walrus so a win for everyone. There were no stinging hexes, I was on my best behaviour (code: Mum was watching me like a hawk)._   
_I’m sure the necklace will look gorgeous with your robes on NYE, but I really can’t make it. Sister’s wedding trumps party unfortunately, as much as I wish otherwise. At least Dad’s organised a little midnight countdown at our place with the favourite rellies after the wedding. So, I’ll get some fun out of the night._   
_Enjoy the party, hugs to all the family._

_Love, Lily_

_PS make good choices_

*****

**Seasons Greetings Moony,**

**Hope you’re not missing us too much. It’s like the merry band of merpeople over here, all warm fuzzies, hugs and cheer. It’d make my mother sick, which makes me love it all the more. First Christmas together, guess I’m officially a Potter now.**   
**I’ve got this wicked idea for a holiday project, but Prongs won’t have a bar of it. Reckons it’s too nuts even for him (who knew that was possible?). Do you know what charms they put on brooms to make them fly? And do you know if they would work on muggle contraptions?**   
**Have some eggnog and loosen up, you’ll need to up your tolerance for the bash.**

*****

_James,_

_Thanks for your letter, Merry Christmas to you too._   
_I’m sorry to hear that your parents like Sirius better, can’t say I blame them. He is the more adorable of you and has better table manners. That strict rich boy upbringing had to count for something right?_   
_Don’t tell him I said that._   
_Cut your parents some slack and try not to burn the house down._

_Lily_

*****

_Remus,_

_Hope your doing well this festive season and having a nice break with your family._   
_Any ideas about DADA Question 10? I’m stumped._   
_Happy holidays,_

_Lily_

*****

_Happy Christmas Pete!_

_Hope you and your mum had a lovely one, I know it was a bit quiet but at least you didn’t have to keep checking your food to make sure Padfoot hasn’t done anything to it. It’s exhausting. We’ll make up for the quiet at new years though I reckon and need another week of hols to get over it._   
_Thanks heaps for the gobstones, I was after a new set since mine went missing during the summer, good of you to remember. We’ll have to have a game as soon as we get back, loser has to get the supplies for the next party._

_Say hello to your mum for me (I know she likes me best),_

*****

_**Hey Lily,** _

_**Merry Hols and all of that. Hope that bloke Nick or whatever his name is got you what you wanted. Not sure why he doesn’t just use a wand and transfigure whatever you want, but whose asking me.** _

_**Just wanted to confirm we’re all good to go, one of the boys will come get you around 8ish to get you around the wards seeing you haven’t apparated here before. Told you you should have practised over summer instead of walking to Mary’s and coming side-along with her. Not sure why you hate apparating that much anyway, it’s not that bad once you get use to it.** _

_**Anyway, no need to reply, I’ve got the wedding address off that invite you had on your nightstand, so one of the boys will come just before the party starts and they get too stuck into the firewhiskey. Wouldn’t want them to splinch you! Haha!** _

_**Much love,** _   
_**Marls** _

*****

**Dear Lily,**

**First of all, rude.**   
**My choices are exemplary. I have no idea what you’re talking about.**   
**(Okay, fine, but it was one time and he swore he was a professional Quidditch man. How was I to know he was only the janitor? He was fit!)**   
**Second of all, you can’t miss this party. It’s our seventh year. The last time we’ll all be on Christmas holidays and know we can all be there. You have to come! Just sneak out of the wedding early, they won’t even notice.**

**See you there,**   
**Mary**

*****

_**Pads,** _

_**Prongs told me your plan.** _   
_**I don’t know any flying charms that would work on a motorbike.** _   
_**I’d tell you it wasn’t a good idea, but I know that will only encourage you.** _   
_**My best option is to try to make sure it at least works properly so you don’t die flying over the Thames.** _   
_**Maybe ask Lily? She’s the Charms wiz.** _

_**See you in a couple days,** _

*****

_Evans,_

_I refuse to relinquishment my position as favourite son. I have challenged Sirius and we shall draw wands at dawn on the first. Winner gets a bottle of firewhiskey. Loser dies. How’s that for keeping old traditions alive?_   
_(Kidding about the death part, I think.)_   
_(I hope)._   
_Heard from Marley that your coming to the party after all._   
_Be my second? I reckon Sirius would look fetching as a chicken if you fancied pulling that out again._

_J_

*****

_Hey Marley,_

_Merry Christmas and happy Winter Solistice and anything else you celebrate._   
_I’ve told you guys already, I really can’t make it. I know it’s our last year, who knows where we’ll be next year, etc etc. It’s my sister’s wedding. If I leave there is no chance of her ever speaking to me again. As much as you all are my sisters of choice, she’s blood and I have to try._   
_Let the boys off the hook and they can get stuck into the firewhiskey straight after lunch. Though maybe not if they’re in charge of the fireworks!_

_Love heaps,_   
_Lily_

*****

Padfoot,

Thanks for the gift. You’re super funny by the way. It wasn’t hard at all to explain to Mum why her dairy intolerant son got a cheese making kit from his supposed mates.  
Heard you’re building a flying motorbike.  
Sounds cool.  
Can I help?  
Found some pictures in a Muggle magazine of some wicked ones, have a look through.

*****

_J,_

_I’ll give you the incantation if you do the patrol schedules for the next two months and promise to only use it on Sirius. Though personally I think he’s more of a Turkey. Let me know if you want that wand movement instead._   
_I’ve got the wedding of the year to attend, so I won’t see you or the copious amounts of alcohol your likely to drink, or the battle royale._

_Try not to miss me too much,_

_L._

*****

_Dear Delusional,_

_I repeat, make good choices. That’s all I ask._   
_Charms that might be helpful to your cause are in the sealed section of November’s Modern Witch in the article ‘Protection and Pleasure’. Have fun._   
_I’ll see you on the train,_

_Love, Lily._

******

_**Hi Lily,** _

_**Merry Christmas to you, hope you had a lovely day with your parents (sister and her fiancé besides). I’ve had a lovely time with mine, thanks for asking.** _   
_**Also, if Sirius owls you, please help him but drag it out a little? I think it best we make sure he doesn’t die, but we can delay “finding” the right Charms for as long as possible? Mrs Potter isn’t getting any younger, and I already have enough grey hair.** _   
_**The answer to number ten can be found on page 693 of the main textbook.** _   
_**Hope that helps, see you at the McKinnon’s?** _

_**Remus** _

*****

_Dorcas,_

_I don’t really care what Marley said, or Mary, or the boys._   
_It is my sister’s wedding; I have to be there. Things are bad enough at home, I can’t just leave in the middle of the reception._   
_Make them understand? I’ll give you all my sugar quills._   
_Okay fine, and all the chocolate frogs._

_Love, Lily_

*****

**Mac,**

**Prongs is being a little bitch about Evans coming to the party  
She says she’s not attending  
** **I can’t put up with this all night  
** **Please tell you girls have a plan**

**Black**

*****

**Marley,**

**This is not a drill.**   
**NYE, Evans, PARTY**   
**We need a white knight.**

**Mar**

*****

_**M,** _

_**I got this,** _

_**M.** _


	15. New Year's Eve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Wedding, a New Year's Party, a Moment.

Lily shifted uncomfortably in her heels, feeling simultaneous aches soles of her feet and her head, crossed her arms and tried not to look at the clock again. Amongst the swaths of white silk extending across the ceiling a shiny disco ball hung, casting squares of light across her bored expression in the back corner of the reception hall.

_They’re probably prepping the fireworks about now_ , Lily thought, her eyes shifting toward that mocking black and gold face, involuntarily noting that there was only just over half an hour left until midnight. _Marlene’s probably off her face, and Mary will have found her snog for the countdown._

She sniffed bitterly but forced a smile as she caught her mother’s eye across the room as the older woman waved her arms wildly and circled in a boogie like fashion around Lily’s father, who bopped his head obligingly. The wedding was set to end shortly, but not soon enough for Lily’s sake, who had had just about enough of being ignored by the one person she came for.

_I guess I prefer being invisible to the snide remarks about being a trouble youth,_ she considered wryly. Vernon’s family had assumed that she must be attending some type of correction juvenile facility, given none of the Evans family had named the exclusive boarding school Lily attended during the year. Comments and sniffs had become increasingly unsavoury throughout the day.

The song eventually wound down, and the DJ announced it was time to form a human archway at the front entrance, through which the newly weds would exit to begin their married life together.

Lily looked over at her sister as she moved toward the groomsmen giving out sparklers. Petunia did look incredibly happy. She was all smiles over her normally angular face as she prepped and preened for the final exit with her maid of honour, a girl Lily had honestly never met before today.

She dutifully took a sparkler when offered one and moved into position next to her father. He smiled at her as they lifted the grey rods into the air, waiting for the best man to come down the line to light them. “Almost there Lils,” he encouraged, “And then home in time for the countdown.”

“Cheers Dad,” Lily grinned back, grateful to have at least one ally. Her dad didn’t like his new son in law any more than Lily but had more tact than she to keep it to himself. Hadn’t stopped him organising a little midnight celebration at their home for the more preferred family members once the wedding was over though. The thought of it had got Lily through the day.

Petunia and Vernon seemed to be taking a long time to start their run, and Lily’s arm was getting tired. She swapped to her other side and tried to keep her smile.

“Lily,” a voice behind her made her almost drop the sparkler.

She turned in surprise, “Billy?”

Billy McKinnon, Marlene’s older brother by three years, long since graduated Hogwarts, was standing awkwardly behind her.

“What are you doing here?” Lily asked in confusion, noting he didn’t seem to be wearing robes but was still drawing strange looks from other wedding guests, who clearly realised this man hadn’t been at the wedding all the while. The wand in his hand, resting against his side didn’t help. Lily hoped he’d been discreet with his arrival at least.

“Marley sent me to jail break you. She didn’t want you to miss the fireworks,” Billy explained

“Ohhhh,” Lily shook her head at the thought of her pushy friend begging her older brother to leave a party so close to midnight. “That’s very kind but I –“

“She said I couldn’t take no for an answer,” he smiled apologetically. “I really can’t go back without you.”

“Lily, quick,” Lily’s father pulled at her arm, holding out his sparkler for Lily to light hers from. “They’re about to start.”

“Oh!” Lily said again, this time in a rush. She lit her sparkler and held it up. “Billy here, sparks!”

She grabbed his wand arm and thrust it in the air. Billy obligingly lit it with white sparks to match the others, and Lily prayed they’d all had enough to drink that they wouldn’t notice he held a wooden stick, and that the sparkles weren’t burning down.

Petunia and her new husband, the secretly but aptly named Walrus, ducked through the rain of flickering lights and cheers, and into the flashy black car that awaited them. A hand waving out the window was the last Lily saw of her sister as it pulled away.

“Lily, we need to go, or we’ll miss it,” Billy pulled at her arm.

Lily turned back to him, still looking toward the car, finding it hard to draw her gaze from her the car’s taillights. “Billy, I wish I could,”

“Marley will never let me hear the end of it if you don’t.”

“I’ll owl her, I promise. But my family –”

“Want you to have a good time tonight too,” her dad cut in. Lily started, not realising he’d been listening.

‘Dad, no, it’s fine,” Lily began to protest.

“No, Lily, it’s okay. Go. Be with your friends. You’ve done a super job all day, and I know it wasn’t easy. You’ve earnt a reprieve,” Lily’s dad nudged her towards Billy.

“But Mum –”

“I’ll square it away,” he interrupted again. “Just come home before the post wedding lunch tomorrow, yeah? And in one piece please,” he directed this sterner comment more toward Billy, who flinched slightly.

“Dad, he’s Marley’s brother,” Lily explained hastily. “Under her strict orders to fetch me.”

Billy nodded quickly. “I’ll make sure she gets there and back safely though, Sir.”

Her father continued his hard stare, until Lily interrupted by throwing her arms around her father, “Thanks Dad. Happy New Year.”

“Happy New Year, love,” he hugged her back briefly. “Now off with you, have fun.”

Lily stepped back and nodded. She turned towards Billy and took his arm, “Come, we’ll go through to the back garden. It should be empty.”

“Was a second ago,” Billy agreed and followed her easily.

They stepped into the garden and ducked behind some rose bushes. Lily linked her arm more solidly through Billy’s.

“Ready?” he asked.

Almost as soon as she nodded Lily felt a pull behind her navel as Billy turned on his heel. Her eyes closed, and when they opened again, they were in a different snow-covered garden. One Lily easily recognised as belonging at bottom of the McKinnon’s rather large backyard.

“Thanks Billy,” she smiled gratefully once her nausea settled.

“No stress,” the blonde-haired boy grinned back, looking so much like his sister. He looked almost shy for a second as he motioned them towards the French doors, behind which Lily could hear faint music.

Lily shivered as the cold started to sink in and set off for the door.

“How have you been?” she asked politely. “Marlene said you’re becoming a curse breaker?”

Billy nodded. “It’s full on, the training, I’m lucky they gave us time off for Christmas with everything going on.”

“You’re enjoying it though?” Lily guessed by the way his face lit up as he spoke.

“Absolutely. Never a dull moment,” Billy held the door open for her and Lily entered the noisy living room. It had clearly been expanded for the evening and was filled with people. Lily was disappointed not to see any of her friends nearby. Hopefully she’d find them before the countdown.

“You look lovely by the way,” Billy said quietly, and Lily turned, surprised to find him still next to her, looking down at her quite admiringly. She’d thought he’d return to his friends now his duty to his sister was done.

“Thanks,” Lily smoothed down her floral skirt, and retucked her loose blue chiffon top. She’d gone for a simple elegant look for her role as sister, determined not to give Petunia any reason to think she was trying to outshine the bride. “Bit out of place amongst everyone’s evening robes though.”

“No one will notice,” Billy assured her. “They’ll be too captured by your eyes.”

“Billy,” Lily glanced away uncomfortably.

“I always thought you were the prettiest of all Marley’s friends. Would you dance with me?” he asked, motioning towards the dance floor, holding his hand out to her.

“Evans!” Lily was saved from answering by possibly the loveliest sound she’d ever heard. The fact it came from James Potter’s mouth didn’t surprise her as much as it once would of. “What are you doing here?”

“James,” she cried back, leaping towards him as he came through the crowd to stand before she and Billy. She threw her arms around his neck, jumping slightly into his arms to get her mouth close to his ear. Luckily, being a son of mischief, James was quick on the take, and wrapped his arms around her as she jumped, holding her off the ground. “Help,” she whispered.

He pulled his head back to look at her, and Lily quickly flicked her eyes towards Billy, before giving James a wide-eyed look. He pulled her in again, burying his head into her hair as he lowered her down to her feet. Lily felt her skin flush with a heat that wasn’t due to the crowded room as she swore James’ lips brushed her neck. “On your lead,” he murmured back to her, before straightening.

Lily turned back toward Billy, but kept her grip on James’ wrist, leaning slightly into him. “Billy rescued me from the wedding,” she explained. “Marlene sent him so I wouldn’t miss out on the fun. And now I get to be with you.”

James raised his eyebrows at her high pitch but moved his arm around her shoulders anyway. “And I’m extremely grateful. I was feeling a bit miserable without this one.” Lily looked at him, not quite glaring but getting her point across he was laying it on a bit thick. He only smiled charmingly back at her. “Thanks mate,” he added, looking back at Billy.

Billy nodded, looking a bit put out. “Marlene didn’t mention anything about you two getting together?”

“Didn’t she? How strange,” Lily fairly sang, tightening her that had slipped around James’ back. She tried to ignore her now racing heart. _That’s what you get for deception_. “Speaking of Marlene, we’ll have to take a rain check on that dance, Billy. I must go find her. Thanks again!”

Before Billy could respond Lily tugged James back through the crowd, her hand sliding down to hold his as she pulled.

“You minx Evans, soliciting admirers when you’ve already got a fake boyfriend,” James teased her as they wove through the dance floor. “You were right. My imagination really doesn’t compare to what you get up to outside of Hogwarts.”

“Shush,” Lily admonished, giving an extra tug on James’ hand to jerk him forward. He laughed rather than struggled.

“Why didn’t you just tell him you didn’t want to dance with him?”

“What kind of girl doesn’t dance with a guy who gave up part of his night to ferry his sister’s friend around?” Lily shook her head. “I didn’t want to be cruel.”

“Wouldn’t have been cruel Evans, just honest,” James pointed out. “How was the wedding? You look great, by the way.”

Lily stopped and took a moment to scan around her, raising on tip toes to look through the crowd. She bit her lip with a small smile, “Thanks.” Somehow James commenting on her wedding get up didn’t make her feel as uncomfortable as when Billy did it. “It was… a day.”

James nodded sympathetically and squeezed her hand. He looked like he was about to say something in response, but Lily caught a flash of blonde to the side of his shoulder.

“Marlene!”

“Lily!” Marlene’s shriek equalled Lily’s own as she threw her arms around the redhead, causing her to let go of James.

“Thanks for sending in the calvary,” Lily told her, “Billy was a gem. Didn’t think he liked you enough to leave the party for a rescue mission though.”

Marlene shrugged, grinning mischievously, “Well, he’s always been a bit sweet on you, so I figured that would help.”

“Wish I’d known that earlier,” Lily muttered as she heard James snort behind her. She cast him a backward glance that was intended to intimidate him, but he just grinned.

“Well, if my services are no longer required,” he jerked his head toward where a clearly drunk Sirius was trying to get Remus and Peter to coordinate a congo line. It looked like he’d have better herding cats.

Lily laughed and nodded, “Much appreciated Potter, good luck with that.”

“I’ll need it,” he muttered and with a touch to Lily’s arm, was gone.

Lily turned back to Marlene, who was looking at James’ receding back strangely. “That for me?” she asked hopefully, pointing to the glass Marlene held.

“Here, it’s refillable,” Marlene pressed the firewhiskey on her and then used both hands to turn Lily. She had only a second to glance back at where James had gone before he disappeared from view. “The girls are this way. Well, Dorcas anyway. Mary found herself –“

“A snog?” Lily guessed, and Marlene nodded delightedly.

Dorcas was also very pleased to see Lily. They exchanged quick catch ups about their Christmas’ so far that hadn’t been in their letters, before taking a turn being the teenagers they were. This mainly involved giggling and spying on their friend while they danced, as Mary swayed back and forth with a friend of Billy’s nearby. The man appeared to truly fit the description of tall dark and handsome and was rumoured to be in line to become an Unspeakable.

Lily found the firewhiskey went down well after a long day of forced smiles and pretend joy. She could feel the weight lift off her shoulders as she danced with her girls, limbs becoming looser.

“Everyone, it’s almost time, please join us in the garden,” Marlene’s dad’s voice cut through the music, magically enhanced to ensure all the guests heard. Murmuring in anticipation, everyone started to move through the door Lily felt she’d only just come through.

Billy and Marlene’s other brothers were gathered at the bottom of the lawn, a distance from where the guests gathered. Lily could see a large collection of Muggle fireworks surrounding them, bigger than last years pile for sure.

“Where did they get them all from?” Lily started to ask Marlene, but as she turned her head side to side, realised she’d lost them in the moving crowd. Unbothered, she moved herself to a good viewing position, figuring she’d find them after.

She shivered and was reaching for wand to perform a warming charm before the frost could really sink in when an arm slipped around her shoulders, a cloak swishing around her with it.

“Where’s your cloak?” James asked as she looked up at him. “It’s bloody freezing out here.”

“Didn’t bring it,” Lily answered ruefully. “Until half an hour ago I had no idea I’d need it. I thought I’d be back in parent’s kitchen watching my aunts make fools of themselves.”

“Sounds entertaining,” James smiled.

“I’d rather be here,” Lily admitted, slipping her arm around the back of James’ waist, moving closer to him at the same time. “Even if I do have to share your cloak to prevent frostbite.”

“What else are boyfriends for?” James joked. “Even if they’re pretend. I figured better me than Billy.”

Lily grimaced, “Thanks for before. It was so nice of him to come get me, but I didn’t really want to dance with him. It seemed like I was leading him on. And I didn’t know how to tell him so without offending him so much he doesn’t apparate me home. I’m not so keen on it myself even when I do know the way.”

“Anytime, Evans,” James gave her shoulders a slight squeeze before checking his watch. “They should be about ready to go.”

Sure enough, Billy shot up red sparks in the night’s sky, beginning a ten second count down. Lily could feel James arm move around her, fingertips brushing her bare arm, his breath rustling her hair as they counted down along with the crowd. Her fingers squeezed tighter into the firm muscles on his side as _Happy New Year_ cries rang out. They both watched as the fireworks exploded above them, lighting up the dark sky.

Lily smiled as the bright lights lit up Mary to her left, kissing the soon to be Unspeakable, and Marlene and Dorcas hugging happily further ahead of her down the garden.

“Happy New Year, James,” she said, looking up at the boy, turned man, who had come to mean so much to her this year.

James shifted so they were even closer together, looking down at her with a soft smile. The coloured lights above were mirrored in the glass of his specs. Lily felt her breath catch as his eyes locked on hers, and she saw the gold flecks dancing within the hazel, reminding her of the snitch he sometimes played with when he needed to think.

He leant down slowly, his head coming closer and closer to hers. Lily’s eyes flicked down to his lips, and then back up to meet his.

“Happy New Year, Lily,” he responded, before kissing her softly on her cheek.

Lily’s breath let out in a sigh as James pulled back but didn’t step any further away from her. Their eyes locked back together as Lily’s hand started to reach up toward his face.

“James,”

“Prongs!”

Whatever Lily had planned to say was gone as they were both attacked by Sirius, who swooped, throwing arms over both of their shoulders.

“Happy New Years, Prongs,” he crowed happily. “You too, Evans,” he added, sending wafts of mead laden breath her way.

“Happy New Year, Black,” Lily echoed, wrinkling her nose.

“Yes, Pads, Happy New Years and all that,” James pushed him. “Lily,”

“ _Happy New Years,”_ rang again and again as the other Gryffindor seventh years joined the fray, pulling them all together for a massive group hug.

James kept looking at Lily throughout, now across the circle from him, a thoughtful look to his expression. She met his eye, blushed a bit but smiled, before hugging her friends and asking about their resolutions for the coming year.

“More drinks anyone?” Peter asked, holding up a bottle of firewhiskey and some shot glasses.

“Cheers mate,” James shook his head and took the bottle, swigging straight from it. “Happy New Year.”


	16. Library Chats

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A mid-week update! What were the odds.   
> I've got a few chapters written ahead now, so there should be fairly regular updates - weekly at least, but I'm going to focusing on Jilytober for the next 31 days, so look out for new one-shots too!

“So, I heard something about you,” Lily looked up to find Emmaline Vance, a Ravenclaw seventh year, popping into the chair opposite her at the library. Emma was a fellow prefect, and the two had become good friends through the trials of prefect meetings, rounds, and a solid Runes partnership in sixth year.

Lily had originally been a bit put out none of the other Gryffindors had continued with Runes, but found the Ravenclaw to have a sharp, dry sense of humour that complimented the often dull, monotonous hours studying scratch marks that Peter could have made with his tiny claws.

Now, she put her quill to rest in the ink bottle, and sat back, stretching her arms over head, hearing creaks and cracks that wouldn’t have sounded out of place coming for an eighty-year-old wizard. Her Charms essay, while thoroughly captivating in subject, was long, and she realised she probably hadn’t moved for most of the morning.

“What did you hear?” she asked curiously.

“That you were snuggling up to a certain gentleman at the McKinnon’s. Apparently you looked quite cosy watching the fireworks together,” Emma grinned wolfishly.

Lily tilted her head to the second for a second. She knew she’d gotten a bit drunk as the night wore on into the early hours. But she wasn’t sure she remembered snuggling. Then her eyes cleared and widened, “Oh.”

Emma chuckled, “Care to share how that happened?”

Lily shook her head, “It was nothing. I didn’t have a cloak to watch the fireworks.”

“And you happened to find some warmth under his?” Those eyebrows wiggled.

“We’re mates, Emma. You know that. He was being kind, that’s all,” Lily shrugged.

“But you want more? You sound almost disappointed.”

“I’m more concerned with what other people are saying,” Lily sidestepped the question. “You know I hate being gossiped about.”

“Shouldn’t have become Head Girl then,” Emma pointed out. “That’s practically celebrity status around here.”

“Yes, because I have so much time for drama with all my NEWT classes, Head duties, rounds, tutoring,” Lily cast her arm over her full table of books, parchment and writing implements.

“And apparently a secret romance with the Head Boy.”

Lily glared at her friend, “ _Emma.”_

Emma grinned as she held her hands up, “Just reporting what I hear.”

“I’ll be pleased if you can report the opposite if you hear it mentioned again,” Lily said stiffly. “Now, if you don’t mind?”

Emma stood up from her chair, nodding, “I should really get back to my own books. I just couldn’t resist a tease. See you in Runes?”

“Yeah, yeah” Lily waved her off, returning to her paragraph of multi-layered healing Charms. She kept her head down and tried to fight the urge to look around the library, afraid she’d met multiple sets of eyes looking back. “This castle is too bloody small.”

Mary was the next to interrupt her, dropping into the chair at Lily’s side this time. “I need you.”

“Great, lets run away together. Don’t tell the others,” Lily responded dryly, not looking up from her work.

“Lovely offer, but no. I need you to go on a date.”

Lily looked up to see Mary giving her her most charming smile. The one she often used to stop Slughorn taking points when she failed to hand in yet another assignment. “Come again.”

“John’s got a weekend off coming up and it just happens to be on the next Hogsmeade weekend. He said he’d come up for a lunch date, only he’s got a friend that he promised he’d look after so he’d have to come too. So, I need a double.”

“Who’s John?”

“My boy from New Years!” Mary exclaimed.

“Oh,” Lily shrugged sheepishly. “Sorry, I didn’t know you’d kept in contact.”

Mary nodded, “He owled me like two days after the party. He’s dead keen. I don’t think he gets the chance to meet many girls in his training.”

“So, he is going to be an Unspeakable then?”

“Yeah, I think so. He says he can’t really talk about what he’s doing, so what else could it be?”

“And you want me to double with you two love birds and some random guy? Sit there while you paw at him under the table and try to make small talk? Why on earth would you think I’d say yes,” Lily asked incredulously.

“Because the friend is Adam Diggory,” Mary played her trump card.

Lily sat still, her quill finally dropping from her hand. “Adam Diggory? Brother of Amos? The Hufflepuff that graduated when we were in second year. That gorgeous hunk of a man that once helped me out of a trick step in our first weeks in the castle when we didn’t even know there were trip steps? Whose eyes were so captivating I promptly fell down two more steps?”

Mary grinned, “See, I knew you’d come round.”

“I haven’t come round,” Lily shook herself. “He’s handsome, but I remember from that walk to the Hospital Wing he’s not very interesting. And anyway, we all agreed, Hogsmeade is for the girls.”

“Is that why Marlene just agreed to a date with Hinks?”

Lily’s jaw dropped, “She did not.”

“She did. Reckons she couldn’t get a good snog in at New Years with her family all round, so she’s hanging out for it.”

“What about Dorcas, we can’t leave her alone.”

“Has a date with Tammy in Ravenclaw. They’ve booked Pudifoots and everything. So technically she’s following the rules, Hogsmeade being for the girls and all. Just not quite the girls you thought.”

“Bloody useless,” Lily grumbled, “All of you. We said we’d spend this year together.”

“And we have Lil, but a girl has needs. Help me with mine?” Mary stroked at Lily’s upper arm before laying her head on her shoulder. She looked her at her friend with wide, helpless eyes.

“I’ll think about it,” Lily pushed her off. “After I finish my essay.”

Mary looked at the long length of parchment, “It’s not a thesis Lil, Merlin, you’ve got loads here.”

Lily shrugged, “You know how I get. And I’ve learnt a lot about healing charms in the process, so that will surely come in useful sometime.”

“True. So, you’ll come on the date?”

“I said I’ll think about it,” Lily turned firmly back to her work.

“Come on, Lil,” Mary tried again. “Who else would you go with? You don’t want to go alone.”

“I’d rather that than a front row seat to your debauchery,” Lily retorted.

“I will beg you, right here, in front of everyone,” Mary rose from her chair and made to kneel next to Lily.

“I’m more likely to say yes if you quit pestering me,” Lily pulled the other girl up by her elbow. “Or at least less likely to kill you so you can’t even go on the date.”

“Alright, alright. But I’d love you forever,” Mary started to back away from the table, hands in a prayer position at her chest. “You’d be my favourite.”

“I already am, you tosser.”

“True, that must mean you’ll do it.”

“That’s _not_ what I said,”

“You’re the best, Lil! I’ll send John an owl now,”

_“Mary.”_

Mary only laughed, ignoring a warning look from Pince across the library, turned on her heel and left the library. Lily returned to her Charms essay, starting to pull a conclusion together. She found her concentration almost shot by the interruptions and for the most part her quill tip just rested on her essay.

She sat for so long, the remaining ink of the quill pooled where it touched the parchment, creating a large black stain in the middle of her summary. When her eyes finally focused again, she gasped and drew her wand to vanish the mess.

“Alright Evans?”

Lily looked up, started, to find James sitting where Emma had been previously. By the look of his reclined position, he’d been there a little while.

“James,” she shook herself a bit, “Potter. How long have you been there?”

He smiled, but his eyes continued to hold a look of concern. “Long enough to know you aren’t just having trouble finishing the Charms assignment.”

Lily shrugged, “Charms often inspires deep thought and reflection. You don’t know.”

“Something tells me it might be a little more. Care to share?” he offered, starting to pull out his own books.

Lily thought for a second. How could she tell him she’d been replaying those fireworks for what felt the thousandth time since they’d returned to the castle? She couldn’t. She couldn’t explain to herself why she kept focusing on that moment, what response in herself she wasn’t recognising. She opted again for the tried and tested change of subject.

“What are you doing? I thought you had practise most of the day?”

James scowled as he finished piling up supplies and shoved his bag back under the table. “It’s a white out. We got in maybe an hour before I had to call it. Couldn’t have the beaters taking everyone out by mistake.”

“Well there’s still a while until the next match,” Lily tried to reassure him, “I’m sure you’ll make up for it.”

“I hope so. It’ll be a tough match, against Slytherin. They almost always play dirty, and Hooch isn’t always able to call it.”

“You’ll do great, you always do.”

James shook his head, “I’ve never felt this pressure before. I’ve always wanted to win but now it’s more. I’m terrified I’m going to let us all down in my last year.”

“James,” Lily reached across the table, placing her hand on top of his clenched fist. “No one is going to think that. It’s a team sport. And anyway, you have nothing to worry about. You’re going to win.”

James looked down at their hands, “This faith in me feels quite new.” He rolled his hand around, linking their fingers together. Lily felt her breath hitch as his thumb brushed gently back and forth along hers. She fought to keep her voice even as she replied.

“On the Quidditch Pitch? Definitely not. I’ve always been quite aware that your talent in that area is not grossly overexaggerated, as much as it probably swells your ego. I’m a proud Gryffindor after all.”

James smiled, squeezing her hand. “True.” He looked up to meet her eyes now. “Thanks, Evans.”

“Just telling the truth Potter. You’ve got this,” Lily tapped their joined hands on the table, feeling a restlessness in her stomach. Only a second later, the feeling turned into more of a sinking sensation as something over James’ shoulder caught her eye.

Two fifth year girls sat a couple of tables away, out of earshot, but in clear view of Lily’s table. She could see them motioning towards the two Head students, and giggling to each other as they nudged elbows, not even bothering to be discreet. Emma’s earlier words flashed through her brain. 

Lily caught herself before her instinct made her fly back away from James. To do so would feel like an admission of guilt, and Lily wasn’t sure what she had to feel guilty about. Nothing had happened between them that wasn’t within the realm of friendship. James hadn’t tried to kiss her, even when she had expected him to. _Wanted him too_ , she realised.

But it didn’t matter, he hadn’t done it, and he seemed happy with their relationship the way it was.

“Alright?” James squeezed at her hand as he repeated his earlier words, something he seemed to ask her an awful lot. He started to turn to see what had caught her gaze, and Lily hastened to answer him before he could see the whispering girls.

“Yeah fine,” Lily sat back, slowly releasing his hand after giving her own squeeze back. “Now if your confidence has been restored, are you going to do some work or are you just here to be a distraction.” She picked up her quill, using it to underline her words as she scanned to try and pick up her previous train of thought.

“You like my distractions,” James tried to protest, but as he was flipping open a book at the same time with some purpose, Lily didn’t bother to respond. They settled in to work quietly.

She was surprised to find a little while later, as she paused to review what she’d written, that James was staring at her.

“What?” she felt at her cheek where her ink stained hand had been resting. “Did I get smudges on my cheek again?”

“No,” James shook his head. “I was just wondering what had you so deep in thought when I came in here.”

“Really nothing,” Lily insisted.

“I thought it might be your Hogsmeade date,” James looked back down at his work as he spoke.

“What? How do you even know about that?” Lily’s eyes rolled heavenward as she groaned. “ _Mary.”_

“She was practically skipping up the steps when I passed her on the way down here, she was so happy. Couldn’t wait to tell me about it.”

“I don’t think I even actually said yes,” Lily sighed. “But she wasn’t taking a no.”

“Moving on to an older man huh. And you didn’t even have the decency to tell your fake boyfriend beforehand,” James’ words were teasing, but there was a tightness to his jaw that Lily didn’t like.

“Not willingly.” Lily ducked her head a bit, trying to meet his eyes as he steadfastly focused on his book. “Reckon you can pull off another rescue effort? Help a girl out?”

“You don’t want to go?” James asked, looking up now, but Lily felt like he was guarding himself in way he hadn’t for months. “Then why didn’t you just say that?”

“I did! Kind of… I don’t know,” Lily trailed off. “Mary was so excited. This will make her happy. I didn’t want to disappoint her.”

“Merlin, Evans, this sounds like when you wouldn’t just tell Mar’s brother that you didn’t want a dance. You don’t have to be so self-sacrificing all the time.”

“I’m not,” she protested.

“You are. You always go out of your way to help everyone, make them feel better. You’re allowed to put yourself first,” James’ eyes now blazed at her, but not in temper. There was fire in his words but not at her expense.

“It’s like she’s asking me to do something that will make miserable,” Lily shrugged.

“Then why don’t you want to go?” he tilted his head to the side as he tried to figure her out.

Lily paused, trying to get the right wording. “Adam is a nice bloke, handsome, kind. And he’s a Hufflepuff so he’s obviously loyal.”

“Sounds perfect,” James muttered, looking down at his work again. “I can see why you don’t want to go.”

“He’s just not my type,” Lily finished as if he hadn’t spoken.

James paused and looked up at her, “No?” he asked, as if he didn’t believe her.

“No,” she replied more firmly.

“Who is then?” he asked curiously. “You don’t really ever go on dates, not since Mike Barry in early Sixth. And that was just a few weeks.”

“Keeping tabs, are you?” Lily teased lightly. When James didn’t quite meet her smile with one of his own, Lily’s faded. “I don’t really know,” she admitted. “I just know what’s not my type, and I don’t really want to spend my time on anyone that isn’t. It doesn’t seem worth to try when it’s just not there.”

“But maybe it can build into something. Things aren’t always fireworks from the first meeting you know. You’ve got to give a bloke a chance,” James pointed out.

“I know,” Lily nodded. “I just haven’t found anyone interesting enough to want to take one.”

James was quiet for a little while, and Lily thought he might let the subject dropped. “I asked you out once,” he finally said, so low she could barely hear him.

She couldn’t help the hoot that let out, bringing her hand to her mouth to cover it. “Yes, you did. For a laugh.”

James’ eyes widened, “It wasn’t for a laugh.”

“ _James_. You asked me out by shouting at me across the grounds, in front of a crowd of people, while attacking another student, who at the time I stupidly thought was my friend.”

James had the grace to look extremely apologetic, “I still feel terrible about that. I had no idea,”

Lily waved him off, “You apologised enough for that last year. Let’s not go down that path.”

James nodded but continued to regard her thoughtfully. “You really thought I asked you out for a laugh?”

“Didn’t you?” Lily’s own eyes widened as she considered him.

He shook his head vehemently. “Not at all. I meant it.”

“You can’t of,” Lily protested. “You’d never even given me a moment of your time before. Not in that way at least.”

“Didn’t mean I didn’t have the biggest crush on you though,” James admitted.

Lily found herself lingering on the use of past tense in his admission. “You never asked again though. I just assumed.”

“You rejected me pretty vehemently,” he pointed out. “Even my ego bruised after that. And you were so upset for the remainder of term over Snape. It didn’t exactly seem appropriate. By the time we came back from summer…”

“Mike had asked me out on the platform,” Lily finished.

James grimaced, “My chance was missed. And you were so quiet last year, you kept to the girls and the library.”

Lily couldn’t help herself, willed herself not to ask, but the words came off her tongue before she could catch them back, “And now?”

James stilled, looking at her curiously. It took a few beats for him to respond and all the while Lily forced herself to meet his gaze, certain that to look away now would give away more than she was willing to admit even to herself. His eventual reply positively brimmed with warmth when it came.

“Being friends with you, Lily, is one of the most wonderful things about this year. I didn’t even know how amazing you were when I crushed on you in fifth year. How kind, how caring. How you put everyone else first, how funny you can be when no one’s paying attention. How strong you are. I couldn’t ask for a better Head partner, a better friend.” James paused, “Don’t tell Sirius I said that.”

Lily smiled, trying to hide the acute disappointment at his use of the word friend. It’s what they were after all. “Course not. Can you imagine the hysterics if he thought I was trying to usurp him?”

James shuddered, “I don’t even want to think about it.”

Lily joined his soft laughter, feeling a sudden awkwardness. “Well if you think of anyway I could get out of this date, let me know.”

“You wouldn’t do it,” James replied.

“I probably would,” she sighed.

“Not if it left Mary high and dry,” he pushed.

Lily sighed again, twirling her quill in her fingers, “True. It’s a drag, being so kind.”

James snorted, “I’m sure.” He turned back to his work. “Now stop distracting me, Evans, I’ve got work to do.”

“Yeah, I’m the problem.” But Lily turned back to reviewing her essay, lapsing into silence again.

A long while later, she stretched her foot out under the table, nudging James’ with her own. “Hey, Potter,” she said without looking up.

“Yeah,” she felt his eyes on her as his quill paused.

“I feel the same about our friendship. It means the world to me.” She paused, bit her lip and continued, “You’re not the same person you were then. When you asked me. That boy I wouldn’t have given a chance. But you aren’t him anymore.”

“Thanks,” her replied softly. 

She made a correction in her paper, as she let her foot drop back under her chair. James was still looking at her, she could tell, but she couldn’t look up. The words she hadn’t said hung between them. The question of if he was now the type of man she would give a chance to went unasked, and therefore unanswered.

Eventually, realising she wouldn’t say more, or maybe afraid of her answer if he asked the question, James returned to his work.


	17. Waiting Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cliche: Waiting up for the other to come back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually meant to post this last week, but got carried away by Jilytober Prompts.   
> Hope you've been enjoying all the amazing Jilytober content - some brilliant writing.

As the sun started to rise it sent faint, pale winter rays through the broken glass of the shack’s window where they rested with a timid warmth on James’ cheek. He could feel the cool breeze through his thick winter coat, sending strong scents past his velvet nose. The gentle movement of his head caused a knocking sound as his antlers bumped the chair next to him, almost tipping it over as they caught on a knot in the wood.

He heard a snuffle near to him, and he opened one eye to see Padfoot still rested on the end of the bed, lying on his back, feet in the air, head falling back over the edge toward them. He wriggled in his sleep, no doubt scratching an itch on his back. The movement caused a disruption to his equilibrium and James watched as he lost his balancing act, falling onto his head before his body slipped to the floor.

James snorted and closed his eyes for a second, feeling the transformation slide over him, his second skin transitioning back to his human form. His antlers slowly shortened as his skull widened and his hair lengthened out. By the time his eyes opened again, Sirius had flipped upright onto all fours and was shaking himself. That didn’t stop James letting out a peel of laughter.

“Mate, that was super graceful. I thought you were always meant to land on your feet.”

A quicker transition than James’, being more alike in size to his animagus, in a blink of an eye Sirius stood in Padfoot’s place and turned to glare at his friend. “That’s cats, you duffer.” As James continued to chuckle Sirius huffed and turned back to the bed. “Don’t think I don’t laugh when you catch those overgrown twigs on anything and everything.”

“Oh, I know you do. That bark doesn’t sound as fierce as you think it does when your cackling away. Positively high pitched,” James moved forward to the bed as well, a slight frown on his face. “How does he look?”

“Okay I think,” Sirius replied as he cast a spell over their friend, curled under a blanket. The small rat squeaked from his place next to the pillow where the young werewolf’s head rested. Sirius completed his spell and rested a hand gently on Remus’ shoulder. “You’re alright, mate,” he whispered softly. “But we better go. Come on Wormy.’’

The rat moved into Sirius’ waiting hand and was quickly placed on Sirius shoulder as he followed James out of the shack and down the tunnel. They were quiet, yawning and stretching as they made their way through the dark space, occasionally bumping into the dirt walls. At the tunnel entrance, Sirius set Peter down, who scurried out to stop the Willow’s abrasive movement, before returning to complete his own change.

Other than a general wellbeing check, there was not much more to be said as they moved back to the castle, knowing it wouldn’t be long until staff and students would be up and might catch them. Though it was the weekend, it was also Hogsmeade, and many often broke their habitual lie-ins to make the most of the day. They hurried through the castle as quickly as they could, which probably wasn’t much faster than a sloth, James reckoned.

Sirius gave the password and they tumbled in the portrait hole. James was last through and fairly collided with Peter’s back as he failed to realise the boys had stopped just inside.

“Ouch,” he commented mildly. “What –”

“Prongs,” Sirius interrupted quietly. He didn’t turn back to James, who stepped around Peter and followed his gaze. His heart fairly melted at what he saw.

Lily sat in front of the fire, between the coffee table and the armchair that faced toward the portrait hole. A book lay open on her lap, almost falling off, with more stacked on the table. Lily’s hand lay on the open page, as if she’d been tracing the words. She wasn’t looking at the text though, as she had fallen asleep reading. Her head rested to the side against the armchair seat, chin tucked to her shoulder. Her eyes were closed, and her hair was loose, covering most of the exposed side of her face.

Sirius stepped aside as James moved forward without a word. Lily didn’t wake as he knelt next to her, nor as he slowly removed the book from her lap and placed it on the table. A quick glance at the cover told him it was another book on Healing, something she’d be reading a lot lately.

It wasn’t until he reached out to carefully brush her hair back from her face, tucking it behind her ear that she started to stir. The backs of his fingers brushed against her cheek, taking in the softness of her skin, and the warmth it held, helped by the fire still crackling in the hearth.

“Evans, what are you doing down here?” He asked softly, his hand coming to rest on her shoulder as her eyes opened.

She blinked slowly at him for a second, before her eyes cleared and focused. Her arm lifted so her hand could grip his outstretched arm. “You’re alright,” she breathed. Her eyes flicked over his shoulder to where Sirius and Peter stood. “You’re all aright?”

“Of course,” Peter said, a bit more confidence in his tone than normal, his chest puffing out at a bit as he took in the Head Girl’s concern.

Sirius echoed his words, reassuring Lily of their health, before he directed Peter through the common room and up the stairs, just one significant nod back at James. James watched them go, before turning back to Lily. He squeezed her shoulder to bring her gaze from his mates.

“I told you before we left, we’d be alright,” he said. “You didn’t have to wait up for us.”

“I didn’t,” she protested. “I did go to bed. I just…” she foundered for a breath, and James felt his heart squeeze. “I woke up at some point, and I couldn’t get back to sleep, and I couldn’t just lie there, and I didn’t want to wake the girls. So, I came down here and tried to read, just to take my mind off it.”

“We’ve been doing this a long while, you know,” James tried to reassure her.

“But thats the thing, I didn’t know,” she half cried, her voice still soft in the early morning quiet of the usually bustling room. “This is the first full moon since I found out. I couldn’t think of anything but you all out there.”

“I would never have let them tell you if I’d known it would do this to you,” James muttered.

“You didn’t let them,” she pointed out. Her eyes scanned up and down him, though she couldn’t see much through the layers of winter clothing. “Are you sure your alright?”

“Lily,” James sighed. His hand glided up from her shoulder to hold her face, thumb resting along her cheek as his fingers threaded into the loose waves of her hair. “I’m fine. We’re all fine.”

Her eyes closed as a breath let out her lips. Her shoulders dropped as the tension left them, her body fairly sagging as she took in the words. Fingertips brushed along his forearm, causing hairs to raise along James’ skin, as she covered his hand with her own. “Good,” she whispered.

“You’ll have wrecked yourself for Hogsmeade,” James told her as her eyes opened again. “You should try get another couple hours sleep.”

Lily nodded, pulling their hands away from her face as she sat more upright. She squeezed his fingers before she let them go. “It’d serve Mary right if I slept through our date.”

“Still going?”

“Unfortunately,” Lily shared his grimacing expression as she drew her legs under her and braced her arm against the couch to stand. “But a bit more sleep might help.”

“Here,” James leant forward, sliding his arm under hers and around her back. Lily’s hand gripped the back of his neck as he lifted her up onto her feet. Her arm tightened, holding him to her when he went to step back.

“I’m really glad your okay,” she murmured into his chest, before standing back and smiling at him.

James grinned, “Worried you’d have to lead the school by yourself?”

“Now see, Potter, you say that like I’m not doing it already,” Lily said dryly as she picked her way through the furniture towards the stairs.

“Oi,” James protested but continued to smile as Lily only giggled in response.

She paused on the first step, turning back to look at him, poised to start climbing the opposite staircase. “Will you be in town later? Or planning to sleep the day away?”

James lifted one shoulder, “Hard to say really. Depends on the others. Why’s that?”

“Just thought you might want to stage a rescue. Save me from watching Mary get her mack on. You know, that hero complex of yours?”

He laughed now, “Lily, no one would ever mistake you for a damsel in distress. You don’t need a hero.”

Lily frowned, “So, that’s a no?”

He shook his head, still grinning. “How can you appreciate a good bloke if you don’t suffer through a few bad ones?” He gave her a wink and trotted up the stairs. “Night, Evans.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is the Diggory date. Stand by!


	18. A Hogsmeade Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lily goes on a date with someone who isn't James - of course, it doesn't go well.  
> Will James come to her rescue?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you thank you thank you to everyone who has sent me asks and comments and love and kudos for Cliche so far.  
> You're all amazing.  
> I hope you enjoy this next chapter.  
> Happy Jilytober!

Lily fought back a yawn as she rested her head on a clenched fist, elbow propped on the table in the most unladylike fashion. Her date, while attractive, was not very bright, or interesting, and had been droning on about office politics in his Ministry job for what seemed an age. He hadn’t seemed to notice she had barely said two words since they finished eating, and her glass had been drained around the same time.

She cast a look across the booth to her friend, who was giggling as she pawed at her more interesting but less good-looking beau. John did seem a very pleasant man, probably more attractive than he really was because of his air of mystery, but jovial and kind. He had seen the girls had the most comfortable seats, taken care of ordering including paying for their meals, and kept a general amiable conversation up throughout the lunch until Mary had monopolised his attention more physically.

Her gaze then moved across the bar, crowded as always during the main lunch hour. A flash of dark hair caught her eye near the bar, and she held her breath in hope as she searched out its owner. But when the head turned, it was a tall lanky sixth year, not the black-haired boy she realised she was still hoping would appear.

“Everything alright?” Adam seemed to finally realise she wasn’t listening in rapture to his anecdotes.

Lily’s head snapped back around. “Uh, yeah, of course. Sorry. Thought I saw a friend.”

Adam nodded understandingly, “Of course, I remember. Just about the whole castle comes down to Hogsmeade on these weekends.”

Lily hummed in agreement, trying not to roll her eyes as Adam launched back into a tale of a colleague named Matilda and how she didn’t like it if the heating charm on the office was set too high, and the battles that ensued over setting it throughout the day.

“Why doesn’t everyone just use their own heating charms for their area?” Lily asked, thinking it the obvious solution and similar to that of how their dorms catered for different preferences.

Adam paused, clearly not use to being interrupted. He scratched his head. “Huh, I’m not sure anyone’s ever suggested it. Hey, maybe you should work with us. Sharpen the place up.”

“Maybe.” _Merlin, when did I get so agreeable,_ she wondered. Adam looked like he was about to start in with another story, so she jumped in first. “Actually, I might just go get another drink. Can I get you one?”

“Oh no, let me,” Adam started to rise.

“No, I insist, please,” Lily said firmly, motioning him back down. _Please let me have a bloody break._ She checked with Mary and John if they’d like a butterbeer, and then practically sprinted to the bar. It was crowded as usual, but Lily didn’t mind, hanging back from the bar in the crowd, happy to wait her turn.

“Hot date, Lily,” a seventh year Hufflepuff, Hestia, turned from the bar with butterbeers in each hand, and stopped Lily to wiggle her eyebrows at her.

“Yeah he’s pretty, all right,” Lily sighed.

“Extremely,” Shelley, Hestia’s best mate, chimed in from the other side.

“You don’t look so happy,” Hestia noticed. “Not having a good time?”

Lily frowned, “I didn’t even want to go on a date. Mary insisted so she could see John again. He didn’t want to leave Adam by himself.”

“Potter can’t be too happy about that,” Shelley giggled. “Aren’t you two a thing now?”

“Not at all,” Lily was taken back. She knew Emma had passed on the rumours floating around after the holidays, but she hadn’t mentioned anything since. Lily had figured it had died a natural death. “We’re just friends.”

“You’re always together,” Hestia pointed out.

“We’re Head students. We have classes together. Our friends are friends. We’re friends,” Lily felt a bit flustered. She still wasn’t used to have to defend herself against romantic inclinations, and false ones at that.

“Why so unhappy with Adam then?”

Lily winced, trying to reply to the girl’s question without causing offence. Adam’s brother was still in their house. “He’s just not quite my cup of tea.”

“Is James then?” Shelley smiled at her knowingly. “He’s also pretty.”

“Would you give it a rest, Shell,” Lily huffed. “Not all of us are focused on boys right now. I’d rather get through the year in one piece.” She pushed past the girls to the gap opening up along the bar, not waiting for a response.

“’Hullo, Lily,” the person next to her said.

She startled out of her fuming and forcibly unclenched her jaw. She turned her head and her jaw fairly fell open instead, “Peter. What are you doing here?”

“Uh, getting a butterbeer?” he asked, looking around. “Why? What are you doing?”

Lily laughed, “No, no, sorry. The same obviously. I just didn’t expect to see you here. After your late night.”

“Oh, right. Yeah, we decided to come down for a drink while we wait for Remus to wake up. Pomfrey doesn’t like us crowding around once she moves him back to the Wing in the morning. Apparently, we’re not exactly quiet which apparently is an essential part of the healing process.”

“Is that so? Wouldn’t have guessed,” Lily gave him a pointed look that quickly gave way to a smile. And a look over his shoulder. “You’re all here?”

Peter shook his head, “Nah, just Pads and me. He got distracted on the way in though, flirting with a couple of sixth years. Prongs was still sleeping.”

“Oh,” Lily tried not to let her disappointment show. She had really thought James would come through for her with a rescue attempt. “Well, I suppose he probably needed it.”

“Yeah, he always seems to need a bit more than the rest of us. ‘Cept Moony of course, who sleeps for days. Cheers Rosie,” Peter nodded at Rosmerta as she passed him two chilled bottles and made to push off the bar. “Catch you later, Evans.”

Lily bade him goodbye absently, before turning to the pretty barmaid to request a round. She tried not to sulk as she waited, but clearly, she did a bad job of it.

“Bad date?” Rosmerta asked sympathetically, as she placed the drinks in front of Lily.

She sighed, “Not bad, just…”

“No sparks?”

“Not a single one,” Lily pulled a face.

Rosmerta looked over Lily’s shoulder toward her booth. “I remember him when he was at school. Good looking, lovely manners.”

“Yeah,” Lily agreed. “He’s a nice man. I shouldn’t complain.”

“It’s a funny thing. But all my favourite boyfriends when I was your age weren’t particularly nice. You need a bit of mischief on the side to spice things up when you’re young,” Rosmerta handed Lily her change, gave her a kind smile, and was off to the next patron.

Lily collected the Butterbeers and returned to Adam, Mary and John trying not to feel like Anne Boleyn being led toward the guillotine. _You’ve been hanging out with Potter too much,_ she thought. _It’s making you terribly dramatic._

Adam smiled at her warmly when she passed him his drink, while Mary and John barely came up long enough for air to say thanks. “So, Lily, how are you feeling about NEWTs?” he asked.

She tried to keep her face neutral at the polite, innocent question. But Merlin, the boy was basic. “I’m sure you remember how it is. Just trying to keep up with the workload, not forget more than I’ve learnt.”

Adam chuckled, “I still have nightmares about Flitwick’s essays. They seemed never ending! Don’t think I’ve used half of what they taught us.”

Lily frowned, “Charms is actually my favourite subject. It’s dead useful.”

“Huh. Maybe it’s a gender thing,” he suggested. “There are a lot of household charms aren’t there? I’m sure they are pretty useful.”

Lily’s eyes fairly bugged out of her head. “There’s also healing, defense, shields, locks, relocation, apparition, wards, heating charms like you were just mentioning your office using.”

“Okay, okay” Adam held his hands up on either side of his face, laughing a bit. “I get it. Charms are everywhere. You’re right.”

Lily stared at him for a long moment, trying to work out if this was a hill worth dying on. He was clearly just trying to appease her, but Charms were really extremely important, and could she really respect someone who didn’t seem to grasp that?

“Let’s go for a walk,” she suggested. “I’ve got some supplies to pick up.” At least she could get some errands ticked off her list, and not being cooped up next to Adam might help her opinion of him. Certainly, couldn’t hurt to try.

Adam nodded, and they rose, casting waves to the amorous couple opposite them, who hardly seemed to notice. Lily was slightly annoyed to see that Adam held her by the elbow as she stood from the table and placed on hand on her lower back as they started to weave amongst the chairs. It was gentlemanly move, but it made her feel a bit odd.

Sirius was still hanging around the door to the bar as they made their way out. Lily noticed his eyes flick toward Adam’s hand on her back, before flicking to her face. She gave him as much of an eyeroll as she dared, without tipping off the pretty sixth year he was talking too.

“Alright, Evans?” he enquired as he held the door open for her, sounding so much like his best mate.

“Fine, Black, and you?” she nodded. She motioned Adam to step ahead of her for a moment.

“Swell,” he grinned, still looking between the pair. “Thought you might be a bit tired from your late night. Or was it an early morning?”

Lily glared at him, feeling heat rush to her cheeks at his suggestive tone, “Nice of you to be concerned, but I’m fine. Head duties,” she added quickly for the sake of Sirius’ companion and Adam, who were both now looking at the two Gryffindors curiously.

“Uhuh,” Sirius was almost Cheshire in his glee, clearly enjoying being able to tease her about something. “Make sure you get some rest tonight. Can’t be up all hours all the night. You know how grumpy you get when you’re tired. You need your beauty sleep.”

“Not doing you any good though, is it Black?” Lily retorted and continued out to the street, Adam falling into step beside her.

“Did you have a late night or something?” he asked, looking back at Sirius, who Lily was appalled to see was still grinning after them, when she also glanced over her shoulder.

“Just getting homework done, you know how it is. I fell asleep in the Common Room only to be woken up by that prat,” Lily explained hastily.

Adam laughed again. It seemed a default setting really. “Can’t say I ever studied myself to sleep really. I never did care for it much and I reckon I turned out alright.”

 _I mean, define alright._ Lily tried to school her thoughts before they reflected on her face. “Honeydukes?” Some chocolate was sure to make the day not feel like a total waste.

Adam did then come in handy, happy to hold her basket while Lily took her time, gathering quite a collection. It was her birthday soon, and she was sure to get some treats from home, but a girl could never have too much chocolate, and the way today was going she might be gorging on most of it tonight anyway.

“I think you’ve got most of the store now Lily,” Adam joked as the basket began to overflow.

Lily considered the basket, before glancing once more around the shelves. “That probably is enough,” she agreed. “Bring it this way.”

Adam placed the basket on the counter for her, and then motioned that he was going to head towards the door while Lily paid. _Probably worried I’d make him pay for it all_ , she thought uncharitably. _Would serve him right too, if he’s going to be old fashioned and think a witch is only interested in household charms._

By the time she had purchased everything and had it transferred into a weightless shopping bag for an extra knut, Adam had found his way outside. He was chatting to none other than Lily’s bar mates, Hestia and Shelley. Both girls were giggling at whatever he was saying, and Shelley had a hand resting on his forearm.

“Lily,” Adam looked up as the shop’s bell tinkled, announcing her exit. “All sorted?”

“You look like you’ve bought enough for an army,” Shelley laughed. “Got your monthlies?”

Adam recoiled slightly in discomfort, but Lily refused to be embarrassed as she seized on an idea. “Yes, unfortunately,” she grimaced. “Actually, I’ve been feeling a bit under the weather all day,” she hugged an arm across her tummy for added effect, “I wonder if you two could keep Adam company for me if I head back to the castle.”

“Of course,” Shelley’s eyes fairly twinkled in delight as she smiled and looped her arm through the older boy’s. “You can keep telling us all about your job. I bet it’s fascinating.”

“Ah, well, I guess, if you’re sure Lily?” Adam made an attempt at gallantry that Lily had to admire even as she happily waved it off.

“No point us both ending our days here. Besides, I don’t think Mary and John will be ready to separate for a while yet. Thanks for lunch though. Bye Hestia, Shelley,” Lily smiled warmly now that she was almost free.

Shelley was already pulling Adam away as he tried to return her sentiments. Hestia had taken his other arm and they were steering him in the direction of Madame Malkins as Lily turned in the opposite direction to take the path back to the castle.

Her step was lighter, and she fought the urge to skip her way back, turning her face up to the winter sun turning in a slow circle. She was so drunk of her sense of freedom and lucky escape she really wasn’t looking where she was going. So, of course, she crashed into someone fairly quickly.

“Omph,” she huffed as her back hit into something during her third revolution. Hands caught at her waist to steady her.

“I didn’t think the date would go so badly you’d go loopy by the end of it, Evans,” a voice chuckled at her.

Lily spun around and socked James in the arm, “No thanks to you if that had bloody happened.”

“Hey,” James caught her hand as it continued to swipe at him. “I said I wasn’t going to interfere. And it looks like you got yourself out of it anyway.”

“Luckily, Shelley must be single again. She quite liked the look of Adam, and happily took him off my hands,” Lily grinned, and then scowled. “He was dead bloody boring. I could have used some help earlier.”

James shook his head, “You’ve got to kiss a few frogs, Evans, weed out the rubbish, all that yarn.”

“There were no kisses,” Lily said smartly, and didn’t miss the way James’ grin widened.

“That’s my girl. Where you off to now? It’s barely afternoon.”

“Back to the castle. I cried off unwell so I can’t very well wander the shops, now, can I?”

“Come for a drink with me and the lads. I’m meeting Sirius and Peter at –”

“The Three Broomsticks,” Lily nodded, “I know. I saw them.”

“We’ll hide you from Diggory so his poor feelings won’t get hurt.”

Lily thought for a second, “No, Mary and John are still in there, so he’s bound to go back. You go on, I’ve got some chocolate to eat.” She lifted her bag up into James’ view.

“Looks like you’ve got a toothache coming more like,” he raised an eyebrow and then reached out to snaag the bag. “We’ll go to The Hog, I’ll tell the boys to meet us there.”

“What, no, don’t be silly, I’ll just go back,” Lily scrambled after James as he headed back down the path with her treats. James ignored her and pulled something out of his pocket as if he hadn’t heard her at all.

“Pads,” he said to his hand, and then waited, staring at it. Lily could see something glinting in the sunlight.

“Prongs! Your awake, sleeping beauty. On your way down?” Sirius’ voice rang out. Lily pulled James’ hand down a bit, and saw a piece of glass in his hand, Sirius’ face looking back at her.

“Of course, you have bloody talking mirrors,” she grumbled.

“Yeah, mate, not far off, but can we change locations?” James moved the mirror so Sirius could see Lily next to him. “Evans needs a drink but can’t be seen in the Broomsticks.”

Sirius nodded knowingly, “If she’s managed to escape that dolt she was with, I can’t imagine she wants to ruin her good work now. The Hog?”

“See you in a few,” James confirmed. He put the mirror in his pocket and smiled at Lily winningly. “See, easy, now you can have a drink with actual good company.”

“Might be the first time you lot have ever been described as such,” Lily replied dryly, but then smiled. “Cheers, though.”

“First rounds even on me, Evans. I’m pretty proud of you for taking my advice,” James nudged her shoulder with his own.

“What advice? I think you owe me a drink for abandoning me,” Lily retorted. “I’ve never been so bored.”

“My advice in the library. To put yourself first. Be selfish.”

“I was not selfish, I,” Lily started to protest and then bit her lip. “Oh dear, I was a bit, wasn’t I?”

“Chin up, Evans,” James nudged her again, “I was bound to have a corrupting influence on you at some point.”

“You act like I’ve never hexed someone before,” Lily grumbled. “I’ve just never been stupid enough to do it in front of a crowd or get caught. And quit nudging me, you are not corrupting – Potter! Hey!”

Lily yelped as James’ nudging gave way to a full-on shove to the side, sending her careering towards one of the shops at the beginning of the village. She was saved from falling, however, by James himself, who went with her, catching her around the waist as Lily found herself pushed up against the wall of the shopfront. By the time Lily had ceased motion, he stood directly in front of her, his chest up against hers, his arm rest against the wall above her head, caging her in.

She brought a hand up and pushed against his chest, “Oi, what are you doing. Get off.”

James ignored her, looking through the shop window just to the side of Lily. “Shhhhh,” he muttered distractedly.

“What? What is it?” Lily was highly aware of the compromising position they were standing in and wondered if anyone had seen James push her over here. _The rumour mill will be working overtime._ The heat from his body, pressed so close to her fairly radiated out, making Lily feel like the summer sun had just decided to blaze in the middle of January.

“Hold on, they’re almost past, they’re going into the shop across the way,” James murmured, still looking at the window. Except Lily now realised, he wasn’t looking through the glass, but at the reflection of the rest of the street.

“Who? What’s going on? People are going to think we’re doing something, get off me,” Lily pushed again uselessly, but he really was a solid wall of muscle. “ _James.”_

James’ eyes flicked down to her as she whined. He glanced down so clearly at her lips that Lily felt an urge to lick them, suddenly aware of how the wind had chapped them under his gaze. He seemed to swallow audibly before his gaze returned to hers, and then back to the window. “Say my name like that again and they might not be wrong.”

Lily coloured as his words registered but before she could say anything, do anything, James spoke again. Probably for the best, as Lily had no idea how to respond.

“They’re gone,” he sighed, relaxing, his hand falling from her waist. He rubbed his face with his hand, before giving his hair a ruffle for good measure.

Lily felt like her throat had gone as dry as her lips. “Who was it?” she half croaked.

“Diggory, both of them, actually. Shelley, Hestia, and a few others. Looks like they’re heading to the Shack for a jaunt,” James raised an eyebrow grimly. “Getting you to the pub unnoticed is a bit harder than I thought. Here.”

His wand, in the hand still resting above Lily’s head, tapped her forehead. At once she felt the sensation of a raw egg sliding down her face.

“Urrrggghhh,” she whinged.

“Yeah, yeah,” James took Lily’s hand that still rested on his chest and interlaced his fingers with hers, before picking up the bag of Honeydukes he’d dropped at their feet. “Now, come on.”

Even with a disillusionment charm it was still hard to move through the crowded streets undetected. More than once Lily had to jump behind James quickly to avoid being run down or smacked by a plethora of wide swinging bags. He never once let go of her hand though, even if it meant twisting his arm awkwardly behind his back.

“I don’t want to lose you,” he muttered softly when Lily tried to pull her grip free. “We’re almost here, I can take the spell off.”

“No wait,” Lily grinned, despite the fact he couldn’t see her. “I want to mess with Sirius.”

James went to protest but Lily had already let him go and slipped through the pub door. It was much less crowded than the Three Broomsticks had been, and she spotted Peter and Sirius easily, at a high table not far from the bar. Lily moved carefully to come to stand behind Sirius, noting that James had chosen to stay near the door, unseen by both his mates who faced the other way. She crooked two fingers, and delicately stroked at Sirius’ check.

“What the fuck?!” Sirius jumped a foot in the air, and swung wildly around, seeing no one.

Peter stopped mid-drink to look at him strangely, “What?”

“Something just touched my cheek,” he started to explain and then gave a yelp as Lily shifted her fingers through his hair. It was as soft as it looked and fell through her fingers.

“I saw that,” Peter cried, “Your hair moved.”

Lily moved with Sirius as he turned back and forth, and his movement made it easier for her to reach out and unclip his cloak, causing it to fall from his shoulders.

“And now your clothes,” Peter looked half amused and halfway. “Been cracking onto a poltergeist or something?”

Sirius gave a bit of a growl as his scarf flicked off his shoulders.

“Alright, alright,” James came over. “No one wants to see him without his clothes.” He reached out blindly behind Sirius and caught Lily by the shoulder as she tried to dart away. He tapped her again and all three boys blinked as Lily reappeared.

“Evans,” Sirius shook his head, “Didn’t know you were so desperate to cop a feel.”

“You wish,” Lily grinned, catching him about the shoulders and ruffling his hair again.

Sirius shoved her off again fairly quickly. “Oi, enough with the hair,” he reached to smooth it down. “No wonder you can’t get a decent date.”

“Hey,” Lily ducked in again to poke him in the side, laughing when Sirius caught her hand and pretended to twist it. “Just cause no one will touch you with a ten foot pole.”

“Says the woman who can’t keep her hands off me,” Sirius wigged his eyebrows at her as Lily fought to free herself. “What do you say, Evans? Fancy it?”

“That’s enough, you two,” James pulled Lily away, Sirius releasing her easily. He took Lily by the shoulders and pushed her gently around to an empty seat.

“Aw, don’t be jealous, Prongs,” Peter chuckled. “I’ll take you on a date. Buy me dinner and you can even take me home.”

James rolled his eyes, “Thanks Pete. Right what are we drinking? Ogdens?”

Peter and Sirius nodded, lifting their almost empty glasses. “Your round, Prongs.”

“Course it is,” James shook his head. “Evans?”

“Oh, might as well,” Lily agreed as she lifted herself up onto the bar stool. “If I’m putting myself first and all.”

“That’s the spirit,” James smiled, squeezing her on the shoulder as he stepped toward the bar, ignoring the chorus of groans at his terrible pun. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think - emojis, keyboard smashes, literary reviews welcome.   
> And come chat on tumblr: Tumbledfreckles.   
> xxxx


	19. The Traditional Prefect's Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A prefect's meeting, a hair ruffle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all, thanks for all your support and those that have been stopping by tumblr to ask me things.   
> I've been feeling a bit burnt out after Jilytober but I'm back!   
> If you haven't yet, check out my Jilytober prompts and my Halloween co-write with midnight elite - Friday Night Frights.   
> Second part of my Minerva Jily POV is also up!
> 
> But for now... let's roll the clichés.

Lily watched James throughout the Prefect Meeting. He’d really come a long way in the past five months of being Head Boy.

You’d never know as he ran the meeting that he’d never been a Prefect before this year. You’d also never know he’d been in a rush getting to the meeting on time, held by McGonagall wanting more details about Gryffindor’s training schedule for the upcoming match. You’d definitely never know he was currently physically restraining himself from hexing Slytherins left right and centre as they questioned his authority.

He’d never know how much Lily fancied him.

It had really only become a conscious thought recently, and she was still getting use to the idea. She was almost certain he fancied her back, but she’d confused friendship and fancy before. She’d have to wait for a more obvious sign.

It was hard though, when he was being all commanding and firm.

“Right, well, everyone had a chance to sign up for Patrols that did suit them, so if you haven’t got what you wanted, there’s no use crying about it. Be quicker next month.”

‘’Easy for you to say,” a sixth year Slytherin Prefect called Seth Nolland glared back at him. “Don’t think we all haven’t noticed that you’ve never got weekend shifts.”

“Evans and I patrolled last weekend,” James rolled his eyes.

“And of course, you’re patrolling with her,” Morgan Shade, his female component, crossed her arms of her chest. “Pathetic.”

“The Head Students have always patrolled together,” James looked at her in confusion.

“What, do you think she needs protection?” Priscilla Le Douc, seventh year, raised her eyebrows.

“What would she need protection from?” James raised his eyebrows back at her. “Got something to report, huh, Le Douc? Something you’ve seen on patrols? Heard about in your travels? Perhaps in your own Common Room?”

“I’m sure you’re not implying what I think you’re implying,” Snape spoke up from the back of the room, his drawling voice only serving to deepen the frown on James’ face. Lily fought to control her own expression, looking through the classroom to the back wall, not quite meeting anyone’s eye, let alone the speaker.

“That Slytherin’s are scum?”

“They’re pathetic.”

“That they like dark arts?”

“That sounds like an accusation.”

“That they’d attack a Muggleborn unprovoked?”

“Define unprovoked.”

“Or they’d try at least. Didn’t you hear what happened to Avery? He spat feathers for a week.”

“Bet we all know who did that,” Priscilla turned her gaze pointedly to the Head Girl, cutting through the swath of comments from various Prefects.

“Did Avery come forward with a name?” Lily asked in a bored voice, turning her blank expression on the snooty blonde. When Priscilla didn’t respond, Lily continued “Because we can’t punish anyone without a name.”

Priscilla only glared at her, and Lily looked over at James, raising an eyebrow. He nodded sharply and called everyone’s attention back, “Alright, we’re done if there are no legitimate concerns?”

There were grouses from the Slytherins, but shrugs and head shakes from the rest. James waved them, “Let’s call it there then. Meeting adjourned.”

“Turn in your reports before you go,” Lily called as they all started to file out.

James collapsed at a desk once the room was empty save Lily and Remus, “Merlin’s beard,” he sighed, wiping his hand at his face.

“It wasn’t that bad,” Lily smiled comfortingly as she picked up the pile of reports and moved them to James’ desk. “All yours, buddy.”

“I led the meeting; do I really have to do the reports too?” James whined.

“Are you reneging on the terms of our arrangement?” Lily poked him in the shoulder as she sat on top of the desk next to his.

“No,” he grumbled, placing a hand on top of the pile to drag the parchment closer.

“What arrangement?” Remus asked curiously, still lounging on the chair he’d reclined in throughout the meeting, content to watch the free entertainment of James wrangling a bunch of discontented teenagers.

“It’s nothing.”

“He lost a bet,” Lily grinned as she spoke over the top of him.

“A bet?” Remus’ lips twitched up. “What was it?”

“It’s not important.”

“Paper plane throwing.”

“Distance?”

“Targets.”

“Really?” Remus looked surprised, but Lily thought he was also trying not to laugh. “James, record holding Chaser, lost a hand-eye coordination test.”

“Uhuh,” Lily grinned.

“You’re not mentioning I had to compete blind folded,” James muttered as he sifted through the reports, making notes on another piece of parchment as he went.

“You set those terms!” Lily protested.

“I didn’t know you were a dab bloody hand at paper planes!” James sent Remus a dirty look as a chuckle escaped him. “Don’t you start.”

Remus raised both hands, “Hey, I’m not the one who lost a bet. I might, however, be the one who tells Padfoot.” He jumped out of the way as James chuckled a quill. “So touchy, Prongs.”

“You tell Padfoot and maybe he’ll just find out about that time you and a certain someone were mysteriously trapped in a broom closet together, and that’s why she stood him up for Hogsmeade,” James’ tone would have been threatening, if not for the mischief that laced it, and the glint in his eye.

“It’s not my fault she responded to my, er, um,” Remus seemed to realise Lily was there halfway through defending himself and his cheeks coloured.

“Animal magnetism?” James supplied for him, grinning as Lily snorted.

“That’s not what I was going to say,” Remus spluttered.

“It’s what you told me at the time. Don’t get shy just cause Evans is here.”

“Who was this?” Lily managed to gasp through her giggles.

James smiled at the sight of her, one hand covering her mouth, shoulders shaking, eyes alight. She was beautiful. It never seemed to fail to catch him off guard. “Bones,” he answered, ignoring Remus’ note of protest.

“Amelia?” Lily’s eyes opened wide at the thought of the pretty but serious Ravenclaw prefect. “You and Sirius fought over Amelia?”

“Amber,” James shook his head. “Her sister, graduated two years ago.”

“And we didn’t fight over her.”

Lily’s eyes fairly bugged out of her head. She spun towards Remus, “You stole an older woman from Sirius? How have I not heard about this?”

“Because that’s not what happened,” Remus tried to argue, shaking his head even as he held his forehead in his hand bracingly.

“She was going on a date with Pads, but the day before, you got her in a broom closet, and then she didn’t go to Hogsmeade with him anymore,” James spelt out patiently, his lips twitching as he tried not to ask. “What would you call it?”

“I didn’t even know that was who he’d asked!” Remus looked between the two of them, both snickering away.

“I didn’t know you had it in you,” Lily smirked.

“It’s his animal magnetism,” James chuckled.

“Merlin, I said that one time when I’d had a lot of firewhiskey!”

“I see it, you know,” Lily reached out and stroked down Remus’ arm. “I think it’s the cardigan.”

James chortled, “Gets the ladies going.”

“You know what? You two are the worst,” Remus scowled at them both. “I’m going back. Have fun with your paperwork.”

“Oh, Remus, we were just kidding.”

“Come back, Moony.”

Remus continued to depart the classroom, waving a hand back at them in disgust as he went.

Lily sighed as she stopped laughing. She turned back to James, “Would Sirius even be mad if he found out?”

“Are you kidding? He’d probably be proud.”

“Of course, he would,” she kicked her feet under the desk and looked around the room as James went back to doing the reports. They fell into silence, the scratching of his quill the only noise.

Placing another report to the side, James looked up, “Sure you don’t want to help, seeing you’re sitting there anyway?”

“A bet’s a bet, Potter.”

“Yeah, yeah. Remind me next time to get you to explain the full terms of the bet before I agree to it. Including any blindfolds.”

“I will definitely not remind you of that. What’s up?” Lily cocked her head to the side as James frowned, picking up one of the reports.

“This report doesn’t make sense,” he muttered. “There’s a whole hour missing.”

“What?” Lily slid off the desk and moved to stand behind James to read the report with him. “Whose is it?”

“Shade’s,” he pointed at the top of it. “The report is auto populated as long as they start the charm at the beginning of rounds. Why would there be missing time?”

“She turned it off,” Lily leaned forward, resting her forearm across the back of James’ shoulders to brace herself. She did her best to ignore his solid reassuring warmth. “But why would she do that?”

“Looks like she was in the Entrance Hall when she did it,” James pointed at a line of the report.

“And was still there when it restarted,” Lily pointed at the next line, the movement bringing their cheeks almost in line.

James tried to ignore the tingles as her hair brushed against him as it fell forward. He had better luck stopping the intake of his breath when their cheeks did actually touch as she moved back. “Do you think she went outside?”

“Maybe,” he could hear the frown in her voice.

“What?”

“It’s a bit of a leap, but what if she wasn’t alone when she left?”

“You think she went for a jaunt on the grounds? It’s still bloody freezing. No guy’s stupid enough to think he’d get lucky outside until at least March. Oi.”

Lily giggled as her hand came back down from scuffing James’ head. “I didn’t mean like that.”

“Then what – oh,” James frowned down at the parchment again, “You think it’s linked to those meetings?”

He felt Lily’s chin come to rest on his shoulder, “Maybe. She was there.”

“Tell me what you’re thinking.”

She sighed, “Well, it looked like they were recruiting, right, but who are they recruiting for? I’ve been wondering who they report back to. How they report it back.”

“Shit,” James extended the word with a sigh of his own. “They could be leaving to meet with someone.”

“And who’s less noticeable than a Prefect on rounds.”

James started shuffling through the other reports, pulling all the ones from Slytherin. “This one’s missing time too, De Louc’s. And Snape’s.” He kept looking.

“Whose are you trying to find?” Lily had lifted her head again with all his jostling but remained behind him, hands resting on the back of the chair. 

“Regulus’.”

Lily didn’t comment on the fact he used his first name, where for everyone else he used the surname. “Sirius’ brother?”

“Yeah, Sirius has been worried since he came to live with us that Regulus would be pulled into it all.”

“He wasn’t before?”

“Sirius protected him. Kept him from their attention,” James paused, turning his head slightly to catch Lily’s eye for a second. “He’s not like the other Blacks. He’s quiet. Intelligent. Keeps to himself.”

“Sounds like the opposite of Sirius,” Lily brought a hand back up to James’ shoulder to give it a comforting squeeze as he resumed his search.

“Definitely. But they were closer than the Marauders until Sirius was sorted into Gryffindor,” James paused, pulling one report toward him. “Here it is,” he scanned it. “No gaps. Good.”

“He wasn’t at the meeting I saw,” Lily said thoughtfully. “I wasn’t really looking for him, but he looks so much like him, I would have noticed.”

“Let’s hope he’s staying out of then,” James sounded tense. “So, what now? Dumbledore?”

“We should. Only, it could just be a coincidence. They could claim their charms failed, they forgot them, got distracted. We need a bit more.”

“You want to investigate?” James turned to look at her as she returned to her desk, pulling herself back up onto it to think.

“Maybe we should tail them? Just to see where they go. Is it off the grounds, in the forest, Hogsmeade? And see who they’re meeting with.”

“How did I ever think you couldn’t be a Marauder?” James shook his head. “Evans… Lily, it could be really dangerous.”

Lily shrugged, “It could give us really good information. Something Dumbeldore can use. We can go together, yeah? Have each other’s backs.”

“Yeah, alright,” James nodding slowly, his brain already working out how he was going to make sure that didn’t happen. He could use the cloak and go, with no one the wiser, and without Lily getting into any danger.

“Sorted, then. I’ll have a look at the patrols and work out their schedules while you finish those reports,” Lily smiled. “But hurry up, would you? I’d like to get back to the Tower at some point tonight.”

James grumbled but made quick work of the rest of the reports, summarising anything notable for their report, which they’d give to McGonagall at their meeting tomorrow. “What’d you find?” he asked as he rolled everything up, shoving it in his bag before it went on his back.

“Tuesday night, Friday, next Wednesday,” she recounted, rolling the schedule and placing it neatly into her own bag. “They have the following Saturday too, but it’s Regulus.” 

Before she could lift it up, James snagged her bag, draping the strap over his shoulder. Lily sent him a bit of a look, but he just rolled his eyes and gestured for her to depart first from the room. Only once they were walking along the corridor did he respond. “Tuesday and Wednesday’s are both Quidditch. Friday’s okay, I guess.”

Lily shook her head, “I think you’re busy on Friday?”

James smirked, “Mmmmm, I don’t think I am.” He laughed and ducked as she made to cuff his head again. “Would you quit that?”

“If you can’t remember what you’re doing on Friday, I’m uninviting you,” Lily crossed her arms over her chest as she huffed.

“Ohhh,” James acted like a lightbulb had just switched on inside his head, “Your birthday party.”

“Obviously.”

“As if I’d forget, Evans, honestly.”

“Good. You can still come then. But that means we’re not going to get to tail them for another couple of weeks,” Lily frowned. “That seems too long.”

“It’ll be okay,” James figured he’d go after Quidditch, he wouldn’t even return to the Tower, so Lily wouldn’t know if he left again. “If they’re doing it as regularly as it seems they won’t take long.”

“Yeah, yeah I guess,” Lily looked a bit torn, “It is only Shade again this week though. She’s not that quick, or that smart. I could take her quite easily.”

“It might not be just her though. It’s who goes with her. And who they meet. It could be anyone.” James sounded cross. He tugged at Lily’s arm to stop her walking up the steps. “Lily, promise me you won’t go after them on your own.”

“I already said we’d go together,” Lily looked down at her feet.

James waited until she eventually looked up at him, “Promise me.”

She stared at him, “I’ll wait until you can come.”

“That’s not a promise,” James voice turned husky as he stepped closer to her. He tucked a bit of hair behind her ear, “I don’t want a hair on that pretty head of yours hurt, alright? I need you to promise me.”

Lily blushed, one hand clenching over the other, “Alright, I promise.”

“Thank you,” James’ shoulders relaxed. “Now I can sleep at night.”

“Same goes for your pretty head too though, you’re not going alone either,” Lily reached up to ruffle James’ hair and he thought his heart might stop as her fingers threaded through it again and again. “Hey, I can see why you do this all the time.”

“I’m not a cat, Evans,” James tried not to let his own cheeks redden as he caught her hand and pulled it away from his hair. He used it to tug them back into motion, her bag swinging against his side as he turned. James expected to her to pull away, but Lily surprised him, interlacing their fingers together.

Neither of them mentioned or drew attention to it, but their hands stayed that way as they continued to banter back and forth about who had the softest fur out of the Animagi, whether Sirius would let James get a cat after Hogwarts, and if cats or dogs were better overall. Lily only let go as they approached the portrait of the Fat Lady, and James might have imagined it, but he was sure she seemed a bit reluctant about it.

She was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What'd you think?   
> Let me know xxx  
> And come hang on tumblr - tumbledfreckles


	20. A Birthday Party

“Welcome to the celebration of our favourite ginger,” Marlene sang as James and Sirius joined the rest of the Gryffindors at the top of the Astronomy Tower.

“I am not ginger,” Lily’s nose squished in disgust from next to her.

“Firecracker more like,” Sirius snorted as he leaned down to kiss her on the cheek. “Happy Birthday, Evans.”

Lily looked surprised at his action, “Er, uh, thanks, Sirius. Hey,” she yelped as he stole her mug of butterbeer, slouching down on a rug next to Remus.

Sirius sniffed at the mug and made a face, adding a generous slosh of firewhiskey from the bottle in the middle of the group.

“Where have you guys been?” Remus asked them curiously as James sat down with the rest of the group.

“Just getting something important,” James smiled mysteriously.

“What are you guys planning?” Marlene frowned. “As the party planner, I should have been consulted.”

“You told us all to be here and got some alcohol to make sure we came, Mars. It’s not exactly a logistical feat,” Dorcas rolled her eyes from where she was fiddling with the wireless.

“I got rugs and cushions too,” Marlene took a sulky drink.

“And it’s beautiful, Mars,” Lily put her arm around her friend’s shoulders, pulling her close. “I’m a lucky girl.”

“Well, you only turn 18 once,” Mary smiled. “And for those of us not born into snooty Wizarding families, it’s a milestone.”

“Drinking, voting, generally being considered an adult,” Remus nodded, explaining to James and Sirius.

“So, we won’t need fake IDs for festivals anymore,” Lily and Mary cheersed across the blanket.

“Festivals?” Sirius’ ears perked up.

“They go to them too, Pads,” James said eagerly.

Remus’ groan covered the first notes of a new song as Dorcas tried to find a good station.

“Oh, I love that one. Stay on that channel, Dorky” Marlene pulled Peter to his feet. “Dance with me, Pete.”

“Don’t call me Dorky.”

“Why me?”

Marlene ignored Dorcas’ whine as she twirled Peter around, “Because you’re not pretentious like Sirius. Or stiff like Remus.”

“Hey!”

“Oi!”

James grinned at the other boy’s protests, “You can shake those hips, Pete.”

Peter grimaced even as he moved to the beat of the music, holding Marlene’s hands, “I haven’t had enough to drink yet, for this.”

“Well, I can fix that,” Sirius passed Peter another glass as he stood, taking Mary with him. “If we can’t beat them, dear, we might as well join them.”

“Who says we can’t beat them?” Mary gave a shimmy, moving closer to Sirius, laughing hysterically when he copied her in a far more suggestive fashion.

James shuffled closer to Lily as they watched their friends dance, leaning back against the wall of the Tower, “Happy birthday, Evans.” He nudged his shoulder into hers, smiling fondly down at her.

“Thanks,” she grinned back. Then she grimaced as Sirius sent a couple of hip thrusts her way, “Though, I may live to regret this idea. And someone’s bound to hear all the noise.”

“Nonsense, we’re the Head students, and we’ve got a fellow Prefect with us. Not to mention, we’re the Marauders,” James shook his head. “Honestly, it’s like you’ve never partied with us before. You know we cast a good silencing charm.”

“True. And we did put those fifth year Ravenclaws on duty. You know they’re more interested in finding a broom closet together than checking the Tower.”

“I knew that was a good idea.”

Lily looked over to where Remus and Dorcas sat chatting happily, sitting on the balustrade next to the radio. They were clearly mocking the dancers, having no inclination to join in themselves. They called out suggestions for moves, hooting and hollering when one of the dancers took them up on it.

“Our friends are nuts,” she commented dryly.

“Definitely,” James agreed. Lily was surprised when he shifted to a crouch, and held out his hand to her, “But can I have this dance?”

His heart skipped a beat when Lily slid her hand into his and let him tug her up. “As long as we’re not trying to make it to the Moulin Rouge,” she quipped. 

“Promise,” he tried to look innocent as he pulled her a bit too hard and she fell into his chest as she came to stand. “Oops.”

Lily let her fingers trail lightly across his chest until one hand rested on his shoulder and one kept holding his hand. James’ free hand found her waist, and he started to move them back and forth. They stepped in a small circle, keeping clear of the now gyrating Sirius and Mary behind them.

“See, Evans, I can dance,” James smiled.

“Benefits of growing up in the Wizarding world, I’m assuming. Rich kids can always dance,” Lily rolled her eyes.

“I have a natural rhythm,” James tried to glare at her.

“Sirius has a natural rhythm,” Lily raised her eyebrow at the boy behind them, “You have a practised ability to keep the beat.”

James pulled a face and put some light pressure on Lily’s waist to send her into a spin under his arm. She laughed breathlessly as she returned to his arms, finding herself even closer to James. Her hand had landed behind his neck, fingers brushing along his hairline. James’ arm reached around her waist to rest on the small of her back as he pulled her against him.

“You still think I can’t dance?” James grinned down at her. He felt like cursing the height difference between them in that moment. If he was a bit shorter, or Lily a bit taller, it would be easier to keep her close and rest his forehead against hers. Or his cheek. Or his lips.

James shook his head internally. He couldn’t think like that. He regarded Lily as one of his best friends, closer than everyone but Sirius really. Romantic feelings weren’t something he wanted to risk ruining their friendship. At least not until he was sure she returned them. Sometimes he really felt she did, or at least might get there soon. But Lily was an extremely tactile person. It wasn’t unusual for her to hug, touch, hold her friends when she was talking to them. Her arm was often found around younger students when she consoled them, embrace classmates when they succeeded.

He needed more of a sign.

He also needed to listen to Lily when she responded to him, still giggling from the twirl, “That seemed like a practised move, Potter. Not raw ability.”

“Why won’t you just admit your swept away by my clear talent?” James huffed, “Guess I’ll have to keep showing it to you.”

James moved them in a circle, picking up the higher beat of the song. He pushed Lily slightly away, taking both her hands and raising them over their heads. He completed several intricate moves, twisting and crossing their arms and feet. It was when he pulled Lily into another turn and went to roll her back in so she’d have her back to his chest that trouble sprung.

Lily spun away with a lot more momentum than James had planned. She’d kept up with his moves in a way that had surprised, but also delighted him. But the force with which she moved meant he had to take a couple of steps to move with her and prevent her smacking into the wall behind them. Unfortunately, during their routine the rugs covering the cold floor had been disturbed, and his foot caught on a fold.

Down James went, feeling like it was all in slow motion. Luckily the first reaction he had was to let go of Lily’s hand. He heard her yelp as she lost his weight to counterbalance her and stumbled back. This put her safely further away from him though, as he fell forward. He managed to stop his face smashing into the solid flagstone floor of the Tower with his hands, feeling them grate and scratch.

Above him he heard Lily burst into peels of laughter.

“Alright, Prongs?” Remus asked from across the space.

“Always the one with two left feet,” Sirius cackled as he continued to gyrate and body roll with Mary.

James slowly pulled himself up, glaring at his mates, “Excuse me, but am I not the athlete among us?”

“You play a sport on a broom,” Marlene laughed. James realised that even as she taunted him, she was pulling off the same move he’d just tried, with Peter supporting her competently.

“Hardly need your feet to be coordinated for that,” Peter wiggled his eyebrows as Marlene spun into his hold, both facing James. The smug look on both their faces told him they’d done the same move on purpose.

Jerks.

“Can’t be good at everything, Potter,” Lily said gently, taking pity and holding a mug out to him. By the tint he could tell it was another spiked butterbeer.

“That was not my fault,” James tried to bluster even as he took the mug and enjoyed a large gulp. “I’m better than that, I’ll show you.”

“Oh, I don’t think I’ll be risking that for awhile yet,” Lily smiled sympathetically. She took the mug back from him. She was pretty confident it wasn’t her imagination when James’ eyes dropped to her lips as she took a sip.

“You sure,” James stepped a bit closer, his hand ghosting over hers before properly reaching for the drink. His earlier embarrassment appeared to be forgotten by her distraction, as she’d intended.

“Quite,” Lily nodded. “I value my toes. Plus,” she looked around at their friends, raising her voice. “It’s time for my favourite game, FLUFFY DUCK.”

The girls groaned as the boys looked at each and then at the Head Girl.

“Fluffy Duck?” Remus tilted his head curiously.

“Where are we getting ducks from at this time of night?” Sirius looked about the Tower as if he expected to see a cage of birds nearby.

“You’re not going to make us eat a live duck, are you, Lily?” Peter looked horrified.

“Lily, no, it’s guaranteed disaster,” Marlene tried to protest.

“It’s my birthday,” Lily sang blithely. She snagged the drink back from James, taking a larger dose this time before skipping away with it to sit down against the wall again.

“Oi,” he protested. “That was mine.”

“Come share then,” Lily patted the rug next to her.

James grumbled a bit but followed her biding. He snagged the mug back as he settled in beside her. “You’re lucky you’re the birthday girl.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Lily waved at everyone else to come join them, which they did, despite Sirius’ ongoing muttering about ducks. “No, it’s got nothing to do with actual ducks, Sirius. Give it a rest.”

“Alright, what’s this game, then?” Remus filled his cup obligingly and waved it at Lily.

“Well, we go around the circle, taking turns to say the word, fluffy duck. Or, if you want to change the direction, you say, ducky fuzz, and then it continues that way until someone changes it back to fluffy duck. If you mess up, say the wrong words, or don’t realise it’s your turn, you drink.”

“Sounds easy,” Peter grinned. “How does anyone get drunk?”

“Just you wait, Pete,” Dorcas groaned. “She bloody loves this game and it sinks us every time.”

“I once got so drunk I couldn’t remember my own name, let alone which bloody words to say,” Mary nodded, grimacing at the still painful memories.

“Enough chat,” Lily clapped her hands. “Let’s go. Fluffy duck.”

“Fluffy duck,” James grinned.

“Fluffy duck,” Mary chirped next.

Around they went, two clear rounds that left Peter puffing his chest out, exerting that it couldn’t be that bad if this is all it was until Marlene took a third go.

“Ducky fuzz.”

Peter, who had just gone before her, paused for a second, “Oh, Fuzzy duck.”

The girls are howled while the boys looked surprised. “Drink!” Mary cried. “You’re meant to say either Fluffy duck or Ducky fuzz. You combined them.”

Peter shook his head, “It’s the same thing.”

“Not even,” Marlene tapped the bottom of the mug he held, “Go on, then.”

Peter swigged his drink and restarted the round, “Ducky fuzz, then.”

“Ducky fuzz,” Remus agreed.

This time everyone was a bit more alert, and the direction changed a couple of times without an issue. Confidence again started to rise.

“Fluffy duck.”

“Ducky fuzz.”

“Fucky duck.”

This time the whole group fell about in stitches as Sirius looked surprised, “No, I didn’t mean to say that, I got –”

“Tongue twisted,” Lily grinned. “I bloody love this game. Everyone looks like right fools.”

“Of course, you bloody do, you secret Ravenclaw,” Sirius scowled and took a drink.

“No sore losing,” Lily waved a finger in his face across the circle. “It’s my birthday, so no pot shots either.”

They continued for awhile until everyone was feeling pretty loose tongue and there were more drinks than turns being taken.

“That’s it,” Sirius finally cried, having lost his last four turns, swearing like a sailor about ducks. “New game.”

“How about a break,” James suggested before Lily could pout. “We did have that surprise, Pads.”

Sirius nodded as Lily sat up quickly, her eyes shinning brightly. “Oh, the surprise! I forgot. What is it?”

“You’ll have to wait and see,” James stood and offered a hand down to pull Lily up. He guided her to sit on the balustrade, facing out toward the grounds. “Everyone, get yourself a view out towards the lake.”

The others grouped around the wall, but Lily could feel from the warmth radiating through her back that James had continued to stand behind her. Because of the height of the wall, they were more aligned than normal, almost eye to eye when she turned back to see him smile at her.

“The lights, please, Moony,” Sirius drawled, with the voice of a magician, about to reveal his big trick.

Darkness fell over the Astronomy Tower, enveloping them all in black. Lily shuffled back slightly on the ledge, suddenly worried about falling over the edge into the unseen abyss. She’d probably had too much to drink to be hanging about on castle walls. Her back hit James’ front as she did so.

“Alright, Evans?” he asked softly, his hand coming to rest of her shoulder, rubbing up and down her upper arm a couple of times.

“Never better,” she murmured back.

“Padfoot, do the honours, will you?” James squeezed her shoulder as he spoke and Lily felt goose bumps flare down her arm. _That’s what you get for having an outdoor party in January,_ she thought wryly. _Heating Charms wear off after a while._

Christ, now she was even lying in her thoughts.

And reverting to using Muggle swears.

The denial was strong.

Lily was distracted from her thoughts by Padfoot drawing his wand and pointing it out toward the lake.

“Happy Birthday, Evans,” he grinned, looking across at her for a moment before turning away and muttering something.

Light shot from his wand and travelled down toward the grounds in the direction of the lake. It appeared to hit something sitting on the foreshore and burned along a line towards a darker shape Lily could just make out. Almost like a fuse. Like a…

“Fireworks?” she guessed, just as they exploded from the sandy bank into the air over the lake.

“You loved them so much at New Years, we were inspired,” Lily could hear the warmth of James’ smile in his voice as he leant forward into her, pressed them together as his arm travelled down her arm to hug her middle. “Happy birthday Lily.”

“Thank you,” Lily felt almost teary that the boys had gone into such a lot of trouble for her, especially as she watched shape after shape explode to the sky. “It’s beautiful.”

“You’re welcome,” James went to pull back and release her from the hug, but stopped when Lily made a sound of protest and wrapped both her arms over his to keep him there. He paused for only a split second before his other arm came around to join the tangle.

Lily didn’t say anything else, just leant back into James’ chest, her head in the curve of his shoulder. She moved her hands to cover his, and felt her heart skip a beat or seven when James interlinked their fingers together. She could see Marley next to her looking at them curiously, but she’d honestly never felt more content in her life. She’d take questions she couldn’t answer later that night, if only she never had to move again.

Eventually the fireworks came to an end, probably having succeeded in waking the whole castle. James gave her fingers a gentle finally squeeze both stepping back as everyone started to shuffle and move back to the rugs. Lily missed the warmth of his arms almost immediately.

“Well,” she said brightly, turning to prepare to jump off the wall. “I’m not going to ask how you two managed to acquire so many muggle fireworks.”

“Probably for the best,” Sirius nodded, his lips twitching.

“But thank you,” Lily grinned at him. “It was amazing.”

Sirius winked at Lily, and then smiled a bit like a cat who’d got the cream as he watched her jump from the wall, only to find James catch her around the waist to help her land softly. Lily felt like his fingers had shocked her, the way she tingled in the places his hands had been. It felt as though he was still touching her, only she knew he wasn’t because James had taken a step back when Marlene had made a suspicious coughing noise from behind him.

“Right, well,” Lily smoothed her suddenly sweaty hands on her jeans and looked around the group. “What’s next?”

“More firewhiskey?” Sirius waggled the near empty bottle at her.

“Please.”

“Definitely.”

Lily definitely heard a snicker from Sirius as she and James answered in unison, looked at each other, smiled sheepishly before looking away, cheeks reddening despite the cold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, you called me out, Fluffy Duck is my favourite drinking game. So I made it Lily's. 
> 
> What did you think? How's the burn going? 
> 
> Let me know, and come chat on tumblr: tumbledfreckles xxx


	21. A Full Moon Adventure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What Canon Hogwarts Jily fic doesn't have a full moon adventure?

Lily woke to a sharp rap on her forehead. A light sleeper, she roused quickly and sat up. The bright moonlight cast strange shadows across her bed through the drapes, and at first, she couldn’t see what had woken her.

But a flurry of movement on the bed next to her brought her attention down. It took every sense Lily had to stifle a scream before it could wake the other girls. A furry rat sat on her bed, looking up at her with a transfixed gaze. When she stared back, it reached forward and rapped her arm.

“I’m awake,” she told it crossly. And then her expression cleared slightly, “Peter?”

In response, the rat pushed a crumbled piece of parchment toward her. Lily unfurled it, holding it toward the light. Peter’s handwriting spelt out a hastily written, hard to read, _Help._

“What? Where?” Lily whispered frantically, already pushing back her covers and scouting the end of her bed for her cloak and boots.

The rat jumped down and scurried toward the door to the girl’s room, open just a fraction. In the doorway it stopped, looking back up at Lily and motioning with it’s paw for her to follow, before disappearing from view.

Lily dressed as quickly as she could before fairly running down the stairs, each stair seeming to shout a loud creak in her ears despite the attempt to be quiet.

She landed in the Common Room just in time to see Peter transfigure the rat back into a throw cushion, which he tossed onto a nearby armchair.

“Peter,” Lily said breathlessly, “I thought that was you. What’s happened? Where are the others?”

Peter shook his head, motioning for her to follow him even as he spoke. “Nah, even as a rat I can’t beat the stairs. But I thought you might think it was me and follow. I couldn’t think of how else to wake you. Come on.”

Lily pushed her hair from her face impatiently, having forgotten a hair tie, as they both hurried down the corridor, “Where are we going Peter, what’s happened?”

“Tonight, it was…”

“The full moon, I know,” Lily filled in. “Is someone hurt?”

“All of them,” Peter said quietly. “At least, I think. I’m not sure where Remus has gone, hopefully deeper into the forest. He probably won’t come back until he’s changed.”

“But James, and Sirius?” Lily’s breath caught in her throat, “Are they…”

“They’re alive,” Peter clarified quickly. “And they were both transformed when Moony got them, so they’ll be alright. Not cursed anyway. But the wounds won’t close. There are just too many and neither of them had the energy or the power to heal the other, or themselves, and my healing spells are alright, but not for this. And I couldn’t go to Pomfrey, she’d take it higher and Merlin, if we were caught –“

“It’s alright, Peter. I’m glad you came and got me,” Lily reassured him. “I’ll do everything I can. Where are they?”

“The shack. They managed to drag themselves there before they changed back. I wish I could have done something, but I’m just so small. It keeps me out of Moony’s attention, but I just can’t help when he’s rough like that,” Peter said miserably.

“The shack? The shrieking shack?” Lily’s curiosity was able to shake her terror for a second. “The screams the townspeople hear, that’s Remus?”

Peter nodded, “Dumbledore figured it’d be a good cover. Encourages the rumours himself. Here.”

They were out on the grounds by this point, hurrying across the grass towards the Whomping Willow. It was waving about, dancing in the moonlight. Before Lily could barely blink, Peter had whipped his wand out and pointed it at himself. With another blink, a small rat, not unlike the one he had transfigured, was in his place and running toward the tree.

Lily lost sight of him in the darkness, but all at once the tree went still.

“Hurry Lily,” Peter’s voice cried from somewhere near the tree.

Lily ran forward, lighting her wand as she came into the shadow of the tree and almost tripped on the overgrown roots. The brighter light allowed her to see Peter’s white face poking out from a hole at the base of the tree.

“It’s a tunnel, leads to the shack,” he explained as he offered a hand and helped her down into the small space. “The tree will start moving again shortly.”

“Lucky you’re small enough to stop it. How do you do it?”

Yeah, lucky,” Peter said darkly, obviously still frustrated by his inability to help his mates. “There’s a knot you press near the trunk. A long stick will do it, but my way is much easier and more subtle for our needs. You right?”

Lily pushed herself back up from the dirt floor, having tripped on the uneven surface. “Fine. Is it much further?”

“We’re here,” Peter stopped so quickly Lily almost ran into the back of him. He muttered a spell and wrenched the door open. “I had to spell it so Moony couldn’t get to them if he did come back. You go through and I’ll lock it again. They’re just there.”

Lily pushed past Peter, rushing up several steps in a dark, dusty, destroyed room. Broken furniture and glass were everywhere, and the chaos was so much she would have missed the two boys she’d come to help amongst it, if not for an agonised moan that came from one corner, where a couch stood.

“James,” she exclaimed, running over to him, where he half lay, half sat, leaning against the couch. His clothes were ripped and saturated, sticking to his body. His hair was flat against his head in a way Lily had never seen it before, every inch of him was covered in sweat, dirt and scratches.

“Evans,” he said softly, wincing as the cut on his lip reopened. “Fancy meeting you in a place like this.”

“Not the time, James,” Lily couldn’t even bring any malice or teasing to her voice as she started to reach for him, trying to figure out where to start. Before she could touch him though, James shook his head and motioned over his shoulder. His eyes closed as his head tilted back.

“Sirius first, Evans, he’s much worse than me.”

Lily looked at Sirius, laying prostrate on the couch, and realised the boy was unconscious, even as he let out another moan. “James, I –“

“Lily,” James opened his eyes, meeting hers properly. Lily was alarmed at the dark, blank look in them. “Sirius first.”

At his firm, insistent tone, Lily relented, “Okay.”

It took her a long time, and more energy than she had any right to use at whatever time this was. Sirius was covered in lacerations, deep long gashes in sets of four. Lily found it took several different healing spells to close each one. She started at his chest, moving to his abdomen, and eventually his limbs.

When she started, Lily had been aware of Peter nearby, speaking softly to James, keeping him awake, and casting light and warming spells into the otherwise cold and draughty building. She didn’t notice until she neared the last of Sirius’ wounds that both had fallen silent. She looked down to find James had fallen unconscious, and Peter was holding his wrist near the thumb, checking his pulse and watching him anxiously.

“James, oh Merlin, Peter why didn’t you say,” Lily exclaimed. She pushed Peter away gently and started pulling James’ clothes away from his body. She was dismayed to realise that where she’d though James was merely soaked from the snow outside, it was actually blood that had sodden his shirt and jumper.

“He made me promise,” Peter said miserably. “He wanted Sirius to be okay, for you to finish with him before you healed him.”

“Stupid, idiotic boy,” Lily grumbled as she started to perform spell after spell. At least she knew what to do now. With Sirius she’d had to trial and error several spells to find the right combination for werewolf caused injuries. “Always has to be the bloody hero. This is worse than Sirius, it’s a miracle he stayed awake as long as he did.”

“I’ve never seen either of them this bad,” Peter hung his head.

“What happened?” Lily couldn’t afford to look up for long as she worked, hands running over James’ torso, trying to distinguish amongst all the blood where the worst of the damage was.

“I’m not sure really. It might have been a king moon, or a king tide, or whatever it’s called. It’s been getting worse as we get older though, particularly since Remus turned 17. It’s like the wolf is maturing as well as him. He’s nastier, angrier.”

“There has to be something that can help. A potion, a spell, to make werewolves less volatile,” Lily shook her head, moving to a several wounds on James’ neck.

“Not many people willing to fund werewolf research,” Peter pointed out. He had moved toward Sirius and was casting several cleansing spells on both the boy and his clothes. He moved to a cupboard Lily hadn’t noticed and pulled out several blankets. He covered his friend, tucking him in with a care that surprised Lily, though it really shouldn’t have.

“Well, they should,” Lily said shortly.

Peter sat down heavily on a chair near to where Lily knelt over James. He rested his head in his hands, rubbing at his eyes.

“Peter, get some rest mate, you’ve been up all night,” Lily urged.

The boy shook his head, “I can’t leave Moony out there, I’ve got to go look for him. He’ll be changing back soon.”

Lily glanced toward the window and was surprised to see the light was indeed shifting, signifying the nearing dawn and the lowering of the moon. “Surely you can have a short nap. I’ll wake you.”

“Nah, I’m right,” Peter stood, and pointed his wand at himself. Instead of turning into a rat though, he sent a jet of water at his face. “See, wide awake,’ he smiled as water dripped off his face. His eyes did indeed look brighter though.

“Yes, very,” Lily said dryly. “Are you sure you won’t –“

Peter cut her off, shaking his head, “I’ll rest when I know he’s safe. Thanks though, Lily,” he motioned to his friends, “For everything.”

“Course,” Lily shrugged. “Be careful, yeah? And come back.”

Peter nodded and was gone.

Left alone with two unconscious boys, Lily finished the last of her spells, feeling fatigue and exhaustion set in. The power she’d needed for so many spells, the lack of sleep, the stress and worry for her injured friends, and the one still out in the Forest had taken its toll. She collapsed against the couch next to James.

Reaching back with her right hand, she took Sirius’ wrist, feeling the strong, steady, reassuring tempo. Without letting go, she stretched for James’ hand too, pulling it from his lap onto her own and placing her fingers across his pulse point as well. Closing her eyes, Lily let her head fall back against the couch, focusing on the rhythmic beats under her fingers.

The next thing she knew, sunlight shone directly into her face. Slowly, she lifted her head, rolling it side to side to ease the crick in her neck. The hand that had been holding onto Sirius had dropped down during her sleep, but the other rested against James’ wrist, her fingers sliding into his open palm as she shifted to release the numbness in her glutes.

Lily paused, eyes flitting down as her fingertips traced over the slowly resolving white lines in his plam, one thick, one thin, gashes she had healed only hours earlier. She moved to the callouses at the bases of his fingers, rough from years of Quidditch. As Lily watched their hands, the fingers she had brushed moved to link and grip her own.

Startled, Lily’s eyes flew up to meet James’, just as they opened. He blinked at her tiredly for a few moments, before squeezing her hand harder. Warmth from their contact quickly turned to a reassuring blaze of heat as she saw the colour in his face had returned.

“Hey,” Lily spoke softly. “How are you feeling?” She started to lift her hand out of James’ grip to check the rest of the wounds, but he refused to let her go.

“Sirius?” he asked, squeezing her fingers almost painfully when Lily didn’t respond right away, frowning at his avoidance of her question.

“He’s fine,” Lily spoke even as she used her free hand to reach back to check the other boy’s pulse again, “More than fine.”

James’ body relaxed, sinking down at Lily’s words as tension that she hadn’t noticed left his body. He didn’t loosen his grip though, “Good. Pete? Moony?”

“Peter went to find Remus in the forest. He wouldn’t rest” Lily frowned.

“He never does on a night like this,” James nodded. “He’ll be fine. He’s small enough not to attract anyone’s ire.”

“What about Remus?”

James winced a bit, “Well, yeah, that’s kind of why Pete needs to find him. I should probably go help.”

He started to prepare to shift but was shoved back quickly. Lily had twisted fully in her seat, dropping Sirius’ hand and pulling it right round to plant on James’ chest. Their linked hands thumped to the ground in the small space between them.

He looked down at her hand and then back up at her, “Alright, Evans?” he asked, tilting his head curiously.

“No, not alright!” Lily exclaimed, suddenly furious. She jabbed her hand repeatedly in James’ chest as she spoke, ignoring his grimaces. “I’ve just spent hours patching you back up, worrying that you’d lost too much blood while I helped Sirius, given you didn’t tell me you were worse off than he was. I used every once of bloody magic I have, every bit of knowledge, and I didn’t even know if it was going to be enough. That you weren’t both going to just slip away. And now you want to go back out there? You’re not even fully healed yet.”

“Hey, hey, Evans, _Lily_ ,” James swallowed as he covered her jabbing hand with his own. His eyes softened. “I’m okay. Sirius is okay. We’re both extremely lucky that we’re friends with the cleverest witch in the castle. But we’ve got to find Remus. Make sure he’s okay too.”

“Pffff, cleverest witch,” Lily scoffed, but her hand didn’t return to prodding him, resting instead on his chest. “Don’t think I’m going to be distracted by you reciting Slughorn, of all people. I know how bad your injuries were.”

“But I’m okay now. Or, at least, I was until you started poking at me. Think you reopened a few.”

“I’m sorry,” Lily was instantly contrite. Her hand pulled from James’ as she scrambled to open his shirt and check the wounds.

James’ hand clenched at the loss before he regained himself. “Evans, I know you just want to get my clothes off, but I was kidding.”

“Your ability to joke at a time like this baffles the mind,” Lily commented, but from her lack of reaction otherwise James knew she’d switched back into healing mode. Her wand out now, Lily traced each of the fading white lines across his torso, muttering under her breath. James felt the warmth of each spell and tried to focus on that rather than the tickle of her fingers.

Eventually Lily stopped with her spells and rested her wand hand, still clutching it against James’ chest as she leant forward to trace the gash running along his neck and up to his ear. She then moved two fingers to the pulse at his throat. He wondered if she could feel the change in his heartrate as he fought to keep his breathing even. 

Lily’s eyes flicked back to James, her hand gently tilting his gaze to meet hers. “You really feel okay?” she whispered.

“Really,” James reached up, pushing the hair that had fallen in front of Lily’s face as she worked back behind her ear. His hand brushed along her jawline and stayed there, mirroring Lily’s hold. “Didn’t know you cared so much Evans.”

James had expected her to make a joke, but Lily surprised him. “Of course, I care. I was terrified. You were both almost dead. I’ve never done anything like that before. I didn’t even know if I could.”

“I’m sorry,” he sighed. “This is one of the reasons I didn’t want you to know about us. I didn’t want you pulled into our mess.”

“I’m glad I knew. What would have happened if I hadn’t been here?” Lily shifted back, suddenly so aware of how close they were, their foreheads almost touching. Her thumb floated against James cheek before she moved, her arms falling back to her sides. James took a moment before lowering his hand as well.

“I’m glad we didn’t have to find out,” James started to push himself up, pausing as Lily’s hand started to lift again. “I’m just going to stand up, my back is sore from being slumped like this.”

“Let me help you.” Headless to his protests, Lily slipped an arm under James’ shoulder and around his back as she gently, slowly, helped lift him to his feet.

“Really, I’m okay,” James straightened, rolling his shoulders back. He placed a hand on Lily’s shoulder, smiling for the first time as he looked down at her. “I promise, Lily. You did amazing.”

“Yeah, well, I couldn’t have you leave me to do all the Head duties by myself,” Lily grumbled, remembering what he’d said last full moon. “I mean, more than you already do.”

“There she is,” James grinned now. “I knew there was an underlying motive all along.”

Lily rolled her eyes, dropping back to her knees to kneel back next to Sirius. She repeated several of the mutterings James had heard her use earlier, before pointing her wand directly at the sleeping boy’s chest. “Enervate.”

Sirius’ eyes flew open. He sat up so quickly he nearly butted heads with Lily, who flew back with such speed to avoid it, she would have overbalanced backwards without James’ steady hands on her waist to stop her.

“How do you feel?” Lily asked as she stepped forward again.

Sirius looked down at himself, up at James, and then frantically around the room. “Fine,” he answered dismissively. “Where’s Moony, Peter? Are they okay? Are you okay, Prongs?”

“Fine,” James echoed. “Lily patched us up. Pete’s out looking for Moony.”

“Oh, thanks, Evans,” Sirius looked at her distractedly as he swung his legs over the couch.

“S’Nothing,” she shrugged. ‘’I’m glad you’re alright.”

“We should go, Prongs,” Sirius buttoned up his shirt even as he stood and headed for the shack’s back door. “Sun’s up, who knows where he is.”

“Coming,” James watched him depart before he turned back toward Lily. “You’ll be able to get back out at the other end?”

Lily nodded, “Peter told me about the knot.”

“Just on the left of the tunnel entrance,” James was already backing towards the door. “Best go now before anyone else is up and sees you coming back in.”

“Right,” Lily straightened her robes, “Take care, yeah? I don’t think I’ve got it in me to do all that again.”

James held his hands up, “No promises, Evans.”

He turned to leave, and Lily let out a long breath as she also turned for the door and the steps that would take her back to the castle.

“Wait.”

Lily turned to find James right behind her, almost stepping on his toes he was so close. “What is it? Are you alright?”

He shook his head, “I’m fine. I just forgot something.”

“What is it?” she tilted her head to the side in confusion.

James moved closer, his hand brushing her hair back again so he could place a kiss on her cheek. Lily swore he lingered there, as she held her breath and tried not to move.

But James pulled back and smiled at her so softly, with so much care that Lily almost melted on the spot. “Thank you, Lily. Really. I’ve never been more right about anything in my life. You’re a bloody wonder.”

Lily blushed and went to respond, but he’d already turned and headed for the back door. She watched him go, heaving a sigh before heading for the stairs again. She’d have to hope the girls were still asleep or there would be some explaining to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think? Enjoying the burn?  
> As always, let me know and any cliché's you'd like to see.   
> And come hang out on Tumblr, I love when people come to interact and ask things: tumbledfreckles  
> Take care all xxx


	22. Dinner Scents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was cliché, Lily knew, to be attracted to a man based on his smell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been awhile since we had a short chapter.  
> But I wanted to celebrate Cliché getting so many nominations in the Jilyawards.   
> Thanks to anyone that put it up - I'm blown away.

It was cliché, she knew, to be attracted to a man based on his smell.

Especially when that smell was more of a sweaty, grassy, scent of hard work than a fancy cologne or even an aftershave. More especially when she knew the man it was attached to hadn’t showered between Quidditch Pitch and dinner, in his rush to make sure he got a lion-sized chunk of the roast beef, despite the fact they’d never run out food in their seven years there.

Even more especially when said sweaty, dirty man was half pushed up against her as he reached for the roast potatoes, his hand landing on her knee instead of the bench to brace himself as he leant across her.

“Sorry, Evans,” he grinned as he settled back into his seat, three more spuds on his plate now. Joining the bludger sized chunk of meat and cauldron of gravy already there. Lily swore his hand trailed up her thigh before returning to the table to pick up his knife.

“I would have passed it to you, you know,” she rolled her eyes at him. “Though I’m not sure you need any more food. You’ve eaten enough for an army.”

“I’m a growing boy,” James continued to grin around a mouthful of food. He swallowed quickly and nudged her shoulder with his own. “I need to keep my energy levels up.”

Lily shook her head, “You’re a bloody giraffe, Potter. I’m not sure you can get much taller. You’ll start growing out instead of up if you’re not careful.”

“Nonsense, Evans,” James tutted. “Have you been to our practises? I’ve got abs of steel, want to see?”

Lily was glad the Great Hall was in the throws of it’s usual Sunday night roast chaos, so no one else had heard his invitation. Even Marlene on her other side, or Mary across the table could hear him, and though they’d noticed, eyebrows raised, didn’t know the reason for her pink cheeks. “Not at the dinner table, thanks.”

“You’re right, a private viewing later would be appropriate,” James nodded. “That’s why you’re the sensible one of the two of us.”

“One of us had to be,” Lily retorted, and then caught up with his words. “Hey, that’s not what I meant.”

She pushed James with as much indignation as she could muster, but he only winked at her as he stuffed another potato in his mouth and turned towards where Sirius was trying to throw peas in Peter’s open mouth across the table. The feat was made more difficult by the fact that Peter wasn’t aware of the game, and so the peas often landed just as he moved his head, landing in Remus’ pumpkin juice. The sandy haired boy was muttering several disgruntled protests by now.

“Here, Moony,” James soothed obligingly, “Let me get you some more.”

He scanned the table, but Lily, chewing on some carrots, knew that the closest jug was just to her other side. She put down her cutlery ready to pass it across, when that grassy, musky scent filled her head yet again.

“’Scuse me,” James said softly as he leant over her again, even closer than before. His hand had landed back on her thigh again, much higher up this time, fingertips gripping into the soft wool of her skirt.

Lily couldn’t even respond this time, her ears buzzing slightly as her skin warmed, her heartbeat picked up a tap dance and her breathing hitched so sharply she knew that James had to have heard it. He was so close, his earlobe just millimetres of her lips, the angle of his jaw, his Adams apple filling her vision. And that scent. People could bottle it and make a fortune.

James grasped hold of the jug handle in his large, strong grip and slowly leant back. Lily was sure this time she didn’t imagine as his eyes flicked to her as he went. It might have been her imagination, but she could have sworn he focused on her lips for the most part, and as he did so, his fingers gripped her thigh in a tight spasm before they relaxed again.

“Here, Moony,” James filled an empty cup, lowering the jug and pushing the cup toward him with one hand.

“Try not to ruin this one,” Remus glared at Peter and Sirius before picking up the cup to drink. “Thanks, Prongs.”

Peter and Sirius looked at each other the second Remus’ new drink returned to the table. It appeared either Peter had caught on to the game or had been in on it in the first place.

“First to 10?”

“You’re on.”

Remus groaned, head in his hands as the boys began firing peas towards his juice. James snorted in amusement and placed a wager on Peter immediately to anyone who’d take it. Marlene backed Sirius and they tried to one up the stakes of the bet as the score progressed.

Lily tried to join in the laughs of the others but found it difficult to concentrate on what was happening and what her friends were saying.

James’ hand was still on her thigh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short but sweet I hope!   
> Let me know what you think.   
> Love, Freckles xx


	23. A Sleepover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lily and James have their first night together.   
> The Common Room fall asleep together trope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Celebrating 7000 hits this week - thank you everyone that's reading my little story.

It was cliché, he knew, for their first night together to be accidental, and in the common room no less.  
  
They had been working on the monthly reports for McGonagall. Summarising rounds reports from the prefects, totalling points, presenting any issues at a House or year level. It was tedious, repetitive and brain numbing. Same as every other month. James and Lily had taken over a couch and coffee table in the far corner of the room. While further from the fire, it had the advantage of being more secluded and therefore overlooked, so they were less disturbed and distracted by their mates.  
  
The common room had been full when they started, not long before curfew due to Quidditch Practise and Charms tutoring. But as the fire and candles grew lower, so did the numbers in the common room. An hour from midnight only a few fifth years remained, anxiously revising for their Transfiguration practical the next day. This occasionally provided entertainment for those still left in the common room, as they failed at turning rodents into cushions and vice versa, resulting in hybrid rat pillows zooming around the room and hiding under couches.  
  
The Head Students had worked out earlier in the term that a divide and conquer strategy worked best for their monthly reports. James had the brain for numbers, Lily, the patience for the monotonous reports. The system meant they didn’t need to confer too often and so worked in companionable silence for the most part. Unless there was a bit of gossip.  
  
"I thought Gideon broke up with Shelley?"  
  
James shook his head, "They got back together last week."  
  
"Hmmm."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Well, he might want to rethink that. There seems to be some cross over with Fabian."  
  
"Maybe she got them mixed up?"  
  
Lily snorted, "And Fabian went along with it until a prefect caught them in a broom cupboard and then realised he wasn't Gideon?"  
  
"I mean, she's a pretty bird. Blokes don't always think straight."  
  
"You think Shelley's pretty?" Almost as soon as the words were out of her mouth Lily wanted to call them back. "Sorry, none of my business."  
  
James looked at her strangely. "I don’t mind. Shelley's pretty, but not exactly loyal. I’m surprised a Hufflepuff would be attracted to her, let alone two."  
  
Lily nodded, "But as you said, boys don't always think straight."  
  
"Now you're getting it. Always the quick study"  
  
They lapsed back into their work, uninterrupted as the mice were returned to pillows and the fifth years went to bed. It was pleasant, James thought, more than he could have hoped for last year. They actually spent hours in each other's company. Enjoying each other's company. And more and more often, actively seeking each other’s company.

Lily let out a wide yawn suddenly, and then blushed as she caught James’ eye as she covered her mouth, “Sorry,” she grinned.

“It’s okay,” James looked at the clock over in the corner. “It is getting pretty late, maybe we should finish the rest tomorrow, before the meeting.”

“Can’t,” Lily grimaced, a short sharp shake of her head. “Charms Club. And you have tutoring.”

James sighed, “And heaven forbid third years don’t master basic rock transfiguration.”

“Hey,” Lily protested. “You love transfiguration. Rocks can save lives, you know.”

James fixed her with a sardonic look, “I’ve heard you say the same thing about Charms.”

“No reason both can’t save a life,” Lily shrugged. “I’m all for equal opportunity.” She looked like she wanted to say more but was cut off by another yawn.

“Here, at least,” James clicked his fingers before Lily could say anything and a house elf appeared. “Could we have some tea please?”

“James, it’s so late,” Lily frowned and turned to the house elf, “Please, no, it’s fine, go back to bed.”

“Bobby wasn’t asleep, Miss,” the house elf replied, shrugging bashfully, “I was given the honour of ironing the washcloths, it will take Bobby all night, it will.”

“Oh,” Lily seemed taken back for a second, “And you, you enjoy that?”

“Of course,” Bobby smiled. “Would Miss like biscuits with her tea?”

“Well, if it isn’t too much trouble for you, go on then,” Lily nodded, ignoring James’ snort from beside her. The house elf nodded and popped away, giving Lily the opportunity to sock him in the arm. “What?”

“They’re house elves, Evans,” he chuckled, rubbing absently at his arm. “They love to be useful.”

“Not all of us grew up rich, Potter,” she scowled, more from embarrassment than anger.

The house elf appeared back before James could respond, with a mug of perfectly coloured tea and a small plate of short bread. Bobby bowed and accepted Lily’s grateful thanks before disappearing.

“Where’s mine?” James cried when he realised there was only one mug.

“Well, technically you only asked for me,” Lily pointed out, settling back next to him on the couch with her tea. She took a sip and hummed appreciatively. “So good.”

James reached out and took the mug from her, ignoring Lily’s pitiful protest as he did so, “Share with me.”

“Not like you’re giving me much of a choice, are you?” Lily tutted. “First my whiskey, now my tea.”

She leant forward to pick up a biscuit and bring the plate onto the seat cushion where she would be able to reach it without too much trouble. When she leant back, she found James’ arm had snuck over the top of the back of the couch, and as she bit into her biscuit, it fell around her shoulders. “Suppose you want some of my shortbread too?”

“Well, seeing you offered,” James passed her back the mug and took the rest of the buttery delight straight from Lily’s hand with his mouth.

“Hey, you heathen,” Lily mustered some mock outrage to cover the fact her skin tingled, and heart danced at the sensation of James’ lips on her hand.

“I mean, I live with Sirius, I learnt to eat quickly,” James shrugged, stealing her tea again. He tried not to think too much about Lily’s lips having just been where he placed his.

“No excuse for poor manners,” Lily grumbled, but by the way she moved a bit closer to him, tucking under his arm, James figured she didn’t really mind. He was getting good at this friendship thing, he reckoned.

She took another piece of shortbread, taking an obnoxiously obvious bite, “Mine,” she said with a pointed glare at the Head Boy.

He smirked, but didn’t meet her gaze, distracted. 

“What?” Lily looked up at him with owlish eyes. “What are you looking at it?”

James’ eyes flicked back up at hers, and then back down. Slowly, moving at a snail place, holding his breath, he lifted a hand up to her face. The pad of his thumb dragged across her lower lip, and then brushed her cheek gently. He felt Lily’s breath against his hand before he could move it away, felt his heart skit as the warmth of her cheek.

She blinked at him, “I, uh.”

“Crumbs,” he murmured, smiling gently.

“Oh,” James swore her eyes flicked down to his lips this time, for a few more heart stuttering seconds, “Thanks.”

“No problem,” James pushed back a lock of Lily’s hair, tucking it behind her ear. He watched carefully as the action brought him even closer to her, his arm still resting on her shoulders, the other framing her face.

“Mmmm,” Lily only mummed gently, her eyes flicking again. James realised they were closer again, barely a breath between their faces. If he moved slightly, their noses would brush. Had she done that, or he?

It wasn’t like he didn’t think about kissing his good friend. It’s not like it wasn’t a constant state of mind. But it was a feeling he spent a lot of time quashing, subduing, and shoving back into a tiny box. He had worked so hard to get to this place with Lily. They were friends, best of, even. She sought out his company just as much as he sought out hers. They were partners in every sense of the word, except romantic. He didn’t want to change that.

Unless, she did too?

All these thoughts flittered through James’ brain at lightening speed in those milliseconds they hovered a breath apart. He had almost made up his mind that he wasn’t reading the signals wrong, that she really felt the same as he did, when a loud chime filled the Common Room, startling Lily.

“Oh,” she jumped back, shaking her head and dislodging James’ hand that had still rested on her hair. She turned to look up at the grandfather clock. “It’s midnight.”

James’ hand fell listlessly back to his lap as he fought to school his expression, “Yeah,” he replied, aware his tone was a bit flat. He forced a small smile on his face as Lily looked back at him. “We should get this done, huh?”

“Yeah,” she smiled, but it looked a bit weak to his eyes. He wasn’t sure if he was projecting or if she was also disappointed. However, she didn’t pull away from his arm, only leaning forward to pick up her reports again, settling back under his shoulder to reread them. It certainly made James’ ability to calculate and tally points a lot harder, but he certainly wasn’t going to complain.

They settled back into work, passing the mug between them again, and finishing off the shortbread. There wasn’t much need for talking again, and James tried to focus on his work and getting it finished so he could go to bed and dream about the warmth he currently felt from having Lily so close. Friends didn’t really do that, but really, he was only human.

"Evans, can you just check these-" James cut himself off and lowered the parchment he’d been holding out to her, as he realised Lily wasn't listening.

As she had worked Lily had curled herself further up into the couch as she read through her final compiled report. Her back had turned to James, her feet tucking up onto the couch, her head had come to rest on his shoulder. James hadn’t really thought anything of it at the time, but now realised that Lily had fallen asleep. Her hand still curled around the report as her chest softly rose and fell.

"Guess I'll check them myself." James reached forward, careful not to jostle her and gently pulled the parchment from her hand. Her hand clenched before it released the report, but Lily didn't stir.

James leant back to review both their reports before he'd wake Lily up and send them both to bed. If his arm curled loosely around her a bit more as he did so, whose fault was that? She was practically lying on top of him at this point.

James woke from a popping noise and opened his eyes to see Bobby had returned to collect the debris from their snack and restock the fire.

“Apologies, sir,” he bowed and scraped when he realised, he’d woken James.

“No need,” James assured him. “We should probably both get to bed anyway. Thank you.”

The house elf bowed again, backing away slightly before apparating out of the room.

James looked down at the girl still sleeping in his arms. Lily had slipped and tucked further into his side. James’ arm had travelled in his sleep from her shoulders to hug across her body, his fingers brushing against her collarbone, his thumb resting in the hollow of her throat. Lily’s hands gripped his upper arm and her head now lay more on his chest than his shoulder.

He took several moments, probably longer than he should have, to enjoy the feeling of having her so close before mentally sighing. Then James pulled himself together and moved his hand to Lily’s shoulder, gently shaking her. Lily only murmured in her sleep, snuggling herself deeper in. Her fingers clenched around James wrist, pulling his hand down until her fingers covered and gripped his.

James closed his eyes as he squeezed her fingers back. His other arm came around and wrapped around Lily’s stomach, pulling her in for what could only be described as a cuddle. He slowly eased them upright, leaning forward into her as they shuffled.

“What?” Lily murmured, sounding like she hadn’t even opened her eyes, though James couldn’t see her face to make sure.

James’ chin fell forward onto her shoulder, like it had the night of her party, “We fell asleep.”

“Oh,” Lily’s head rolled to the side, bringing her cheek against James’. The hand not holding his fell down onto James’ thigh. She didn’t seem to be inclined to say anything else

“Yeah,” James fought and lost the urge to turn his face into her neck. His nose pushed through her loose hair to the soft skin underneath. His lips rested just behind her pulse point. He heard Lily exhale at the contact, sinking her weight back into him, though he didn’t think there was any space left between them to go.

“The reports?” her voice was still soft, but not as sleepy as it had been a moment ago. He felt goosebumps rise on her neck as his mouth moved against her to reply.

“Finished.”

“My hero,” she squeezed both James’ thigh and the hand she held before letting out a soft laugh. “We should go to bed.”

“Yeah,” James reluctantly started to release Lily, his fingers sliding from hers as she shuffled her legs around to meet the floor. The movement brought them side by side, and he turned his head to meet her eye. “I’m not sure if I feel rested or wide awake.”

Lily blushed, using one hand to sweep her hair back behind here. “Same,” she had the grace to look apologetically at him, “Sorry for turning you into a pillow.”

“Anytime,” James smiled back at her, trying not to notice the way the firelight highlighted the different coloured strands in the locks of hair that had already fallen forward again.

“Don’t tell me something you may regret. You were pretty comfortable,” Lily grinned.

James shrugged, “It was no hardship, Evans, trust me.”

The colour in Lily’s cheeks deepened and she looked away, but patted James’ thigh with the hand that had remained resting there, “Bedtime, I think.”

 _Probably wise_ , James thought. Who knew what he’d say next. He stood slowly, a hand falling to the small of Lily’s back at she did the same. She swayed slightly, catching his other hand gratefully.

“Thanks. And for the reports.”

James squeezed her fingers, pulling her gently toward the stairs, “About time I did the carrying, I guess.”

Lily rolled her eyes at his use of her ongoing joke, “As long as you don’t then ask me to physically carry you. I’ll be crushed.”

“Is that another dig at my weight?”

“I keep telling you not to eat so many roast potatoes,” Lily dodged his soft shove.

“Alright then, night,” James turned to go in a pretend huff, only to be pulled back by the hand that Lily still held. Before he could tease her further, retort back, blink even, Lily’s hand came to rest of his chest as she raised up on to her toes and pressed a soft kiss to his cheek.

“Thanks, really,” she whispered, her breath warm on the spot James felt like she’d just marked. She was gone before he could react, making her way up the stairs, her voice floating back down. “Night, James.”

He didn’t manage to reply before the door closed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think? Love to hear feedback,   
> Love, Freckles xx


	24. A Winter Picnic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Also know as the cliche where the girls hassle Lily about feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone,   
> Just a quick note before we begin to say thank you for your ongoing love and support of the story.   
> The comments, kudos, and the hits are just blowing my mind.   
> Especially those have come to tumblr to talk to me about it.   
> You're all amazing.

“Someone tell me why we’re out here?”

“Bonding time.”

“Why must we freeze our bums off to do it though? You’re aware there are plenty of warm, cosy couches in our common room? Beds in our private dorm?”

“Anyone can interrupt us in there. No one’s going to come out here on a day like this.”

“We shouldn’t be out here on a day like this. It’s freezing!”

“Please, it’s not even snowing!”

“There is literally still patches of it everywhere.”

“That doesn’t count.” 

“It does when you’re trying to make us sit on it.”

“Excuse me, I provided a warmed, cushioned picnic blanket. You can’t feel a thing.”

“Charms was never your strongest subject though, was it?”

“Just because I’m not Lily I –“

“As thrilling as listening to this is, do you think we could maybe not make this picnic any worse with bickering?” Dorcas cut through Marlene and Mary’s back and forth.

“Thank you, Dorcas, I agree –“

“The faster we eat, the sooner we can go back to the fire and warm up,” Dorcas cut up Mary’s self-righteous sniffing, causing Lily to snort and almost spill some hot chocolate.

“Honestly, we had Lily’s birthday outside and that was January. Why is this so different?”

“We had whiskey.”

“Fireworks.”

“Boys.”

Mary tilted her head to the side, screwing her nose up as she considered the girls answers. “Having boys here would defeat the purpose of a girl’s picnic, it’ll take too long to get fireworks… I can probably get us firewhiskey though?”

“It’s a Sunday?”

“It’s 10.30 in the morning!”

“I’m in,” Marlene grinned, causing Dorcas and Lily to send exasperated looks her way. “What? It’ll warm us up. We can put it in the hot chocolate.”

“Great,” Mary jumped up and started moving back towards the castle. “I’ll be back soon. Don’t go anywhere.”

The girls watched her go in various stages of enthusiasm and disbelief.

“She knows she could have summoned it from her trunk, right?” Marlene asked as she picked up another strawberry.

Lily took another bite of her buttery croissant, “Shhhhh. The longer she’s gone the more we can eat and get this thing over with.”

“I’m not sure why she’s so insistent on having this picnic anyway,” Dorcas shrugged, breaking a muffin apart. “She’s the one that’s always off snogging.”

“Probably feeling guilty,” Lily shrugged. “We said this year was for the girls.”

“She’s not the only one that might be feeling a little guilty though, is she?” Marlene wiggled her eyebrows at Lily.

“What? What are you talking about? I haven’t been snogging anyone,” Lily frowned at her.

“She’s not talking about anything,” Dorcas sent Marlene a pointed look. Lily was about to follow it up when Mary returned.

“Who wants whiskey?” she sang as she flopped back onto the picnic blanket.

“I’m really not sure this is a good idea – okay then,” Lily watched as Mary slopped a generous amount of the spirit into her mug. “I was planning to study later.”

“One drink isn’t going to stop you, Head Girl,” Marlene mocked her as she eagerly held out her drink to receive an even more substantial top up.

“It might stop you, though,” Dorcas teased as she took the bottle from Mary to pour her own measure before passing it back.

“Never,” Marlene laughed, picking up a sausage roll. “As long as I eat enough, I’ll get that DADA essay done.”

“And your herbology assignment?” Lily raised an eyebrow over her steaming drink.

Marlene paled for a second, “I knew I was forgetting something.”

“I don’t think clipping venomous tentaculars is recommended under the influence.”

Marlene remained still, eyes flicking about as she tried to come up with a solution. Finally, she shrugged, “Future Marlene’s problem.”

“I’m never sure whether I’m impressed by or feel sorry for future Marlene,” Mary commented as she lounged back, mini quiche in one hand, spiked beverage in the other.

“She’s a good bitch,” Marlene knocked back half her mug. “I’m glad I have her.”

“Sometimes I think you forget you are her,” Dorcas looked torn between sarcasm and actual concern.

Despite several initial reservations and the best of intentions, the girls made some significant inroads into the whiskey and ate most the food. Regardless of their earlier hurry no one had mentioned leaving again, and Lily had reinforced the warming and cushioning charms, so they were much more comfortable.

“So, we were just getting to the good bit, and let me tell you, that boy is fit. You should see –“

“MacDonald, we don’t want to hear about Benjy’s muscles for the last bloody time.”

“We get it, he works out.”

“Yeah, just get to the part where Filch caught you guys going at it and you fell out of the broom closet in your bra.”

Mary huffed, “Well, if you’re not here for the saucy stuff, I’m not going to just embarrass myself.”

“Sounds like you already did that?” Dorcas snorted, and it broke a flood of laughter amongst the girls. Mary sat in the midst of it all, sniffling indignantly, but her lips quirked at each end.

“Uh, am I interrupting something?”

Lily, her face half hidden in Marlene’s wild, curly hair, froze. Her heart skipped several beats before her brain caught up with it and realised why. It was amazing that she could recognise someone’s voice so quickly and it could have such an effect. She turned to find James stopped about a metre from where the girls were camped under the beech tree, a curious look on his face.

“Yes,” Mary sat primly, her mug held almost to her lips with two hands. “This is a girl’s only event, Potter.”

“I mean, you can join us,” Marlene shrugged, patting the blanket next to her. “We’re just discussing her love life.”

“No, he can’t!”

“Yeah, if you’ve got any gossip, we’d be glad for a change of subject,” Dorcas cut Mary’s protest off.

“Guys, we talked about this!”

“You mean you woke us all up early while we were weak and vulnerable and forced us into this with the promise of food,” Lily said dryly, gaining control of her heart and looking up at James, “Did you want something? I wouldn’t recommend joining us. Save yourself.”

His hands were in his pockets, and he nodded, looking a bit more tense than Lily was used to for a Sunday. “You, actually.” Lily’s heart stopped for a second, before he continued. “Head business.”

“On a Sunday?” Dorcas asked curiously.

“Didn’t you have Quidditch practise?”

Lily ignored her friends as she watched James’ face. “Help me up?”

James took her proffered hand and Lily felt that familiar zap when their hands touched. It shouldn’t still happen, but it does. Every time. It distracts her as he pulls her through space to stand in front of him. Enough so that she stumbles. Enough so that she falls forward into him. Enough so she gets another zap as the hand still holding her mug braces against his chest, and another as he steadies her by the waist.

“Alright, Evans?” James laughed, as she heard the girls titter behind her.

“Fine,” she nodded, pulling back, moving her hand off him as his moved back to his side. “What is it?”

He looked over her shoulder at the girls before his eyes came back to hers. “Can we?” he motioned his head behind him.

“Yeah of course,” Lily followed as James turned and moved away. As she did, she realised sitting in the cold had masked the effects of her special hot chocolate and felt the world spin a little. Oops. Not very Head Girl like. She tried not to wobble as she attempted to focus on James.

“I think we can try again tonight,” James was saying. “Shade is patrolling and neither of us have anything.”

Lily nodded, “Hopefully we have more luck than last time.”

“You don’t enjoy following Slytherins around on patrol?”

“Not when they’re boring as hell.”

“Well, given that’s where they came from.”

“James,” Lily snorted, even as she tried to admonish him. She looked away as she tried to hold in her laughter and felt herself sway on her feet.

“Whoa,” James put a hand on her arm. “I know you’re not an athlete, Evans, but you’re not normally so off balance.”

“Uh, yeah,” Not knowing what else to do, Lily took a sip of her hot chocolate, forgetting in the moment it was the cause of her situation. “Must be the cold.”

“It is pretty cold,” James reached out and look the drink from Lily. “You guys are nuts.”

“Hey,” she protested feebly. “Don’t drink that.”

“You’d think you’d be getting use to my habit of stealing your drinks by now,” James grinned as he brought to his mouth. Lily watched as he took a sip, and nearly spat it back out. “Lily, what is in this?”

“Uh, just a special mix,” Lily hastily tried to take the drink back. “Was that all? I should probably get back to our picnic.”

James held tight to the mug and so their fingers overlapped as they held it between them, “It smells like alcohol.”

“Firewhiskey,” Lily sighed and gave up the rouse. She tried to tug the mug from him again, but James’ stronger grip only pulled her a step closer to him. “A lot of it.”

His eyebrows raised, “Head Girl, are you drunk on a Sunday morning?”

“Like you’ve never been?” Lily tugged again. Stepped again.

“Not this year. And not out on the grounds where anyone could see me!”

Lily cast a wry look around them, “Because there are so many students out enjoying this beautiful day.” Another tug. Another step.

“You’ve still got to get back to the Common Room.”

“Future Lily’s problem,” Tug. Step.

“Future Lily? What’s she like?”

Lily realised there were no more steps to take, her front nearly touching James’ chest. She had to crane her neck up to look at him. “Wouldn’t you like to know?”

“I would actually.” Lily felt a shiver at the husky tone that had taken over James’ voice.

The mug between them was pressed into James’ abdomen as Lily leant even further forward. Given she hadn’t lifted on her toes, she was pretty sure he must have leant down at the same time. Their breath mingled as it puffed in the cool air.

James’ thumb brushed over her hand and looked like he was about to say something more when his eyes flicked over Lily’s shoulder again. He blinked several times before looking back down at her, “Uh, Lily?”

“Yeah?”

“Do your friends normally all stare at you, winking and nudging each other?”

Lily felt all the light, floating feelings the firewhiskey and being so close to James gave her dissolve as her shoulders tensed and ears pricked behind her. The girls were suspiciously quiet for a previously rowdy, tipsy pack of teenagers enjoying a special kind of picnic. She fought the urge to look of her shoulder at them.

“No,” she sighed. “No, they don’t.”

James’ thumb brushed over hers again, and Lily realised he did so because he knew the girls couldn’t see their hands. She moved her own thumb to cover his before he answered her. “Maybe we should continue this conversation, later?”

“Gotta do something while we’re staking out the Entrance Hall,” Lily smiled and nodded, grateful he wasn’t asking why her friends were behaving like madwomen. She interacted with James all the time and they didn’t behave like this. The firewhiskey must have made them bold.

James nodded, and released the mug. Lily brought her other hand up to steady it, given she was feeling the most level herself, but James caught her hand before she could, in both his hands. “Don’t get caught coming back, yeah? Don’t want to have to stake by myself.”

“Future Lily has got this,” she assured him, taking a step back.

James took a step back as well, their hands stretching between them until they reluctantly released, “Good. She sounds like my kind of woman.”

Lily blushed but smiled at his twinkling eyes, “Bye James.”

“Bye Lily,” James took another step away from her, finally breaking eye contact to look over at her mates, “See you, everyone. Have fun.”

“Oh, we will,” Marlene sang as the others called more demure good byes. It was she who got socked in the arm as Lily landed back on the blanket. “What?”

“What were you all doing?” Lily hissed, looking over her shoulder to make sure James had moved far enough away.

“What are you doing?” Mary answered with another question. “That, what is that?”

“What is what?” Lily turned back from where she had been watching James make his way across the grounds back to the castle.

“You’re honestly going to deny that you were just watching that boy walk away?” Mary raised an eyebrow.

“And what was all that over there?” Marlene waved her hand towards where the Head Students had been standing moments earlier. “Have you two ever heard of personal space?”

“We weren’t that close!” Lily protested.

“If you were meant to be kissing, you mean,” Dorcas looked at her pointedly.

“It’s been happening a lot lately,” Marlene challenged her.

“Has not.”

“Your birthday.”

“What about it?” Lily took a sip of her hot chocolate, sending mental thanks for warming charms on mugs that kept drinks from cooling.

“You two were looking pretty cosy then also, watching the fireworks,” Marlene moved behind Lily, resting her chin on Lily’s shoulder, like James had done that night.

“It was nothing,” Lily shrugged. “He’s a touchy person.”

“You’re not though,” Mary pointed out. “Only with us.”

She shrugged again, “James is my friend. One of my best, after you girls.”

“But you’d like him to be more?” Marlene wiggled her eyebrows as she moved back to her spot. “You haven’t stopped blushing since he left.”

“Because you’re all harassing me!” Lily took another, stronger gulp and willed her cheeks to cool.

“That didn’t answer the question,” Dorcas had this way of saying things so calmly, that you just couldn’t help responding reasonably yourself.

“I, I mean, I’ve been trying not to think about it, but I guess,” Lily bit her lip, feeling the attentions of her friends even more acutely. She shrugged. She sighed. She answered. “I guess I wouldn’t mind if we were a bit more than friends.”

“Knew it.”

“Called it.”

“Told you so.”

Lily huffed, “You could pretend to be supportive.”

“Of course, we’re supportive, Lily, James is great,” Marlene would have been more reassuring if she wasn’t cackling like a mad witch again. “Half the fun of this year has been watching you two dance around each other.”

“Why haven’t you said anything?” Lily looked around at them all curiously.

“We didn’t want to scare you off him.”

“You hardly ever seem interested in anyone!”

“Mary and Dorcas threatened me into silence.”

Lily acknowledge that if her friends had started teasing her at any point before today, she probably would have balked, fled a mile and not look at James for weeks. “Fair.”

“So, what’s the issue then?” Mary leaned toward her, sloshing her drink in her haste to get a question in. “He likes you, you like him. What’s stopping you from getting it on in a broom closet?”

“Class, Mary, class in stopping us. You should try it some time,” Lily tried to sit in a more dignified manner for about three seconds before her shoulders deflated. “I actually don’t think he does. Like me, that is.”

“Are you nuts?”

“You can’t be serious.”

“What the fuck?”

This time Lily’s lips quirked at her friend’s almost choreographed responses. “He hasn’t said anything. Last time he liked me, he asked me out. He hasn’t done.”

“Probably because you turned him down pretty vehemently. Even James Potter can feel embarrassed sometimes,” Dorcas pointed out reasonably.

“There was a huge crowd and we were fifteen. He’s had multiple occasions when it’s just us to ask me. He hasn’t,” Lily played with a strawberry, twisting the green end back and forth.

“He did spend last Hogsmeade with you,” Marlene grinned. “When you were meant to be with Adam.”

“See there, I gave him the perfect opportunity, rescue me from the clutches of another man. Did he? No! He only found me once I’d made my own escape and took me to the pub with his mates. Not the actions of a lovesick fool,” Lily latched onto the example, trying to expel the words from her head that could still induce a shiver. _Say my name like that again._

“Maybe he doesn’t think you want him to actually ask you on a date,” Mary suggested.

“He is a boy. Sometimes you have to spell it out a bit,” Dorcas nodded.

“Ah, screw that. Ask him out yourself,” Marlene shook her head, hands on hips.

Lily shook her own head, “I don’t want to ruin the dynamic if I’m wrong. I love spending time with him, working with him. We still have four months to get through, I’d rather just enjoy what we have.”

“Are you not a Gryffindor?” Marlene pulled at the end of Lily’s gold and scarlet scarf.

“It’s not about bravery,” Lily protested. “It’s just not a risk I want to take right now.”

“Well, I reserve the right to pester you about it,” Marlene frowned, but sat back and picked up her drink again.

“Me too,” Mary nodded, “Especially if we keep witnessing scenes like that.” She inclined her head toward where James and Lily had stood and fanned herself.

“Definitely some heat going on,” Dorcas agreed, “One wouldn’t want to get cold.”

“No chance of that,” Marlene snorted.

“Alright, alright,” Lily threw a strawberry at Marlene, but to her annoyance the girl caught it in her teeth. She turned to the one she knew could change the subject. “Mary, you never did tell us about Benjy’s abs?”

Dorcas and Marlene groaned loudly and audibly as Mary leapt back into her tale, unrestrained.

“So, I was running my hands over his stomach, I’m telling you, girls, you’d mistake it for a washboard in the dark. Benjy’s working on my shirt, Merlin that boy can be slow with buttons, I almost told him to rip the bloody thing. But eventually he got there and he was doing some wonderous things with his mouth when we heard footsteps…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think!  
> Thanks for reading!   
> (Also, head to the jilyawards 2020 tumblr page if you'd like to vote for cliché in any of the categories!  
> Or to use the noms to check your all caught up on the great new writing from some amazing authors this year :D   
> Freckles xxx


	25. A Wizarding Duel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Duelling DADA Class Trope, of course. With a few more clichés thrown in, because why not?

“Alright, alright everyone,” Professor Haypenny clapped her hands. “We’re going to have a break from all this NEWTs revision and do some dueling. Clear the room.”

“She says this like we don’t duel every week,” Marlene muttered as they stood to move their desk over. “Lupin, you’re mine.”

The sandy haired boy raised an eyebrow at her heckle from the other side the room, “You said that last time, and yet…”

“It’s not my fault you’ll probably teach the subject one day,” Marlene retorted with a slight scowl as those around her giggling. “I’ll get you eventually, some time when you least expect it.”

“Mars, for the last time, it does not count as winning a duel against someone if you spring out of a broom closet when they’re on the way to dinner,” Dorcas rolled her eyes. “Ready for a rematch, Mary?”

“Always,” the Scottish girl was already rolling up her sleeves. “There will be blood!”

Lily looked between her two friends, “I’m still not sure you two get the idea that we’re in a classroom, this is a practise duel, and oh yeah, you two are friends.”

“First to pass out?” Dorcas ignored Lily and grinned at Mary’s nod.

“Lunatics,” Lily shook her head. “Now, where’s Gideon? I’ve got a score of my own to settle it. Oi! Prewitt! What gives?”

Gideon looked up guiltily from fist bumping with Benjy Fenwick, clearly having agreed to duel him for the lesson, “Sorry, Lily. My ego can’t take another hit like last time. You sent me to the Hospital Wing.”

“It was a tickling hex, Gids! It’s not my fault you couldn’t stop laughing,” Lily shook her head crossly. “Right, well, who’s left?”

“Me.”

Lily turned to find James standing behind her, tapping his wand against his palm. “Where’s your mates?”

“Dueling each other,” James looked behind him to where Sirius and Peter lounged against the chairs shoved to the side of the room. “If you ask me, they just want to see if they can make the other wet their pants first.”

“Mature.”

“Totally.”

“So, you want to duel me?” Lily bit her lip uncertainly. “I don’t think we ever have.”

“We haven’t,” James confirmed. “Prior to this year I wasn’t ever convinced you’d remember it was a practise duel and not hex important parts of me off.”

“And you think that now I will?” Lily grinned up at him.

“I’m counting on the fact you’ll have to do all the Head work yourself if you murder me to keep me safe,” James grinned back.

“Again, you’re saying that like I don’t do all the work anyway,” Lily teased with their long running joke. “And there’s only a couple of months left, I’d hardly notice if you were gone.”

“Don’t lie, Evans, you’re terrible at it. You’d be devastated without me.”

“I’m sure I’d live.”

“But you wouldn’t want to.”

“Places, everyone,” they both jumped as the Professor clapped her hands again. Lily realised they were only standing centimeters apart again. How did that always happen without her realising it?

“So, we’re doing this?” She asked him.

“Of course we are,” James confirmed with a nod, placing a hand on Lily’s shoulder to guide her into the row of students, before stepping back to take his place in the opposite line. “Don’t hold back, Evans.”

“Wouldn’t dream of it.”

Lily readied herself, moving her feet into the standard dueling stance, bracing her wand in front of her, fingers clasping her wand lightly but securely, leaving her wrist loose and ready to conjure. She watched as James did the same opposite her.

Lily hadn’t said, but she’d purposefully never dueled the Head Boy before. He hadn’t been wrong to say that prior to sixth year she may well have used the opportunity to hex him severely. There was a lot of history there. He’d spent his time hexing those he didn’t respect, including a boy she’d once considered almost family. He hadn’t abided by rules, lost as many points as he won for the House, made her first year as a Prefect hard.

In Sixth things hadn’t been better, but she’d still avoided it anyway. They were on friendly terms, but there was something about a duel that she didn’t like. It was easy with a friend, you bounced back and forth, testing the other but not with ill intent, and knowing the other’s limits. Knowing your own. You could understand them, read them, predict them. An enemy or a stranger was even easier, you could attune yourself to the feel of the magic, use your instincts and go with your gut without worrying how they would receive it. Lily’s wand was accustomed to besting Slytherins, Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws in a way that normally needed medically treatment, though not always maliciously, as Gideon’s comments had proved.

This year, Lily had avoided it for other reasons. Dueling someone required looking into their eyes. Lily felt like that might produce more feelings than she was willing to admit she had. It also might let James know she had more feelings than she was willing to admit she had. But it also required a lot of concentration. And that was something Lily felt she lacked more and more in the presence of the Head Boy.

Now, there was no avoiding it.

“Turn your backs and we’ll count down from three altogether,” Haypenny ordered.

Lily focused on the count, closing her eyes for the first two seconds, drawing in a deep breath. She whirled at the end of the third, shooting a disarming spell before she’d even finished moving and caught site of her target.

To her disappointment James deflected it easily, but she had the gratification that he at least looked surprised. “Oh, it’s like that is it?” he asked as he sent a stinging hex her way.

Lily jumped to the side, sending two stunners back before his even hit the wall behind her. “Did you expect anything less?”

“From you?” One stunner missed, but the other caught the side of James’ arm and he winced, “Of course not.”

Lily felt a hex singe through her hair as she ducked, and grinned. “That the best you’ve got?”

They continued back and forth for several minutes, trading hexes and smack talk while barely letting up the pace. Lily jumped, ducking and weaving as she threw up shields, fired hexes and deflected curses with a speed she’d never needed to before. James was a worthy opponent. She was faster, and more creative, but his spells were stronger and packed a punch when they landed. Which, probably due to the hand-eye coordination that made him a good Chaser, they did fairly often.

Lily hissed as a gash opened up of her arm when she failed to get out of the way of another slicing spell, “Jerk.”

James’ left hand swiped at the blood running down his head from a cut he’d received earlier, “I’m sorry, what?” He was cut off from further taunts as he folded over in the middle, a bowling ball hex that Lily had sent silently finally landing.

“Is the blood getting in your ears as well as your eyes?” Lily twirled her wand but regretted thinking she had room to pause when James sent the same curse back at her. He hadn’t even been _looking_.

James took advantage of her breathlessness, having recovered from his own, to send a barrage of spells at her. Lily managed to throw up a shield in time, but the first couple slipped through. It was at this point she realised the room was still other than the two Head Students, and everyone else had moved back to give them room. She felt her wand pull at her grip and clenched down against the disarming spell. The second hit her in the throat and the taste gave away it’s intention the second it took hold. Lily knew there was no point trying to cast aloud.

She screwed her nose up at James, whose lips quirked even as he tried to find a hole in her ever-weakening shield. Lily cast spell after spell wordlessly to reinforce it, knowing her magic wouldn’t be as strong without the verbalised incantation. But that wasn’t going to last forever, and she couldn’t attack while she held it. Unless….

Lily wiggled the fingers on her left hand surreptitiously. She’d been playing recently with casting with her non dominant hand, figuring some ambidextrousness could come in handy after Hogwarts if her wand arm was out of action. She’d been getting better, but that was with her wand. And with a voice. Still, it wouldn’t have to be a hard spell. James wouldn’t be expecting anything, given her shield and stolen voice box.

James was still showing all his brute force of spell work, sending hex after hex at the blue, cracked shield that still held in front of Lily. It was now or never. She reinforced her shield again.

_Wingardium Leviosa_

It was a first-year spell that Lily screamed in her mind, swishing and flicking her left hand even while her right held her wand aloft, shield bright.

James didn’t seem to realise what was happening at first, but the crowd around them did. There was a gasp, some murmurs as James started to levitate off the ground, even as he continued to fire curses.

“Prongs, you’re floating,” Sirius’ voice cut through the buzz that surrounded the duelers.

“Shut up – what?” James was distracted as he looked down to find himself a metre off the ground, and it was all the break Lily needed.

Her shield dropped in a flash as she swapped her wand to her left hand and flicked again, sending James even higher. He yelped and started to perform a counter spell, but Lily dumped the spell just as quickly, sending him crashing to the ground, wand clattering into the ground and rolling from his hand.

James lifted his head almost the moment he landed, but Lily’s wand was already at his throat when he did so. His hand tapped the ground twice, his eyes locked on hers. She became aware they were both breathing heavily, in unison.

“Well done, Miss Evans,” Professor Halfpenny clapped her hands, the rest of the class joining in with whoops and cheers. “What a display we’ve had. Now, if you two want to move to the side and clean yourselves up, the rest of you can take some inspiration and get back to it.”

Lily removed her wand with a flourish and pocketed it as the students returned to their previous stations and began dueling. She offered a hand down to James, who had moved to collect his wand. He took it with a resigned shake of his head.

“Force of bloody nature, Evans,” he pushed up as she pulled until he stood in front of her, smiling down with shining eyes, despite the loss he’d just suffered. His wand came up to her throat and Lily felt the tension there ease as he muttered the counter curse.

“You didn’t do so badly yourself,” Lily’s voice was husky as she tried to speak.

James pulled on the hand he still held and guided them to an unused corner of the classroom, safe from any errant spells. Lily followed behind, mutter a couple of healing spells for the gash on her arm and in the general direction of her abdomen where she thought a rib might have broken.

“Got any more of those?” James asked with a raised eyebrow, slumping into a chair.

“You know how to do them,” Lily rolled her eyes, pulling her hair tie from her almost collapsed ponytail.

“Yours are better,” James opened his eyes nice and wide.

“Sirius’ puppy dog eyes are better,” Lily teased even as she moved forward, sending several spells at him. She took greater care with the one cutting through his eyebrow, the blood of which had nearly blinded him earlier.

“Of course they are,” he shrugged.

“Arm, please,” Lily knew she’d given him a wicked Chinese burn early on and hissed as he rolled up his sleeve to show a red welt winding around and up his forearm. “Sorry.”

“I gave as good as I got,” James stood once she’d healed him, and used a hand to sweep back some of Lily’s hair from her sweaty, and she was sure, filthy face. Until he prodded it, she hadn’t even been aware there was a cut across her forehead, extending into her hairline.

“True,” Lily closed her eyes as his wand came up to meet his other hand and felt the wash of magic as he closed the wound. “Thanks.”

“Of course.”

Lily opened her eyes to find James still standing close in front of her. His hand had moved to sweep through her hair to the back and cradle her head. She went to take half a step away, to see into his eyes more clearly, but found herself trapped in by the desk behind her. Her hands reached back to clamp onto the wooden edge of the table, bracing herself.

“Great duel,” she managed to croak out, glad she could blame the curse for her still huskier tone.

James shook his head, “Great duel, she says. Lily, you pulled out nonverbal, wandless magic, with your _left_ hand. That was incredible.”

“It was desperate. And a first year Charm.”

“It was amazing. You are amazing.” Lily felt her chest clench at the way James looked at her then.

“Thanks,” she responded at a volume barely above a whisper, biting her bottom lip at the compliment. She watched James’ eyes drop lower to follow the movement. Her tongue darted out on its own accord to wet her lips, and his eyes tightened as he moved any closer. The hold on her hair tightened, his fingernails scratching her scalp. 

“You’re welcome,” he breathed.

“James,” Lily waited until he met her eyes again.

“Yeah?”

Lily forced herself to take a breath, “Never again.”

“What?” James pulled back in confusion, his hand sliding down to the nape of her neck. Lily tried not to shiver as goose bumps erupted over the more sensitive skin.

“I’m not dueling you,” Lily explained, a hand coming to rest on his chest, folding around his tie. “Ever again.”

“Afraid you won’t get so lucky next time?” James grinned even as his thumb brushed over her earlobe.

Lily shook her head and tilted her head to side until James’ palm cupped her cheek. Her hand pulled on his loosened tie gently. “It’s not that. We both know you’d be the one who needed luck.”

“True,” James agreed easily. “So why?”

“I don’t want us to ever be on opposing sides,” she shrugged. “I don’t want to turn my wand on you, even as a practise. We’re on the same side, from now on.”

James moved his hand to covers hers on his chest. He squeezed as her fingers curled around his. “Yeah,” he agreed. “Yeah, we are.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, let me know what you think - and if you love Cliché, please consider heading over to tumblr to vote for it in the Jily Awards 2020.   
> I couldn't be more surprised but ecstatic my story has made it to Round 2.   
> Lots of love, Freckles xx


	26. A Broom Closet Cliché

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For prongsdamnyou/George, who inspired this chapter.

“I’m just saying, if you’re tired, you can head back to the Tower. It doesn’t look like anything is going to happen tonight anyway.”

“Evans, I’m not leaving you here and I’m going to get angry if you keep pushing.”

“You’re dead on your feet, James. You’ve yawned seven times in the last minute and if we weren’t leaning against a wall, I’m pretty sure you’d be swaying.”

James softened, as he always did when Lily reverted to his first name. It didn’t matter how many times she said it, it was a bit like a strong pain relief charm. He sort of went a bit floppy. “I’m fine.”

“But you –“

“ _Lily,_ ” he cut her off with a pointed look.

Lily grumbled but slouched back against the door behind them. They were standing in a corner of the Entrance Hall, having cast strong disillusionment and distraction charms around the whole area. No one could see them, except each other, and anyone who wandered this way would get the sudden inexplicable urge to head straight to the Owlery to send a letter to their parents.

Not that anyone was around. Given there was only half an hour left until the Prefect rounds ended, more than an hour after curfew, the Entrance Hall was understandably empty.

“Where is she?” Lily huffed impatiently.

“Obviously, actually patrolling,” James pointed out reasonably. “I mean, we can’t really be mad that this is the third night we’ve stalked a Slytherin Prefect and low and behold, they do actually do their rounds.”

“I guess,” Lily sighed. “But if they could just go about their nefarious business, I’d much appreciate it.” She stifled a yawn herself.

“Do you need to go back to the Tower, Evans? This is a bit past your usual bedtime,” James reached out to rub her shoulder even as Lily turned a scowl in his direction.

“I’m not the one whose been spending every other walking minute out on the Quidditch Pitch,” she shook her head. “I know you want to win, but I’m surprised any of the team can barely walk.”

“They’re conditioned, athletes. And I really want to win this Cup. It’s my last chance,” James squared his shoulders. “The game’s not far off now.”

“Still a few weeks though. You don’t want to burn out.”

“Careful, Evans, you’re starting to sound like you care.”

Instead of taking the joke and running with it, like James expected her too, Lily surprised him. She turned fully to face him, her emerald eyes shining in a way that made him audibly swallow. In a move that was simple and yet so much more brazen in intent than much of their recent touches, she reached for his hand as she replied. “James, you know I care.”

He had to swallow the lump in his throat a second time before he could reply, and used the intervening time to link their fingers together. “I know, I –“

A clatter on the steps made them both turn, cutting off James’ reply. He felt a twinge as Lily’s hand untangled from his when she saw who stood on the steps, but knew she was reaching for her wand. Le Douc, the Slytherin Prefect on rounds this evening, stood upright from picking something up off the bottom step. She cursed as she brushed it off, holding it this and way that to see if it had been damaged. As it moved into in the dim light from a wall sconce James realised what it was.

“Sneakascope,” Lily breathed beside him, seconds before it went off.

They both tensed as the blonde girl’s head whipped around, scanning the Entrance Hall. Seeing no one, alarm still sounding, she pulled her wand. _“Finite Incan-“_

James had about two seconds to process, plan, decide and enact his strategy. Even as one hand went to his back pocket, the other reached for Lily, clamping a hand over her mouth and pulling her back against his chest. By the time the concealment spells around them fell, they were both under the cloak and he has hissed a frantic shush into the ear of the shocked Head Girl.

Of course, she didn’t take to his manhandling, hands flying up to his at her mouth where his hand smothered the distressed yelped. Priscilla’s head turned in their direction, glancing between the now silenced but flashing device and their corner of the room.

“It’s an invisibility cloak,” James bent down to bring his mouth to her ear. “She can’t see us, but she can hear us.”

Lily’s body stiffened against his as she processed this information. When he felt her relax and nod, he moved his hand from her mouth, keeping it around her shoulders, reminding him of the way he’d woken up holding her that night in the Common Room. His attention returned to the advancing Prefect.

She was glancing around the area, frowning and waving her wand in various locations. The sneakoscope had stopped flashing now there were no spells to detect, but she was clearly suspicious. It would only be a few steps, moments, before she literally bumped into them.

Acting on the instinct that had saved the Marauders so often in the past, James reached into his pocket for his wand. He felt Lily tense against him as she realised what he was doing and made to take her wand out too.

“Wait,” he breathed as quietly as he could, using his other hand to hold her a bit tighter. He shot a spell across the hall, causing the sword on a suit of armour near the stairs to fall to the ground with a clatter.

Lily tensed again, but as soon as Priscilla’s head turned toward the noise, James tapped the door behind them with his wand and pulled them both straight through it into the broom cupboard. Another tap and the door resumed its usual solid appearance. James only prayed the prefect had been distracted enough and hadn’t noticed the last of the shimmering of the charm as she turned back.

“What the _fu_ –“ James sighed as Lily attempted to speak, returning his hand to cover her mouth before casting a silencing charm.

As soon as he removed his hand and the cloak, pocketing it, she spun in his arms and jabbed at his chest accusingly.

“You have a fucking invisibility cloak,” she hissed.

James reached up to ruffle his hair, “Er, yeah. Fairly heirloom.”

It was dark, but James could only imagine the look of disgust Lily was look at him with as she scoffed, “Of course you bloody do. No wonder no one can ever catch you do anything!”

“It has been, rather, er, helpful,” James admitted. His hand fell from his hair to her shoulder as his eyes adjusted and he could make out her faint outline. “Look, not to distract you from what I’m sure is going to be a thrilling lecture, but shouldn’t we see what our mate is up to?”

Suitably chastened, Lily turned to face the door again. “We will talk about this later.”

“Can’t wait,” James muttered as Lily pulled out her own wand and drew a small square on the door. A window appeared in the door, looking out into the Entrance Hall.

“But she’ll-“

“She can’t see us,” Lily explained before James could get the full question out. “It’s a one-way mirror,” she snuck a smirk back him. “You’re not the only one with fancy tricks, you know.”

James let out a chuckle as he bent down to look through to where Priscilla was standing by the suit of armour, putting the sword back into place. She was frowning and kept glancing back at the sneakoscope that now remained silent. “Come on,” he urged quietly, “Go outside.”

As they both watched and waited, James realised how close they were. And where they were. It shouldn’t really have taken him so long to click on to the fact that he was fulfilling a teenage fantasy of fifth year. Lily Evans in a broom closet with him. His hand had come to rest on the door above her head to brace himself, boxing her in between his body and the door.

“She’s thinking about it,” Lily pushed back slightly to speak to him, bring her back up against James’ front like when they had been under cloak, as the Prefect moved toward the Entrance Hall main doors.

“Hmmm,” James dropped his head onto her shoulder. “Why’d you have to make the window so low?”

Lily snorted, “It’s not my fault you’re a bloody giraffe.”

“This might finally be our chance,” James whispered urgently, already preparing to follow as Priscilla put her hand to the door handle.

“Oi!” A shout across the Entrance Hall made the Head Students freeze. Before he could realise it consciously, James’ other arm, hanging at his side moments before, had grabbed Lily around the middle in reaction to pull her away from the door. “What are you doing?”

Priscilla turned to glare at whoever was coming from the dungeon stairs, just out of view from their broom closet. “Rounds. Obviously.” Her voice dripped with sarcasm.

Filch walked into their viewing window, limping his usual awkward gait. Mrs Norris trotted around his heels. “Rounds doesn’t involve the grounds. That’s my job.”

“What are you doing in the dungeons then?” Priscilla sniffed.

“Cleaning up a mess for Professor Slughorn, I was. He says it was third years, but I’m willing to bet Black and Potter and their meddling gang had something to do with it. I’ll get them yet, just see if I do.”

Lily snorted at James’ noise of disgust. “It wasn’t us, that rat-bastard. He’s got it out for us, I swear. Always trying to pin things on us,” he hissed furiously.

“Can’t think why,” Lily muttered back, patting the arm wrapped around her consolingly.

“Well, someone has to check that no one’s outside,” Priscilla edged closer to the door, hand still poised to open it. “If you’re too busy.”

“I’m going now,” Filch stuck her a glare as he ambled forward. “You get off to bed, it’s past time rounds were over.”

Priscilla looked between the door and Filch, her wand twirling in her fingers at her side. Indecision tore across her face and back again as she clearly weighed her options. Eventually, she sighed and stepped away. “Fine.”

Without so much as a good night, she stalked past the caretaker and headed down the dungeon steps from whence he’d come.

“Damn,” Lily dropped the window and twisted from James’ grasp as she turned around in the small space, leaning back against the door. “So close.”

“Yeah,” James agreed. “She was definitely going.”

“Bloody Filch,” Lily sighed. “We’ll have to wait for the next rounds.”

“I’ve got Quidditch the next few Slytherin rounds. We’ll have to wait a bit,” James said regretfully. “I can’t really miss training with the last match getting closer.”

“Yeah,” Lily agreed. “Anything could happen in that time though…”

James frowned in the dark, “Lily, you’re not going alone. We discussed it. I’ve held true even though I could have gone without you.”

“Time is running out though,” she argued. “We need to figure this out while there’s time to do something about it.”

“And we will,” James brushed his thumb carefully along her cheek before threading his fingers into her hair. He felt the tension in her neck relaxed and repeated the movement with his thumb again. “Promise me.”

“Alright, I’ll wait,” Lily’s voice sounded softer than before as she tilted her head into James’ palm, letting him take some of her weight. He marvelled how close they were, given he was still propping himself on the door just above her.

“Thank you,” he whispered, aware his voice had changed and gone a bit husky with her nearness.

Lily’s hands came up, lightly resting themselves around his hips, just above his belt. “It’s like I always say, we’re united in this, James.”

“I should learn to listen more,” James’ hand moved from the wall, dropping down to loop behind Lily and pull her a bit closer to him.

“You really should,” Lily’s hands travelled up his body, coming to rest against his chest, her fingers fisting into the soft material of his shirt. His hand moved through her hair as she angled her face toward him from the closer position, though she couldn’t have seen him in the near darkness.

James might have murmured a reply, he wasn’t really thinking at this stage, as he lifted and rethreaded his fingers through Lily’s hair again, hearing her gasp as his fingernails dragged along her scalp. His head started to drop of its own accord before he could process his own intent.

_MEOW!_

James and Lily both sprung apart at the loud, screeching, decidedly feline cry that sounded from the other side of the door. Lily would have hit her head on the door behind her, had it not been for James not being able to move his hand quick enough out of the way. His fingers crunched as he took the brunt of the blow.

“What is it, my sweet?” Filch could be heard ambling back towards them. Mrs Norris responded with a series of quieter, yet still cringe worthy bleats as she paced back and forth in front of the cupboard door.

“ _Fuck_ ,” James breathed. He yanked at a this time more prepared Lily, pulling her roughly back toward him as he simultaneously pulled the cloak back out of his pocket. He flung it over them even as they heard the caretaker clink a keychain and push a key into the lock. Lily turned easily this time, pushing herself against James, facing out toward the door just as it opened.

Bright light shone in their eyes from the lantern, “There’s nothing here,” Filch muttered. “Are you sure?”

The cat meowed again, darting into the cupboard. James gave her a swift kick as she neared his foot, knowing how to do it just so while remaining invisible, thanks to previous practise. The cat yelped and darted from the cupboard toward the now open door to the grounds. Filch turned to watch her go with a surprised cry of his own, and James seized the opportunity.

Locking his arm around Lily, he shuffled them forward, squeezing past the caretaker and the open door with the briefest of gaps between them. From there, he eased his hold but kept them together as they shuffled slowly across the Entrance Hall. They paused clear of the Filch’s path to the front door and waited until he closed it again as he went to search the grounds for his beloved cat. Only once it was quiet again did James pull off the cloak.

“Whew,” James heaved a sigh of relief. “That was close.”

“How the bloody hell did that cat hear us?” Lily asked in wonderment, shaking her head. “There was a silencing charm.”

“She’s got to be the most intuitive cat I’ve ever seen,” James shrugged. “She’s almost caught us so many times.”

“Still though, we were barely saying anything.”

James looked down at her, heat in his eyes as he remembered why it’d been so quiet. What had almost happened. “Well, that is true.”

Lily reddened as she realised too what she’d said. She looked up at him, biting her lip contemplatively. He saw tension collect and decided to relieve it himself.

“We should get to bed.”

Lily nodded still looking torn but mostly relieved, “Probably.”

James tucked the cloak back into his spelled ever-expanding pocket and started toward the stairs. He was surprised that as she fell into step beside him, Lily reached out and took his free hand, interlacing their fingers. He squeezed back as he looked down at her.

“Well, are you ready?” she asked.

“For what?” James frowned.

“For your lecture on having an invisibility cloak for literal _years_. It really makes everything you boys pulled off less impressive, you know,” Lily grinned at him snarkily with a raised eyebrow as James groaned.


	27. A Hospital Wing Cliché

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After I posted last time I found out Cliché had made it to the final round for Fav Fluff and Fav Multi-Chapter, so thank you so much for anyone that voted for my story! And voted for me as Fav Author, where I'm also in the final round against two people I very much admire, so much that I can't even ask you to vote for me cause I love them too much. But thank you. To say I'm overwhelmed is an understatement!

It was Sirius that found her.

It had been a thing of chance. Sirius, having spent most of Quidditch Practice batting bludgers at the Chasers as James worked to plug holes in their defense, had the felt the need for a run afterward. James, dead on his feet with the responsibilities of a Captain and Head Boy, had declined to accompany him, instead collapsing into his four poster.

Sirius’ canine nose had picked up the distinct scents the second his four legs had carried him to the edge of the forest, blending into the darkness as he passed Hagrid’s hut. Metallic, bitter scents mixed with vanillas and sweeter flowery notes of her perfume. It had taken several more frantic minutes to follow the trail to where she was, evidence of blood, drag marks, a struggle confusing the path.

She was covered up by several bushes, clearly moved to a place where she could be more easily concealed. Her hair was tangled in the branches, her face pale and drawn. She was unconscious, and he had panicked when he couldn’t feel breath against his furry cheek, nor hear the steady thump of a heartbeat when he pressed his ear to her chest. A weak pattering was his only signal she was alive.

* * *

It was Sirius that carried her to the Hospital Wing.

He transformed quickly back into a human and wasted too much time trying to be gentle to get her out of the bush. In the end several deft pulls were required, and he winced as her head lolled about and they both garnered scratches. He considered levitating her but was worried about what any more magic would do to her at this point. He considered applying healing spells, but it was different when he and the lads knew what the cause of their injuries were. He didn’t even know where to start, having never learnt any diagnostics.

So, in the end, he gathered her up in his arms, cradling her head to his chest and ran as fast as he could. He channelled the strength of his animagus form as much as he could without transforming, and all his knowledge of the forest to make sure he took the quickest route back to the grounds and the castle. He fairly flew up the castle stairs and cursed the architect who had decided the Hospital Wing shouldn’t be the first room off the Entrance Hall.

He yelled for the nurse as he burst into the Hospital Wing, and to his relief, she came quickly. Clearly ready for bed, Poppy Pomfrey paled at the sight of the motionless girl. She wasted no time, however. Sirius had barely lay her on the indicated bed when several spells were cast, and a variety of images and diagrams displayed themselves above her. Not understanding them, Sirius tried to ask questions and was promptly shut up with a glare.

* * *

It was Sirius who told Professor McGonagall.

“Who did this?” Poppy asked as she worked, not taking an eye off her charge.

Sirius shrugged, “I’m not sure, I found her like this in the forest.”

Poppy hurmphed, “Better get Professor McGonagall then, given she’s a Gryffindor. She needs to know.”

“Will she live?” Sirius asked, not moving from his place next to the bed.

Poppy finally looked up at him then, but her eyes were stoic and provided no insight, “Go.”

Sirius woke a tartan covered Minerva McGonagall, whose already stern face tightened, eyes narrowing as she nodded sharply. “Back to the Tower then, Mr Black, thank you very much. We can talk about why you were out on the grounds at a later time. And tell no one of this until we know more.”

“But James –“ Sirius started to protest before he was cut off.

“No one, Mr Black,” she repeated, and strode off.

It was Sirius who told James, because he couldn’t not.

James had gone still in a way Sirius had never seen before. Sirius had repeated the information twice, everything he knew up until the point he had found James still lounging half asleep on his bed. James had blinked initially, and then sat bolt upright where he remained very still. Anyone who hadn’t been his brother probably wouldn’t have noticed the slight tells of the emotion underneath. The finger that twitched in the direction of James’ wand pocket. The darkening of his eyes to stormy green and grey, no golden flecks in their murky depths. The tick along his jawline as his teeth clenched.

Sirius was just about to wave his hand in front of James’ face to check he hadn’t achieved a catatonic status when finally, he moved. He spoke one word. A question.

“Where?”

“Hospital Wing.”

Before Sirius could say anything more, offer to come with him, tell him the uselessness of waiting outside the Hospital Wing when Lily was sure to be unconscious for much longer, he was gone. Sirius could here seconds later the echo of the portrait door slamming loudly behind him, and the distinct yelp of a third year as they upset a late-night hot cocoa in fright.

Sirius collapsed on the bed James had previously occupied, head in his hands, pulling at his hair.

“Fuck.”

* * *

It was James who never returned to the dormitory that night.

He waited outside the Hospital Wing for the first two hours. The doors were locked, and he knew his best chance of getting to be this close was not to go in until after Professor McGonagall had come out. He would be sent back to the Tower, marched there if necessary. If he could prove he wasn’t a fireball of emotion, that he could wait patiently, he stood a chance.

All the Hospital Wing visits over the years with Remus had taught him something, at least.

He slumped on the bench, unknowingly mirroring the position of his best friend several floors away. He paced the corridor in front of the hospital wing floor. He kicked at the bench, at the wall. He stopped himself more than a hundred times from beating his fist against the door.

Finally, she came out.

“Potter,” McGonagall said, sounding neither surprised nor disappointed to see him there.

“How is she?” James stood, hands in his pockets, and then moving to hold each elbow.

“I believe I gave Mr Black a strict instruction to tell no one,” the teacher said instead.

“You knew he would tell me. He couldn’t not. She’s,” James trailed off, unsure how to complete this sentence. How could he explain their relationship? He only knew how he felt right now, what she’d come to mean to him.

_Everything._

Professor McGonagall looked at him with sympathy, “She will be fine. Right now, she is sedated and will sleep for the rest of the night. Her injuries were severe, but she will make a full recovery. Madame Pomfrey is very confident.”

James felt the weight of the world fall from his shoulders and his knees almost gave way in relief. “Thank Merlin.”

“Yes, well, it’s probably more appropriate to thank Mr Black. If he hadn’t found her when he did, we might not be having the same conversation.”

“Can I see her?” James asked quietly, hopefully. “Can I just sit with her until she wakes? I need to know she’s okay.”

Professor McGonagall nodded, smiling gently. “I had told Poppy I might find you out here. As Head Boy, I think we can trust you to sit with Miss Evans and not cause any trouble.”

James had never been so grateful for the badge pinned to his chest as he was right then. “Thank you.”

The Scottish woman nodded and stepped to the side to let James in. He smiled and thanked her again before closing the door softly behind him.

All the other beds were empty in the Wing, and the curtains were closed at the one on the end. James made his way down the ward slowly. As he came to the space, the drapes were pushed back, and Madame Pomfrey appeared in front of him.

“Mr Potter,” she nodded. “I take it you’ve spoken to Professor McGonagall?”

James nodded, “I just want to sit with her, if that’s alright. It’s either here or out there in the corridor. I can’t do anything else.”

If Poppy noticed his use of the word can’t, rather than won’t, she didn’t say anything of it. For James it truly felt like he couldn’t do anything else. Couldn’t be anywhere else. His place was right here.

And so, he sat.

The school nurse had bid him good night some time ago, having tidied the bed space and ensured her spells were intact. She left strict instructions for James to wake her if anything appeared to change. James watched in earnest, unable to take his eyes off her. But nothing changed.

Lily lay motionless on the pillows that propped her up into a semi-reclined position. Her breathing was still fairly shallow for sleep, but even and constant. Her hands were on the outside of the blanket, resting palm up with her fingers gently curled in. When he was sure Pomfrey had to bed, James shuffled his chair a bit closer. First to check her pulse like he’d seen and felt Lily do to him on the full moon, and he was reassured to feel the steady rhythmic beat there. Then he just held her hand, trying not to mind that her fingers didn’t squeeze hers back like they normally would.

Over time his head drooped lower and lower, until his eyes closed, and his head rested on the bed next to their joined hands. He tried to regulate his breathing through the thoughts racing through his head. He wasn’t sure if he slept. His brain never felt like it did. But if it wasn’t for the dawn lights breaking through the Hospital Wing windows, he wouldn’t have been sure if it had been minutes or hours when Lily finally stirred.

“James,” she breathed, her body shifting and her fingers finally, _finally_ , curling around his.

His head lifted off the bed, eyes opening to find hers having already done the same. She looked at him so softly he could have been forgiven for forgetting where they were. What had happened.

But he hadn’t.

“Alright, Evans?” he asked just as softly, pushing himself up to hover over her. Their now entwined hands moved to rest against her chest as his knuckles brushed across her cheek before he cupped the side of her head.

Like she had in the broom closet, Lily leant into his palm, sighing as his thumb stroked along her cheek bone gently. “I think so.”

“Thank Merlin,” James sighed. He leant forward until his forehead rested against hers, their noses bumping. His eyes closed again of their own accord. The brush of her eyelashes told him hers had too. He felt her hand close around the wrist that held her face while her grip on his other hand tightened. “You scared me.”

“I’m okay,” Lily inhaled deeply. Her hands moved to comfort him, one mirroring his hold on her cheek, the other burying into the hair at the back of his neck.

James almost moaned at how nice it felt. He pulled back the smallest amount and watched as Lily blinked a few times before focusing on him. “I don’t want to hurt you, but can I…” he hesitated, his thumb gliding across her cheek again. “Can I hold you?”

Lily bit her lip before giving the smallest of nods, “Please.”

He sat more properly on the edge of the bed next to her and slowly threaded an arm between the mattress and her lower back, his hand gripping into her waist on the opposite side. The other gently moved behind her shoulders to pull her against him. Lily’s arms were quick to move around him, a hand resting his back and grasping at his wool jumper, the other hooking under his arm to return to his hairline, brushing across the soft skin of his neck.

His lips were near her ear, so his voice was low and as husky as he’d ever heard it when he spoke next. “When Sirius came and told me he’d found you, he thought you were dead.”

“I almost was,” she whispered back, her fingers pressing in his neck now at the thought. “Pomfrey told me when she woke me up to check for any signs of brain injury. If I could speak, knew where I was. She said any longer and I could have…”

James held her tighter as her voice broke before she could finish the sentence. She hugged him just as hard in return, and he had to resist when she tried to pull him back into the pillows with her. “I’ll crush you, Lil.”

“Don’t care,” she pulled once more and this time James let her win, his head burying into the pillows next to her, lips against her throat. “There are worse ways to go, you know.”

“Don’t joke about that,” he groaned, squeezing her more than he thought was probably sensible. Her warmth, her softness, the heartbeat he could hear thudding against his own. It was so bloody reassuring.

“Sorry,” she whispered, her nose bumping his cheek in what James could only credit as affection. “And sorry for worrying you.”

James suddenly tensed at her words and it took him several moments to work out why. Clearly his body was quicker to sort through the jumble of emotions than his mind had been in all the hours he’d waited for her to wake. Emotions and thoughts that worry and then relief had at first smothered down, but now surged to the forefront.

“Not sorry for breaking your promise?” he asked, pulling back from their embrace to look at her. “Sorry for going off on your own when you swore you wouldn’t?”

Lily stiffened at his harsher tone, her hands moving to his sides, fisting into his jumper, trying to hold him in place. “Of course, I’m sorry about that too.”

“Did you think I wouldn’t work out what you were doing?” James realised that under his fear, his concern for her _life_ , he was actually pretty bloody angry. “Did you think I wouldn’t realise that you went after those Slytherins on your own, without me, without any back up at all, when you promised you wouldn’t?”

“I never actually promised,” Lily bit her lip again, but instead of the soft gesture of earlier, she worried it between her teeth.

“Semantics,” James wouldn’t be distracted from his point. “You agreed when I asked.”

“But we were running out of time,” Lily cried desperately. “You had so many practices, you were running yourself raggard. You couldn’t spend more nights not studying, not sleeping. And we couldn’t let them keep getting away with what they’re doing!”

“Don’t make this about me. That you cared for me. You clearly don’t if you think I care more about finding out what those slimy gits were up to than making sure you’re safe.”

“I’m a big girl, James. I can take care of myself. I bested you in a duel, didn’t I?”

“Then why are you now in a hospital bed, huh? And it’d be a grave if my best friend hadn’t found you.”

Lily paled, “That’s not fair. You don’t know you being there would have even made any difference.”

“It would have made all the difference in the world,” James wanted to pull at his hair in frustration but both hands were currently bracing him above her, either side of the pillow, faces not far apart as he fumed. “I would have had your back.”

“You are not my bloody hero, James Potter,” Lily struggled more upright, a hand taking him by the shoulder to shake him slightly. “You can’t just go around thinking I need protecting. That I need saving. Do you know how insulting that is?”

“I’m not trying to be your hero,” James sat back suddenly, arms returning to his sides, dislodging Lily’s hand from his shoulder in the process.

“You’re not?” she raised an eyebrow at him in challenge.

“I’m trying to be your partner,” James said quietly, suddenly all the anger flooded out of him. “That’s what this whole year has been about, hasn’t it? You’ve been going on about it since the start of term. For us to be a team, _united_.”

“James,” Lily reached for his hand, but given he wasn’t looking at her, couldn’t look at her, was only looking down at his lap, he was able to avoid her grip. “James, of course we’re a team.”

“We aren’t though, you’ve just proven that. You went off on your own, didn’t even bloody tell me you were going. What if Sirius wasn’t what he is? What if he hadn’t gone for a run? You’d be dead, Lily. Then what the fuck would I do?”

“James,” Lily tried again to reach for him, and he felt her flinch more than he saw it as he dodged again. “I wasn’t thinking like that. I was just thinking that we needed to get them.”

“You could have told me. Explained it to me.”

“What would you have done?” He didn’t need to look at her, but he did. Her pointed expression was exactly what he’d pictured. He looked away quickly before he could feel too much.

“Tried to talk you out of it,” he admitted. And then his resolve hardened again. “Or I could have come with you.”

“Practice,” she reminded him gently.

“Fuck practice when it was your life on the line,” he growled. “I would have at least given you the bloody fucking cloak.”

“I’m sorry,” Lily pleaded now. This time she succeeded in taking his hand. She curled both of hers around his much larger one. “James, I really am sorry. We are partners.”

He stared at their hands. The feeling of rightness that normally came with the gesture, that he’d never really realised he felt, hit him all the harder for its absence now.

“We aren’t,” he corrected her. “I thought we were building something. All this time I thought we were building something good. Something that was more than just right now. More than school, head duties, more than even this fucking war we’re going to be fighting in a few months. Something worth _fighting_ for.”

“We are,” she was desperate. He could hear it in her voice. He hadn’t really ever heard her sound that way before. “We are building something.”

James shook his head, “We’re not. We can’t be.”

“Why not?” He looked up to see a tear tracking its way down her cheek. To see the pain in her eyes.

“Because you don’t trust me,” he looked at their hands again. Squeezed them, memorising the feeling. “After everything we’ve been through, all this time, you still don’t trust me. We aren’t united at all. We aren’t partners, really. And we haven’t built shit.”

He pulled his hands from hers, ignoring her sharp intake of breath, her pleading words, her pain, as he strode from the Hospital Wing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, let me know what you think, and come hang out on tumblr: tumbledfreckles   
> Stay safe,much love  
> Freckles xxxx


	28. Sirius, The Clichéd Matchmaker

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still need to get to all the comments from last chapter.  
> But your responses were overwhelming and amazing.  
> Thank you for being so invested in my Lily and James that you felt so much about it.

“You fucked up,” Sirius plonked himself down next to Lily at the dining table.

“’lo Sirius, thanks for saving my life,” Lily replied dully, waving a piece of toast at him without looking.

“Yes, yes, your welcome, glad you’re alive and all that rot,” Sirius patted her on the shoulder gingerly. “How are you feeling?”

“Rubbish,” Lily replied. “Everything hurts. Everything. And I’m so bloody tired.”

“Have you told Pomfrey?”

Lily snorted, “Course not. Do you think she’d ever let me go? I’d be in the Wing for months if I let on anything was wrong.”

“Still, though,” Sirius felt concern flash across him in a way he wasn’t used to for someone outside the Marauders. “She might be able to help.”

“I’ve got pain relieving potions. And Pepper ups,” Lily squared her shoulders even as her voice dropped. “I don’t want them to know they got to me.”

Sirius fought the urge to ask for more details about who _they_ were. But here wasn’t the place. “What’d you tell the girls?”

“Not much. That I don’t remember what happened, that I was doing rounds when I wasn’t meant to. That James is rightfully furious with me. I didn’t want to get into the specifics until I’ve spoken to Professor Dumbledore.”

He nodded in understanding, “Well, I’m glad to see you walking and talking at least. It’s been a quiet few days without you.”

“All thanks to you that I’m still here.”

“And again, you’re welcome. But you still fucked up,” Sirius looked at her pointedly. “Chasing fucking Slytherins on your own. Honestly, Evans. There is bravery and then there is bloody lunacy. And I would know. Runs in the blood.”

“I see James told you everything.”

Sirius confirmed with a nod that James indeed had told him everything about why she had been out there. And what had happened in the Hospital Wing.

“I know, Sirius, I know it’s bad,” she sighed.

“Thought you were smarter than that, Evans, if I’m being honest,” Sirius poured pumpkin juice as if they were discussing the weather. “You should have known he’d blow up like that. Trust and loyalty are the cornerstone of that boy’s moral compass.”

“I didn’t think about it like that,” Lily admitted. “I was just thinking about how much I wanted to catch the Slytherins in the act. How I was sick of feeling helpless and worthless and a victim. I wasn’t really thinking about what would happen if it all went wrong.”

“You sound like me right now,” Sirius smirked.

“What do I do, then? What do you do when you’ve fucked up with him?” Lily finally turned to face him. Her face clearly displayed the anguish she was feeling, her emerald eyes darkened by her thoughts.

They were like that way, Sirius realised. Both showed their emotions in their eyes, for all the world to see, if only you looked.

“Time,” Sirius replied quietly. He remembered back to when he’d been the one who had seriously fucked up. He’d been the one to break James’ trust in a way that he had thought they might never recover from. “Time is the best thing. And honesty.”

“We don’t have much time left,” Lily said quietly. “What if I can’t fix this before we leave?”

“Can I clarify what you’re trying to fix?” Sirius asked curiously.

“What do you mean?” Lily’s cheeks reddened and she became enamoured with her toast again.

“Don’t play dumb with me, Evans. It doesn’t suit you. We both know we’re the smartest people in any room,” Sirius ignored her snort to continue. “You two have been dancing around each other for months now.”

“You sound like Marlene,” Lily muttered darkly.

“We chat,” Sirius answered simply.

Lily responded with such an incredulous look that Sirius put his hands up in defence.

“What? What else are we all meant to do. You two have played this so close to your chests. Neither of you gives anything away. _We’re friends. We’re Heads. We have to spend time together._ Meanwhile, the rest of us are on tenterhooks trying to work out what’s going on.”

Lily blushed so much she felt like she was going to burst into flames.

“Well?” Sirius didn’t let her off the hook for a second. “I can’t help you if I don’t know what I’m fixing.”

“Everything,” Lily finally said, so quiet he had to lean closer to hear her. “He’s everything. I need to fix everything.”

“Then why the bloody hell haven’t you told him?”

“If you’ve spoken to Marlene, then you probably know that answer,” Lily shrugged, pulling at her crust. “He’s not given any indication he wants more than what we have now. And I don’t want to risk what we have by pushing for it.”

“Evans,” Sirius looked at her. “You cannot be serious.”

“Don’t you go calling me a coward as well.”

“You’re meant to be the smart one,” Sirius nudged her shoulder with his until she looked up again. “Friends don’t act the way you two do. A bloke doesn’t act like James does with you if he just wants to be friends.”

“Why hasn’t he said anything then?” Lily protested. “James Potter is nothing if not bold. He doesn’t hold back.”

“I can’t tell you that,” Sirius clamed up. “Best mates do not go about explaining the inner workings of said best mate’s mind.”

“Well, at least explain to me that if he cares about me so much, why hasn’t he checked on me since that morning?”

“Weren’t you just released an hour ago?”

“Not a single visit in all those days. That’s not the actions of a boy in l-“ she cut off abruptly. “And anyway, even when he did come visit me, he yelled at me something fierce. I’ve never seen him so angry. At least, not at me.”

“Oh, Evans,” Sirius patted then rested his hand on her shoulder again, “You know what they say.”

“I’m sure you’re going to tell me.”

“The angrier someone is at you, the more they care.”

“I’ve never seen him like that.”

“You’re pretty special to him, Evans. He thought he’d lost you.”

“I think I lost him, instead.”

“You haven’t. He’s just mad.”

“How do I fix this Sirius? He doesn’t think I trust him. That I don’t care,” Lily said quietly. “Tell me what to do.”

“He’s a simple bloke at heart. Pull him into a broom closet and snog him senseless. He’ll likely forget he was mad in the first place.”

“Sirius!”

Sirius wiggled his eyebrows at her mischievously, “Like you haven’t thought about it.” He grunted as Lily’s elbow connected into his ribs. “But no, actually, just give him what he needs. Honesty. Trust. Time.”

Lily looked up at Sirius, considering what he’d said for long moments. She looked just about to respond when something caught her eye over his shoulder. Everything in her visibly deflated, “That’s good advice Sirius, really. But I think it might be a bit too late.”

Sirius looked back towards the entrance to the Great Hall as Lily returned to playing with her food. James was standing just inside the door, between the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw tables, with the very beautiful, apparently very funny, Hestia Jones. Her hand rested on his upper arm, fingers curling into the sleeve of his shirt. He had a hand resting on her shoulder, bracing himself as he laughed at whatever the pretty Quidditch player had just said.

His eyes tightened for a second before he shook his head, “It’s nothing,” he dismissed.

Lily didn’t even look up, “It’s fine.”

“Evans, it’s nothing.”

Lily didn’t take her eyes off her plate, so she missed what Sirius saw.

James farewelled Hestia with a careless wave, turning to walk up the length of the Gryffindor table without a second thought to the girl behind him. He searched the occupants as he went, nodding slightly in greeting as he found Sirius’ face among them. As he drew closer, his easy smile fell as he caught sight of the red-haired girl sitting next to his best mate. His pace considerably slowed as he approached them from across the table. Concern battled with frustration on his face.

“Morning Pads,” he greeted when he came into earshot, and Sirius felt more saw Lily tense next to him. “Evans, you’re out.”

“Yeah,” Lily confirmed. “This morning.” She looked up at him timidly, ripped piece of toast still held in her hand.

“You okay?” James had gone a bit too still, a bit too pale from his previous mirth. He didn’t appear to quite know how to proceed. Sirius could read other emotions that he wouldn’t name, but only really saw when James looked at Lily, running over his face now.

“Fine,” Lily nodded. “I probably could have been out sooner, but Pomfrey likes to be cautious.”

“Someone has to be,” James’ face clouded over, the anger taking over his worry and the remnants of the fear the boys had both felt.

Lily winced and dropped her toast, dusting off her hands. She made to stand, “I better get organised for class.”

“You haven’t eaten anything,” Sirius protested, looking at a destroyed but mostly full plate of food.

She absently patted him on the shoulder but didn’t respond. Instead, she nudged a small scroll toward James across the table. “Meeting with Dumbledore, tonight,” she said. “I got one too.”

James took it, glancing between the parchment and the Head Girl, “What’s it about?”

“Me, I think,” Lily grimaced. “I’m guessing now I’m better, they want a full report.”

James looked concerned again, and went to respond, but Lily had already patted Sirius on the shoulder once more in farewell and headed for the door.

“They should at least give her a day to recover,” he muttered angrily, dropping the letter back onto the table and stabbing at a sausage. “Having to live through that again won’t be good for her.”

“She’s had several days,” Sirius pointed out. “Mate, what was that?”

“What?” James avoided his eye contact. “I was civil.”

“You hurt her.”

“She hurt me.”

“ _Prongs_.”

“I’m still mad at her. Furious actually.”

“Pull your head out, she’s been through enough.”

“She went off without me. She said she wouldn’t. She promised.”

“You would have done the same thing in her position.”

“But I didn’t! I had a few chances, and I didn’t go.”

“It’s all a bit more personal to her, though, isn’t it?”

“What do you mean?” James frowned, “It’s personal to all of us.”

Sirius shook his head, “You know how she feels about the war. About her place in this world. Being considered an outsider, unwanted, a victim, a target. It’s not something you’ve got any experience with, mate.”

“And you do?”

“Feeling like you’ll do anything to stop what’s happening, make a difference? Yeah, that’s the kind of desperation I can relate to.”

James had the grace to look a bit taken back, “I guess I hadn’t really thought of it that way.”

“Yeah.”

James was quiet for several long moments. Sirius let him, focusing on his own breakfast. Eventually, he spoke, “It’s just, I thought she understood we were in this together. That I had her back. That I’ll always have her back.”

“Mate, the last guy she trusted to have her back let her down in front of the entire school,” Sirius pointed out. “You can’t blame her for having a few trust issues. For thinking she needs to do things herself.”

“She should trust me by now. After everything,” James still felt a bitter anger in his veins.

“I’m just saying, think about it.”

James huffed and went quiet. Then, he frowned. “Mate, when did you get so bloody reasonable?”

Sirius snorted, “I’m always reasonable.”

“Be serious,” James twisted his face into a smirk as Sirius rolled his eyes at the over used pun. “You’re showing an impressive working knowledge of a girl’s mind. I didn’t know you had it in you.”

“Just because you have the emotional depth of a teaspoon,” Sirius grinned at him.

James ignored him, refusing to be distracted, “And why are you fighting her corner so hard? You’re meant to be in mine.”

“I am in your corner, Prongs,” Sirius said simply. “I’m in your corner right now.”

“How’s that?”

“I’m helping you save this. I’m helping both of you save this.”

“Why though?” James shook his head. “I mean, what’s it to you?”

“I like Lily.”

“You like lots of birds.”

“Prongs, she’s not just a bird. Not to you,” Sirius patted him on the shoulder. “I have never seen you look at anyone the way you look at her. I don’t think you ever will. And you won’t do better than her.”

“Gee, thanks,” James muttered.

“It’s a compliment, mate. She’s a brilliant. Funny, strong, smart, with enough moxie to put up with all four of us. I approve. We approve.”

“This doesn’t really help when she doesn’t feel the same. She doesn’t even trust me. After all this bloody time.”

“She does, Prongs. Of course, she does,” Sirius comforted him, pushing himself back from the table. “Ask me how I know.”

“How do you know?”

“Because she looks at you the same way you look at her.”

“She does?”

“Especially when you’re not looking,” Sirius rose to stand.

“And how is that?” James called even as Sirius took a couple of steps away. His voice floated back before he could get too far away. “How do I look at her, you big know it all?”

“Like there’s no one else in the room.”

“Wanker,” James muttered under his breath.


	29. The Headmaster's Office

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am blown away to win the Jily Awards for 2020 for Fav Fluff and Fav Multi-Chapter for Cliché  
> You are all amazing, and your comments about my writing and this story leave me speechless.   
> Thank you.

James climbed the stairs to the Headmaster’s office dutifully. Slowly. He couldn’t remember any other Head’s meeting this year where he hadn’t walked here with Lily. The fact she’d left before he even entered the Common Room spoke volumes to their current relationship.

She was avoiding him just as he was avoiding her.

He’d had a good long think about what Sirius had said. About how she’d been feeling, must feel about anything to do with the war. About why she did what she did. And how, really, actually, it wasn’t about him.

He’d just made it that way. Sure he’d keep his side of the promise, but if he was really being honest with himself, if he hadn’t been stretched so thin already, exhausted from practise and the stress of it all, he probably would have given in to temptation and done the same thing.

He was still furious, but he also felt selfish, foolish, and, well, a bit of an idiot to be frank. James came to the top of the stairs and knocked on the partly open door.

“Come in, Mr Potter.”

James entered the room to see Professor Dumbledore sitting behind his desk, and, as he’d expected, Lily already sitting in one of the plush armchairs opposite.

His heart clenched at the sight of her, allowing himself to look at her, properly, for the first time in days. He’d avoided it this morning, focusing on a spot to side of her left ear in the Great Hall. And managed to look every other direction during class today, knowing he wouldn’t hold on to his anger if she did look as bad as the boys had said. 

And she didn’t look great. Anxious and stressed, worrying at her nails, a frown on her face. She was clearly tired, and obviously troubled. Her forehead creased, dark shadows under her eyes, her uniform not its usual tidy self in the presence of the Headmaster. She didn’t look at him as he sat down, but he could see the tension increase, further bowing her shoulders, as he sat in the chair next to her.

“Thank you both for joining me tonight. I’m sorry for the late notice,” Dumbledore started.

“Of course, sir,” James replied.

Lily only nodded.

The older man turned his attention to the Head Girl, “I wanted to give you time to recover, Miss Evans, but I’m afraid that time has passed.”

Lily nodded again, her eyes flicking up to meet the Headmasters, “I understand.”

“I need you to tell us what happened to you four nights ago, out on the grounds. Can you do that?”

“Of course, Professor,” Lily sounded confident, drawing in a breath to begin. But James could see her hands clenching on her knees, hidden by the large desk, knuckles turning white. James ached to reach for her hand. To hold her.

He remained still.

And he remained in a statue-like form as Lily described what they, the two of them, had been doing for the past few weeks. What they had suspected from the reports. The tailing of several Slytherin Prefects to try to confirm those suspicions. The endless nights where nothing happened. The more recent almost confirmation with Priscilla Le Douc (minus the broom closet tension).

It was when she got to the night when she ended up in the Hospital Wing that James struggled to remain motionless and silent, to continue his illusion of control.

“I disillusioned myself when he went for the door. Silence charms too, in case they heard my feet crunch on the frost. I used the stealth charms I’d read about in some of the extra DADA readings. I didn’t know if he had a Sneakoscope, like Le Douc, but I’d read the stealth charms could conceal me from it if they were strong enough.”

She then went onto to detail how she’d travelled across the grounds after the Prefect, all the way to the Forbidden Forest. How the Prefect had met with three masked figures quite comfortably in the middle of a clearing. How they had discussed students at Hogwarts that had already been recruited, those that were considering, and those that had seemed interested but run scared.

“They were discussing the student’s families, Professor,” Lily looked up at the older man now, her eyes wide and sad. “How they could use their families, threaten them, hurt them, to get the more intelligent, powerful, connected students to turn. Particularly some of the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff sixth and seventh years. They must be more on the fence than we think.”

Dumbledore nodded, his blue eyes giving nothing away as he motioned for Lily to continue.

It was when she started to talk about staying behind after the Prefect had left the clearing that James found his own hands clamped onto the arm rests. He felt like the wood was bruising his palms as he listened to her describe their conversation afterward, their disgust of Muggleborns and anyone they considered less than worthy, their plans to sway more to their cause. He wondered at how Lily could keep her own voice so steady given she was a target of their despise.

“They were about to reach for a Portkey, they were about to leave when it all happened,” Lily said next. “Something stopped them.”

“What stopped them, Miss Evans?” Dumbledore asked, looking like he already knew.

“Me,” she admitted quietly. “Apparently I can be a bit hot headed, after all.” Her face twisted into a grimace and it twitched toward James, but she didn’t quite meet his eye.

Probably a good thing, he was pretty sure the wooden arm rest now had a significant crack in it under his hand.

“I just couldn’t let them leave, Professor,” she continued to explain. “I just wanted to keep them there, immobilise them so I could send a Patronus to you and you could catch them. But something deflected the spells, maybe a shield or a ward? I’m not sure. I couldn’t detect it before then, that’s for sure. They just started firing in my general direction, and I tried to get out of the way, deflect without giving away my position, but one stray stunner hit, and all my cloaking spells must have come down.

“What happened after that?” Dumbledore prompted when she didn’t say more.

“I’m not really sure,” Lily admitted, and James stopped looking at her then. His jaw clenched so tight he felt his teeth might shatter. “I remember a lot of pain. Being hit several times, probably more from what Madame Pomfrey said. I can remember random words, but not full sentences. And I won’t repeat them here, if that’s alright, sir. But I know it went on for a while. I did get in some hits, but I’ve never dueled three people before, and I just wasn’t quick enough.” Lily looked more disappointed in herself than James had ever seen her.

“Thank you, Miss Evans. For living through that again,” Dumbledore tapped his fingers together under his chin, looking contemplative.

“I’m sorry I went off on my own,” she said quietly. James felt her side glance at him, a twitch of her head further in his direction. “I know I shouldn’t have. In truth, I hadn’t expected anything to happen with that Prefect. There had been no gaps before. He didn’t seem to be involved. And then when it did, I couldn’t let the opportunity go by.”

“Who was the Prefect?” Dumbledore asked.

“I’m sure you’ve looked at the rounds schedule already, Professor,” Lily avoided the question awkwardly before her resolve hardened. “In truth though, I don’t think he was there willingly. He didn’t seem to like the people he was meeting with, nor respect them. It looked like someone had forced him to be there, and he left as quickly as he could.”

“Thank you, Miss Evans,” Dumbledore nodded. “I must ask that you don’t try to follow them again.”

“Of course. What will happen now? With the meetings, I mean.” 

“I doubt they will use that form of meeting and communication again, now that they have been discovered. But we will set up some wards and alerts to let us know in case they do.”

“We?” James asked curiously.

“I have,” Dumbledore’s eyes twinkled. “Friends, I guess you could say, that share my view on the war. And that is as much as I’m willing to say for now.”

“Will that be all, Headmaster?” Lily was out of her seat at his dismissing nod and left the room before James could even react.

He sat still for several moments more before Dumbledore’s eyes moved from where they had watched the Head Girl disappear to him.

“Are you alright, Mr Potter?”

James startled and released his grip on the wooden chair, wincing as a chunk of it came away with his hands. “I’m angry,” he admitted sheepishly.

“Who are you angry at?”

“Everyone. At her, for going off on her own. At those bastards for just leaving her there to die. For attacking someone for no other reason than the fact her existence threatens their sickening ideas.”

“Anyone else?” The Headmaster looked over his glasses at him.

James sighed. Deflated. “Me. I’m pretty angry at me.”

“Why?

“For taking all my anger out on her, for not being there for her,” James admitted. He felt sheepish, guilty. “I didn’t really actually think about what she had gone through. How terrifying it must have been. That she’d probably been punished enough.”

“I believe she has.”

James looked up at him now, jaw clenched, “Sir, what she was describing. I don’t think she knew, but, it was the Cruciatus curse, wasn’t it?”

“I believe it was. Among other things. She is lucky to be alive.”

James felt white hot rage swirl up in him like he never had before.

“You can still be there for her now,” Professor Dumbledore pointed out, cutting through James’ fury, his eyes moving toward the door.

“Yes, Professor,” James stood and headed for the exit, pausing on the threshold. He turned back, “Who was the Prefect, Professor? I never looked.”

Dumbledore’s face turned almost sympathetic as he answered, “Regulus Black.”

“What will happen to him now, Sir?”

“I’ll have a conversation with Mr Black,” Dumbledore interlaced his fingers under his chin. “And proceed from there.”

“Sir –“

“I believe you know my feelings about expulsion from this school,” James nodded fiercely as the Headmaster raised his eyebrows at him before dismissing him.

Trying not to think of the implications of this for someone else he loved, James turned and moved down the stairs. The corridor in front of him was empty, doors on each side closed. He frowned, Lily could be anywhere.

James reached into his back pocket, thanking Merlin he hadn’t given the parchment he pulled from there back to Sirius after using it to avoid Lily several times today. Not that she probably would have come near him. From all reports from the other Marauders, she’d been keeping a pretty low profile, only attending classes and returning to the quiet of the Tower for lunch and dinner.

She’d stopped in an alcove three corridors over, according to the map. James was almost impressed she’d moved so quickly. He walked quietly, not wanting her to hear his footsteps and panic. What he saw when he found her broke through the last of his anger.

Lily stood facing the corner of the alcove. Her head was in her hands, shoulders hunched as they stooped and heaved with each sob. It was such a wrenching, sad sound, James felt it clench his chest tight.

Without a word he moved forward, using a hand to turn her gently and pull her to him. Despite his quiet she must have heard him coming, or sensed him, as she didn’t startle at his touch. But she did resist him holding her at first. James was insistent though, and stronger, and felt a relief he hadn’t for several days when he took her in his arms.

Her arms slowly moved to hold him back, threading on the inside of his cloak, hands fisting in the soft wool of his jumper. Her head came to rest on his chest, his head resting on top of hers within seconds as he pulled her even closer. Their bodies rocked together as she continued to cry.

They remained like that, silent, until she finally stopped shaking, and when he felt her breathing start to lighten, return to normal, James spoke.

“I’m sorry.”

Lily started then, and tried to pull back to look at him, but James held her still. “What?” she asked, her confusion muffled as she spoke into his jumper.

“I’m sorry.”

“What would you be sorry for? I’m the one who stuffed up.”

“You were doing what you thought was right.”

“It was dangerous. Stupid.”

“And me yelling at you for that is a bit pot and kettle, isn’t it?”

He heard Lily huff at this, felt her head move with it against his chest, but her voice was still tearful when she replied, sniffing before she did so. “You were right to yell.”

“Maybe,” James sighed as he stroked his hand over her hair, letting the silky locks sift through his fingers. He hoped it comforted her as much as it did him. “But I shouldn’t have forgotten amongst all of it that you had already been through hell, and probably didn’t need me storming out on you.”

Lily held onto him tighter as she murmured, “S’okay.”

“It’s not,” James argued, using his hand in her hair to angle her face up to him now. His thumb moved around to wipe the tear tracks from under her eyes. “I’m sorry it took listening to you relive that night for me to realise how awful it was.”

Lily’s eyes had closed under his touch, her hands linking together behind James, elbows squeezing him in. “I’m sorry for going off without you. I do trust you. I swear I do.”

“It’s okay, Lily,” James shook his head at her words. “I don’t care about –“

“But I do, James,” Lily’s eyes flew open, and she let go of his jumper to hold his head, her smaller hands sliding across his jaw, thumbs stroking across both cheeks. “James, I care about you. I trust you. More than I trust anyone else in the world. We are partners. Of course we are.” 

“I know we are, Lily,” James smiled gently down at her. “Best Head Girl I could ask for.”

“It’s not just that though,” Lily shook her head. “We’re more than just Heads together, aren’t we? More than just friends?”

“What are you saying?” James’ hands moved to cover Lily’s, still resting against the sides of his face.

“What you were saying the other night,” Lily said more earnestly now, yet a frown still marred her features as she weaved their fingers together. “That we’re building something. We are, aren’t we?”

James’ eyes searched her face, “Is that what you want?”

“Yes.” She moved their clenched hands moved to rest against her chest, over her heart.

He must have taken too long to respond as he contemplated the magnitude of her words, her admission. Lily bit her lip, eyes dropping down. “I mean, only if you want. I understand if you don’t.”

The hand that always found its way to her hair dropped so James could use the crook of his finger to tilt her chin back up toward him. “Of course I want. There isn’t anything I want more.”

Lily sighed as James’ forehead dropped to rest against hers. “Me too.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

His nose nudged at hers, trying to change the angle of her head to reach her lips. But to his great surprise, Lily moved back. He frowned, dread creeping in at the sides of his mind, “Lily –“

“I’m sorry,” she stroked his cheek soothingly, eyes filling with tears again as she looked at him. “I want to. I do. So much. Just not, just not –“

“Not like this,” James finished for her, pulling her back into him securely, kissing the top of her head as it landed on his chest again.

“Yeah,” Lily exhaled, clutching at him. “I don’t want this to be the memory I have. Wrapped up in all the other horrible memories of this week I can’t get rid of right now.”

“It’s okay,” James hastened to assure her, squeezing her as tight as he dared.

“I do really want to, though,” Lily went to assure him. “I swear I do.”

“Good,” James couldn’t help but smirk. “I do too.”

Lily couldn’t see his face but must have picked up his tone easily, for she pinched at his side as she replied, “Git.”

“You love it.”

She didn’t reply this time but pinched him again before burrowing herself further into his arms. She shivered as she did so, and though James could be egotistical at the best of times, he didn’t think he was the cause of it.

“Okay?” he asked gently, chin resting on her head again.

“I get these flashes of cold,” Lily admitted. “And then flashes of heat. But mostly cold. Pomfrey said it might happen for a bit yet.”

James wrapped his cloak around them both as he held her, hiding her from the world. “I’m sorry.”

“I think we’ve established you have nothing to be sorry for,” Lily tilted her head up towards him, and looking at her wrapped up in him, James was struck all over again with how beautiful she was, how much she meant to him.

“I’m sorry you were hurt. That you’re still hurting. And I’m sorry I can’t do anything to help.”

“This helps,” Lily whispered. Her hands slid under his jumper, cold against his warm skin. Her voice was hesitant when she spoke again. “It might be awhile, until I’m, you know… ready.”

“I can wait,” James assured her.

“Thank you.” It came out as a sigh. 

She pulled back, her hands dragging to his waist under his jumper before moving to play with his belt loops. Her expression was rueful, and she bit her lip as she looked up at him.

“The others are going to have a field day.”

James winced as his hands moved to her hips, “Maybe we shouldn’t tell them just yet.”

“You embarrassed of me?”

“Of how much Sirius is going to torture me over this,” James looked pained.

“Torture both of us,” Lily grimaced. “Marlene too.”

“Jerks.”

“Jerks.”

They smiled at each other like loons.

James took Lily’s hand and tugged gently, leading her out of the alcove, “Come on, you should probably get to bed at a decent hour.”

Lily smiled as they walked along, hands swinging between them, “You’re going all responsible on me.”

“Someone has to look after you,” he grinned. He pulled her until she bumped against his side. “And lucky for you, I’m volunteering.”

“I manage perfect well by myself, thank you,” Lily sniffed until she caught James’ pointed look. “Recent events notwithstanding.”

“Indulge me, Evans.”

“Don’t I always?” Lily rolled her eyes and came to a stop outside the portrait hole. She looked at the Fat Lady, who waited for their password, to James, to their hands, and then back to James. “So, what do we do now?”

James lifted their hands up to his mouth, kissing the back of Lily’s softly, unaware of the butterflies the action erupted in her chest, before letting it go. “And now we pretend. Together.”

“United?” Lily grinned mischievously at him.

“United.” James agreed.


	30. That Green Eyed Monster

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You all overwhelm me. Thank you for all the love over the holiday season.   
> For those who haven't seen it, I got married/eloped on the 23rd December and celebrated with a Jily Elopement Oneshot. Please enjoy!!

It was the third time this week.

The _third_ time.

If Lily hadn’t hated every second in Dumbledore’s office, reliving the very worst experience of her life, she might have thought she dreamt what happened afterward. If it wasn’t for the cold dread that had filled her bones, the ice freezing her spine rigid, the hot sweat that broke out simultaneously, she would have been forgiven for thinking the rest of the night had just been a figment of her imagination.

But she had hated it.

Reliving it, reporting it had been almost as traumatic as when it had been happening.

The only reason she’d been able to sleep that night, and the nights since were because of what happened _after_ she’d left the Headmaster. She’d be able to lie safe in her bed, filled with a warmth that came with the memory of the heat that another’s body had given her own, the feel of another’s arm comforting her, breathing that familiar, reassuring scent she wanted to bottle if she ever could.

It had made everything bearable.

Survivable.

Which made what she was seeing now and had seen earlier in the week so insurmountable.

Irreconcilable.

She winced as another high pitched, overzealous giggle reached her ears, and flicked the page of the textbook in front her, so vigorously she was surprised the paper didn’t rip.

“Ethical Defence essay not going so well?” Dorcas asked in sympathy from across their shared table.

“Sorry?” Lily looked up at her blankly.

Dorcas motioned the books and parchment surrounding the redhead. “Your essay. On ethical defence.” Lily continued to look at her blankly. “The one you’ve been researching for all week in here. Don’t tell me you’ve changed your topic now? It’s due soon.”

Lily looked down at the table and then back up at her friend. Suddenly her brain cleared, and she processed what Dorcas was saying. “Oh,” she pushed her parchment around a bit, straightening the edge. “Yeah, no, it’s going okay. A few more feet should do it.”

“Great.”

“Yeah,” Lily tried to busy herself, aware Dorcas was looking at her curiously. She re-dipped her quill in ink, having been staring for so long across the library that it had dried, and re-read her last sentence to pick up her argument.

_Snap_

Her quill tip broke as Lily ground it into her essay far too hard, in response to a cringe that overtook her entire body as another shrill sound assaulted her.

“Shit,” she muttered, leaning down to her bag to root around for a spare.

“Here,” Dorcas stretched her arm across the space, proffering a brown feathered quill. “I know you like green ones, but –“

“No, it’s great, thank you,” Lily took it from her, and then proceeded to knock over her ink pot, covering the reference textbook in front of her as a rich laugh floated over to them. “Fuck, Pince is going to kill me. It’s a first edition.”

Dorcas vanished the mess wordlessly before Lily could find her wand. “What is going on with you?”

“Nothing,” Lily shook her head. “It’s nothing. Stress, probably. I’m fine.”

“You don’t look fine,” Dorcas frowned. “And you thrive on stress.”

“I’m fine,” Lily insisted. “Let’s get back to work.”

“No.”

“Yes.”

“Dorcas.”

“ _Lily_.”

“What are we, five?” Lily tried to smile. “You just going to echo me, practically?”

“You going to keep lying?” Dorcas crossed her arms over her chest.

“I’m not lying,” Lily protested. Her voice squeaked halfway through as she caught sight of something over Dorcas’ shoulder.

“Seriously, what is up with - Oh,” Dorcas had followed her gaze, whipping back around to Lily with raised eyebrows.

“What?” Lily opened her eyes as wide as they would go. Innocent to the last.

“Don’t even try it, Evans. I’m on to you,” Dorcas shook her head.

“Dorcas –“

“You can’t actually be jealous, can you?” Dorcas looked over her shoulder again. “Not of that?”

Lily’s eyes flicked back, somewhat unwillingly, but mostly because she couldn’t not, to the scene across the library. James sat several desks away, working on his Runes assignment. She knew because of the chart propped beside him that it was Runes. He’d been talking about the project most of this week, and it was due tomorrow.

She also knew it was Runes, because Hestia Jones was sitting next to him.

His Runes partner.

As Lily watched, Hestia leant across James to point at something on the chart. Her hair swept across her face as she did so, brushing across James’ arm. Her hand lingered over his as she moved it to see something better. Her fingers intermingled with his as she took the quill from his hand to make a correction. She batted her eyelashes with the grace of a butterfly as she looked up at the Head Boy, her mouth curving into a beatific smile as she asked him something, face lighting further as he responded with something that caused her to giggle again.

Lily felt a bit sick.

Her eyes moved back to Dorcas, who was watching her expectantly, with curiosity yet also knowing. Lily didn’t like that expression. It was similar to the one that Dorcas had when her hairbrush had gone missing second year (Mary), when her black boots had mysteriously lost a heel in fourth (Marlene), and when her favourite cardigan was found with a stain on it the morning of her Hogsmeade date with Timothy George in fifth (Lily).

Dorcas was on to her.

“I’m not jealous,” Lily tried, knowing it was likely in vein.

“You are,” Dorcas bared her teeth in what would be a smile if it wasn’t so terrifying. “Lily, you don’t need to be jealous.”

“I’m not.”

“He doesn’t like her.”

“It’s not that.”

“He’s just working on that Runes project, you know that.”

“It’s fine, I-“

“She’s clearly coming on to him anyway, not the other way around.”

“You think so too?” Lily’s question burst out, before she could stop herself. She tried to recover. “I mean, I hadn’t really noticed.”

“She’s been all over him, all week,” Dorcas ignored her attempt to pretend and continued on. “But it’s all for nothing, Lil. You know that.”

“She’s very pretty,” Lily muttered quietly.

“You’re beautiful.”

“She’s quite smart. A Ravenclaw.”

“Aren’t you the Head Girl?”

“She plays Quidditch. Well,” Lily tried to keep the bitterness out of her tone. 

“Lily,” Dorcas shook her head. “You can’t possibly think James is going to be swayed by one girl flirting with him when you’ve both spent a year dancing around each other.”

“We have not been dancing,” Lily grumbled. “We’re _friends_.”

“Yeah, yeah, sorry, I forgot. Friends,” Dorcas waved Lily’s insistences off with a dry eye roll. “Regardless, that boy looks at you like nothing else I’ve ever seen. She doesn’t stand a chance.”

Lily’s retort was cut off by a burst of laughter from across the room. A rich sound mingled with the melodic higher pitch this time. She looked up again in time to see Hestia half falling out of her chair in amusement, bracing herself against James’ forearm to prevent the tumble. Because it was after hours James had rolled his shirt sleeves up as he often did, so her hand met his forearm directly, drifting across his tanned, strong wrist in a way that made Lily’s blood boil.

“That’s it,” Lily started to rise before she could stop herself.

“What are you going to do, Lil?” Dorcas quirked a brow. “Go over there and stake your claim?”

Lily paused, halfway up. “Well, I, uh...”

“Has anything changed between you two that you haven’t told us about? Any claim that you’ve actually got to stake?” Dorcas continued.

 _Yes,_ Lily thought. Unofficially, really, but yes.

But she couldn’t tell her friend that.

“If you go over there, interrupt them, in front of all these people, there’s going to be rumours, Lil. Big ones,” Dorcas kept at her, not realising the war she’d started off in Lily’s head.

What right did she have to go over there?

“Head business,” Lily offered up lamely. “I could say it was Head business.”

“You could,” Dorcas nodded. “But have you got any?”

Lily slumped back into her chair with a huff. “No.”

“He’d still have to go back and finish the project with her, anyway,” Dorcas was trying to be gentle. “It’ll be done soon.”

Lily nodded, unhappy but accepting. She looked up to where James and Hestia had mercifully resumed their work in silence, but the sight of the two dark haired heads together still made her stomach roll. “Thanks.”

“For what?”

“For not letting me make a fool of myself.”

“That’s what friends are for,” Dorcas smiled. “You’re lucky I’m not Marlene, or Mary.”

Lily managed a half smile, “They’d have feed me to the wolves.”

“Lit your torch for you.”

“Passed me a pitchfork.”

“Sharpened the knife.”

“Lead the charge.”

“Raised the village.”

“Hi, Lily.”

Lily looked up from where she was descending into her own giggles at the sound of a male voice. Her heart leapt into her throat before she realised the speaker had called her by her first name, not her last.

“Oh, hi, Timmy,” she said slowly, shooting Dorcas a look before turning back to the sixth year. “How are you?”

“Er, yeah, fine, thanks,” the Hufflepuff looked uncomfortable, shifting his weight from one side to the other. “I was just wondering if I could have a quick word.” He motioned the stacks behind him.

“I don’t think so,” Dorcas glared at the boy, who gulped and took a small step back, hands up.

“Not like that,” he tried to clear his throat again, “I swear.”

Lily looked him up and down and nodded. She ignored Dorcas’ protest as she stood. “Yeah alright, make it quick though, yeah? It’s fine, Dor.” She patted her friend’s shoulder as she moved past, leading the way into the rows of books.

She headed toward the far end of the library, where there were less tables tucked in amongst the shelves, unlikely that they would be overheard. Stopping near the Charms section, she turned back to face the younger Lockhart boy. “What is it?”

Timmy eyed the hand that went to Lily’s wand pocket as she stood waiting. “I wanted to apologise.”

“What?” Lily’s surprise was evident.

“For that, er,” Timmy blushed. “Incident before Christmas. When I-“

“I remember,” Lily said coldly. “It’s not something a girl forgets very easily.”

“Nor I,” Timmy winced at the memory, likely at the pain Lily had caused him. He shifted his weight between each leg several times. “I was wrong.”

“More than,” she agreed.

“I really am sorry,” he apologised more in earnest now, probably as she hadn’t hexed him yet. “I should never have presumed, and I should have listened when you said no, and I shouldn’t have kept, well, trying.”

“No, you shouldn’t have.”

“I’ve felt terrible since. And not because of Black,” he grimaced at the memory of all those bludgers, and gingerly stroked his nose that hadn’t quite set right. “But because I realised my brother is an idiot, totally wrong, and I shouldn’t listen to him.”

“Your brother?” Lily tilted her head to the side in confusion.

Timmy nodded, “Gilderoy. A few years older than us so you probably don’t remember him. I always thought he was such a lady’s man, the way he went on about everything. I’ve kind of realised lately, I probably shouldn’t take his advice. I think he’s, well, a bit of a cad, really.”

Lily relaxed now, feeling some sympathy for the boy. “Oh.”

“Yeah,” Timmy ran a hand through his hair, a similar movement to another boy she knew, but not one that caused butterflies in her stomach like _his_ did these days. “I really am sorry.”

“It’s okay,” Lily smiled gently when he looked like he didn’t believe her. “I forgive you.”

“Okay,” Timmy’s breath let out in a whoosh. “Thank you.”

“How’s Charms?” she asked, leaning a shoulder against the shelf next to her.

“Yeah, okay,” he made a face. “I’m still terrible at it. Meant to be working on water charms at the moment. Got a big essay to write.”

“You started?”

Timmy shook his head.

“Water, water,” Lily murmured as she turned to face the stack opposite her. Her eyes scanned the shelves as she thought. “Ah, here.” She pulled a navy volume from the shelves and offered it to him. “This one has quite a lot on water charms, it should help.”

Timmy’s face flooded with relief, “Thank you.”

“Not a problem,” Lily smiled as he took the book from her, their hands brushing as he did so.

“Everything alright here?”

She jumped for the second time that evening at the sound of a male voice. This time she looked up to see it was indeed the person she’d been just slightly obsessed with lately. He leant against the end of the aisle, as if he’d just turned the corner. From his words and stance, he looked to all the world relaxed and at ease.

But Lily knew better. His hand was in his pocket, where he kept his wand. His other was drumming a beat on the side of the shelf. His jaw was set, and his eyes were narrow.

For the life of her, Lily couldn’t think why.

“Fine,” Timmy stepped back quickly, nervously, and it was only then she realised how close she stood to the other boy. How strange that she could be a Great Hall away from James, and still get a spark if their eyes met, but stood next to another boy, _nothing_. “Lily was just helping me with a book for my essay.”

“Good luck,” Lily told him warmly as he stepped back further. She turned toward James. “Need something?”

James nodded briskly, “Head business.” His eyes shifted to Timmy, who thanked Lily again. “Lockhart.”

“Potter,” Timmy nodded at the Head boy, before departing swiftly.

“What’s up?” Lily moved toward him, stopping just out of reach. Within was too tempting, she had decided.

“Evans, why are you talking to Timmy in the stacks?” he answered her question with another, his gaze shrewd on hers.

“Because he asked me to,” Lily was taken back.

“Do you not remember what happened last time he wanted your help?”

“Of course I do,” Lily stared at him. “I was there.” She shook her head when James didn’t respond and explained further. “He wanted to apologise.”

“Prat,” James scowled. “Hope you didn’t forgive him.”

“Of course I did. He was really sorry.”

“Yeah, I bet he was.”

“He _was_ ,” Lily glared now. “It’s been months, he didn’t have to come and apologise at all, but he wanted to because he realised what he did was wrong. That takes guts.”

“You should have kneed him again,” James muttered.

“What are you doing back here, anyway?”

James looked surprised for a second, and then appeared to attempt to blank his features. “What?”

“Why are you back here? Shouldn’t you be with Hestia?”

“I was looking for a book.”

“Runes is clear across the library. You’re in the Charms section.”

“Huh,” James ruffled his hair, sending Lily’s stomach butterflies fluttering. “Must have forgot.”

“Potter,” Lily took a step closer to him, a smile starting to twitch her lips. “Did you follow me?”

“No, definitely not.”

“Potter.”

“I didn’t! I wasn’t.”

“ _James._ ”

“You went off to the stacks with a bloke! What was I meant to do?”

Lily grinned openly now at his dithering, “James Potter, are you telling me that you were jealous?”

He scowled at her mirth, “Definitely not.”

“Kind of sounds like it,” she moved closer again.

“He attacked you before, I was just making sure you were safe,” James shoved both hands in his pockets, frowning.

“I can take care of myself,” Lily reminded him.

“I know.”

“Especially against the likes of Timmy Lockhart.”

“Tosser.”

Lily reached up, catching James by surprise as she ran thumb over his cheek. “You don’t need to be jealous.”

“Don’t I?” James caught her hand and held to his chest.

“No.”

“You’re not disappearing into the stacks with me.”

Lily raised her eyebrows, looking around them, “I am right now, aren’t I?”

James scowled, “You know what I mean.”

Lily sighed, shifting her weight back and trying to extract her hand. “I’m sorry, I know this is taking longer than we thought. I just –“

James refused to relinquish his grip on her, “No, Lily, that’s not what I meant.” His other hand came over, holding her hip to keep her from moving further.

“I wouldn’t blame you if you’d changed your mind,” Lily said quickly, uncertainty marring her features. “If you were sick of waiting.”

“Lily,” James’ voice dropped into that husky register she loved, even as it sent a shiver up her spine. She stepped back again, but this time he followed. “You’re being ridiculous.”

“It’s not like you haven’t got other choices,” she bit her lip.

James stepped even closer to her, and Lily found herself moving again to be able to see into his eyes, he was so tall. Her back hit the books behind her, the shelves rattling in protest. “What are you on about?”

“Nothing,” Lily turned her head to the side. “Never mind.”

James rested his hand on the shelf near her head and used their linked fingers to tilt her head back up to him. She set her expression as he regarded her, searching her face.

Eventually she sighed, “We should get back. Your partner is probably desolate without you.”

He frowned, before his eyes cleared, “Seems I’m not the only one with green eyes.”

“Ah, no, that would be me,” Lily smirked. “Yours are hazel.”

“Yet it seems we’re both jealous,” James ignored her attempt at humour, bringing his feet to either side of hers.

“I am not –“ Lily paused, cleared her throat and tried again, trying to level her tone. “I am not jealous.”

“She’s my Runes partner, that’s all.”

“Apparently a very funny one. Beautiful too.”

“I hadn’t noticed _.”_

 _“_ Sure, you hadn’t,” her disbelief was clear. “And does she have to touch you so often?”

“ _Evans,”_ His voice was a balm even as he set her nerves on fire, his mouth near her ear. “You _are_ being ridiculous.”

Lily huffed instead of an answer and felt like standing on his foot when he chuckled softly. Her breath caught, however, when he released her hand. James’ ghosted down her arm, fingers brushing her side until they settled on her waist, gripping firmly.

“You’re standing too close,” she managed to hiss. Her words were counteracted almost immediately as her hands rested on his hips.

“You don’t need to be jealous,” he ignored her, lips so close to her skin she swore she could feel the vibrations as the soft hair on her neck rose, along with the goose bumps he’d caused.

“Someone’s going to find us,” she tried again.

“They won’t,” her chin lifted as he nudged it with his nose.

Her throat constricted. “James.”

He heard the panicked edge that time. “Relax, Evans,” his fingers stroked her waist. “I’m not going to kiss you.”

Tension fell from her shoulders even as disappointment unfurled in her belly.

“You do not need to be jealous of Hestia, or anyone else. And I could wait for you forever,” he continued, lips definitely touching the curve of her neck this time. “I’m not going anywhere. But I decided something the other day.”

“What was that?” She tried to hold onto her senses.

“When you’re ready, you can kiss me,” soft pressure on the angle of her jaw this time.

“You sound so sure I will,” Lily tried to brave her way through, but her head swam.

“I know you will,” he pulled back to meet her eyes.

“How?”

“You can’t keep your hands off me,” he smiled mischievously.

Lily started as she realised her hands had slid of their own accord. They had moved under James’ jumper, his untucked shirt, and were currently exploring the warm skin she’d found. One was tracing the muscles along his spine, while the other was using her thumb to smooth over his stomach.

She breathed a laugh. Instead of removing her hands though, she squeezed, enjoying the darkness in his eyes and the sharp inhale it caused. “You mind?”

“Definitely not,” James’ voice was like gravel. He pressed another kiss to her jaw, dropped his head to her shoulder for a beat, before stepping back.

The movement dislodged her hands, causing Lily to let out a small whine before she could stop herself. “You sure?”

“It’s because I don’t mind that I have to stop you,” James grinned as her cheeks heated. “Unless you’ve got something for me.”

Lily dropped her gaze, looking at her hands as she clenched them in fists at her sides. She shook her head slowly, feeling tension creep back into her shoulders as a wave of anxiety, dread and memories swamped her. “I’m sorry.”

“Hey,” James waited until she looked up again to smile more softly at her. “You don’t need to be sorry. I mean it – I’ll wait as long as you need.”

Lily nodded, grateful and wishing she could reach forward and give him what they both wanted. But she didn’t want to look back, and have that moment muddled with the other feelings she sometimes felt were drowning her.

She stayed awhile after James left her, with a reassuring squeeze of her hand from a safe distance. Reading the titles of Charms texts was soothing, and she found one or two she hadn’t read yet to take back to the table with her.

“Alright?” Dorcas raised an eyebrow. “You were gone awhile?”

“Just browsing,” Lily indicated the books she’d placed on the spare seat next to her.

“Is that what you call it these days?” her friend cast a look behind her to where James sat, and turned back with wiggling eyebrows. “I noticed you weren’t the only one to go back there.”

“Nothing happened,” Lily couldn’t help following her gaze. She did so just as James, sat sideways in his chair, looked over as well. He gave her a wink.

“Sure,” Dorcas shook her head disbelievingly.

“Not yet anyway,” Lily smiled to herself, picking up her quill to finish her essay, words forming before she’d even dipped it in ink.


	31. Amortentia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Cliché of the Love Potion Class

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You are all blowing me away with your thoughts, screams and keyboard smashes.   
> Can't wait to hear the reaction to this one xx
> 
> And if you haven't seen it, and like that type of thing, I tried my hand at some smut for New Years.   
> Check it out.

“I’m not saying that I want the match to be over already,” Mary whined as they walked along the corridor. “But I –“

“Want the match to be over with already,” Lily finished for her, ducking out of the way as another crazed fourth year student ploughed past them, hooting and hollering for victory. The fact it was a fellow Gryffindor did not help matter. “Oi, WILLIAMS! Settle down in the corridors, yeah?”

A chastened agreement floated back to them as the boy skipped away.

“Lunatics, the lot of them,” Mary muttered as she linked an arm through Lily’s to navigate the way to Potions without getting separated. “What is it with boys and Quidditch?”

“It’s not just the boys,” a voice said behind them. They glanced back to find Sirius and James weaving through the crowd, falling into step on either side of the girls. Sirius grinned as he continued, “It’s the girls, too.”

“I don’t see any girls knocking down people, yelling and roaring like madmen,” Mary raised an eyebrow at Sirius.

“No, they more go for the stalking, overly infatuated adoration kind of thing,” he grimaced for a second. “I’ve been surprise kissed and mauled at least seven times today.”

“We only just had breakfast,” Lily raised an eyebrow, but Sirius only shrugged. “What about you, Captain?”

James’ eyes tightened at her use of his title, and she could tell it did something to him to hear it. He shook his head though, shrugging. “I must not have the hair the ladies like.”

“More like you shove me in their path,” Sirius grumbled.

“Not like you to not want the ladies’ attention, Sirius,” Mary laughed.

“Most of them have been second years!”

“And that’s only cause the first years aren’t tall enough to reach,” James snickered.

“There, there,” Mary patted him on the arm as he scowled. “I’ll protect you from the minors.”

Sirius slung an arm around her shoulders, “You’re a true friend, Mac.” He stuck a glare back at his actual best friend as they pulled head.

James was about to respond in outrage when Lily suddenly fell toward him, knocked by another errant underclassman bellowing Gryffindor chants. He caught her and turned, pushing her gently against the wall out of the way, even as he yelled. “Watch it Lyons!”

He turned back, “Alright, Evans?”

Lily rolled her eyes, “Absolutely fine.”

James glanced over his shoulder to see Mary and Sirius had continued on down the stairs to the dungeons. “Wouldn’t want anything to happen to you.”

“I think I can handle a few errant Quidditch nuts,” Lily sniffed.

“I know. But let me pretend,” James smiled down at her even as she huffed at him. His hand brushed her cheek before stroking down her arm. When he reached her hand, he squeezed it gently and tugged. “Come on.”

Lily squeezed back before she released his grip, and they started down the steps. They weaved amongst the crowds of post breakfast students, James bumping into her several times. His grin grew wider each time.

“Alright, no one was even close to you then,” she hissed as James nudged particularly hard, catching her around the waist with one hand to keep her from tripping. His touch, that ever surprising yet constant spark, had started to sear in the past couple of days. They had barely had a moment alone since the library, but somehow there had been a myriad of touches and looks that just, well, _burnt_.

“Sorry, Evans, guess I’m a bit clumsy today.”

“You have a Quidditch match tomorrow, Potter.”

“Better hope I find some better moves then, huh?” James winked at her, looking so pleased with himself that Lily couldn’t help laughing.

“Hate for you to let down the House. We’re all counting on you, you know.”

Instead of quipping back, the smile fell from James’ face in a second, “I know,” he said quite seriously.

“Hey, sorry,” Lily stepped closer to him as they turned the last corner to the Potions classroom, rubbing his arm soothingly. “I didn’t mean it like that. I know you’re feeling the pressure. You’re going to be great.”

“I know,” James smiled tightly down at her before his face relaxed into a more natural version. “And thanks. I quite like having you as my cheerleader.”

“The biggest,” Lily confirmed with a nod. “Just don’t tell the second years. I don’t want to be a target of their wrath.”

“Hell hath no fury like a second year with a crush,” James agreed, holding the door open for her. “I’d never give you up.”

He kept watching her as Lily tried to conceal an embarrassed, shy, but extremely pleased smile as they made their way to their benches. James slid in next to Sirius as Lily joined Mary at the table in front of them.

Remus and Dorcas completed the Gryffindor Potions NEWT students, already settled in the front row playing a game of hangman while they awaited the class to start. Lily looked up to see the stool pulled from underneath the small man as Dorcas ran out of guesses.

“That’s so wrong,” she commented.

“It’s not real,” Dorcas argued as she taped the small figurine. The hung man came back to life, reaching up to loosen his noose and jump down, dissembling the wooden frame the rope had hung from, ready to begin again. “And it wouldn’t happen if Remus wouldn’t insist on playing in Latin.”

“English is far too easy,” the werewolf argued.

But before they could get into it, or start another game, Slughorn came out of his antechamber office and started the lesson. Two blackboards flipped behind him, revealing the recipe for a Potion.

“Can anyone tell me what this is?” he asked, smiling broadly.

A Slytherin hand shot in the air and was selected, “Amortentia, sir.”

“Been using it a bit, have you, Shade?” Sirius quipped before Slughorn could respond.

The dark-haired boy scowled as most of the class tittered. “Shove off, Black.”

“Make me.”

“Enough,” Slughorn cleared his throat. “You are correct, Mr Shade. Amortentia is the strongest love potion ever created. But why its name is false?”

“It doesn’t create love, sir. Only an infatuation,” Dorcas answered this time.

“Correct again,” the Professor crowed delightedly. “An infatuation can be a very dangerous thing. So, while we will be making it today, no one in here will be drinking it. Is that clear?” He surveyed them all very seriously for a few moments.

“But Professor, how will we know we’ve made it right if we aren’t testing it?” Lily felt her back go rigid as she looked over at the speaker, Hestia Jones. The Runes assignment might be finished, but she’d still been going out of her way to run into James since. 

“Can anyone answer her?”

“The fumes,” Remus supplied. “They give off a different scent to each person. They remind you of the things you find most attractive.” 

“Wonder what snogs will smell like,” Mary whispered to Lily with a snort.

“Probably like a broom closet for you,” she whispered straight back.

“ _Oi_ ,” a hiss.

“Where’s the lie though?” Lily smirked at her friend as she tried to resist the urge to turn back to look at James, who she was sure by the prickling on the back of her neck, was looking at her.

“You’ll make one potion between the two of you, and at the end compare the aromas from your own cauldron with mine. I’ll be doing the same to ensure accuracy,” Slughorn clapped his hands. “Off you go.”

“On your lead, Master,” Mary mocked bowed to Lily even as she used her wand to transfer the instructions on the boards onto a bit of parchment on their bench.

“I’ll get the fire going, you get the first lot of ingredients?” Lily suggested. “You always make it too hot.”

“You just don’t want to touch the bat wings,” her friend grumbled even as she headed for the supply room.

Lily set about the fire, lighting it quickly and monitoring the temperature as she placed the cauldron back on top. She set out several knives and stirring spoons, plus the scales while she waited for Mary to come back through the melee as everyone tried to get ingredients at once.

“So, what do you think you’ll smell?”

She turned to find James leaning against his bench, arms crossed to prop himself up as he looked at her. Sirius had yet to return either.

“Dungbombs. Smoke. General chaos and destruction,” she answered dryly.

James snorted appreciatively, “Sounds like you might like a troublemaker.”

“Or a maniac.”

“You say that like it’s a bad thing.”

“It is.”

“A bit of chaos is good for the soul, Evans,” James quirked a brow.

Lily braced her hands on the front of his bench as she faced him, “You think?”

“I know.”

“Alright you two,” Sirius dropped several bottles and containers down onto the bench, startling them apart. “Stop distracting my partner, Evans. He has enough trouble paying attention even when you’re at your own cauldron.”

“I was not –“ Lily started to protest but cut off when Sirius shot her a _look_. It didn’t help James was grinning away, not bothering to deny it. “Fine.”

She twirled back to her own bench just as Mary returned. The Scottish girl wiped sweat from her brow. “Merlin, those Ravenclaws are fierce. And Dorcas nearly shoved me out of her way too.”

“You move so slowly, Mary. Time is of the essence,” Dorcas protested as she diced some roots.

“Alright, nerd,” Mary brandished her own knife.

The room quietened as everyone got to work. It was a good tactic of Slughorn’s, Lily realised. By giving them a tough potion the day before the match, he had ensured everyone would focus and the cross-cohort of students wouldn’t have time to fight or taunt each other while tensions ran high.

“Oh, we don’t have enough lavender root,” Lily said about half an hour and six ingredients into the potion. “I’ll go get some more.”

Mary nodded, focusing on counting her counter-clockwise turns.

Lily sighed as she entered the storeroom. It had been left in a shambles by the ransacking seventh years, who really ought to know better. It took her awhile to locate the lavender root on a high shelf, teetering precariously off the edge. She stretched onto her toes, bracing her hand against the shelf in front of her as she reached as high as she could. Her fingers just brushed the edge.

“Damn,” she swore. Nudging a nearby box closer to her target, Lily stepped onto it with one foot and reached again. Her fingers were just closing around the bottle when it was pinched from her grasp.

“Let me,” James’ voice sounded in her hair, his breath tickling her neck as he pressed against her. The arm that hadn’t reached for the bottle closed around her middle, hugging him to her as he lifted her off the flimsy box and set her on the floor.

“I had it,” Lily tilted her head up and around to look at the Head Boy. Her exasperated tone was softened somewhat by the grasp she took of James’ elbow, holding his arm in place around her.

“You did not have it,” James shook his head. He kicked at the box, “And this did not have you.”

“I had it,” Lily repeated, relaxing back into his warmth. “But thanks.”

“You’re welcome,” James passed her the bottle of lavender root and added his other arm to the cuddle, his head dropping down into the crook of her neck. “Hi.”

“Hi,” Lily sighed, rubbing her cheek against his. “You okay?”

“Just stressed,” He squeezed again until Lily squeaked from the pressure, only releasing slightly as he enjoyed their closeness. “Better now.” 

She turned in his arms, cupping his jaw with her hand. Her fingertips brushed along the stubble, noting he hadn’t shaved since yesterday, unusual for him. She enjoyed the rough texture for a few strokes as he leant into her touch. “Glad I could help.”

“We should get back,” James took her hand, holding it behind him as he led her toward the storeroom door. He took a box of nutmeg from the shelf as he went. “Before Sirius comes looking for me.”

“Or makes any other comments that might result in me murdering him,” Lily agreed.

They dropped hands as they moved through the door into the classroom, moving back to their respective benches. James felt like the tension had dropped from his shoulders, the almost permanent frown eased on his face for the first time in the last couple of days. Who knew a hug from the right person could be so powerful?

Sirius wisely didn’t say anything about the second box of nutmeg on their bench, but James did have to endure a few smirks as they continued with their potion.

“Right oh, everyone,” Slughorn clapped his hands together again as the lesson hour drew to a close. “You should be just about finishing up now, final minutes of stirring and we’ll be able to test it out, so to speak.”

James huffed in effort as he stood over his cauldron. Sirius packed up around him, having left James in charge of the final stirs that would add the sheen to the pearl white colour that made the potion so distinctive.

“Nearly,” he muttered, stirring again slowly, “Nearly.”

He heard Mary’s cry of delight as their potion reached completion and couldn’t even feel miffed the girls had beaten them to the punch as they high-fived. He heard Slughorn posturing as he made his way over but didn’t take his eyes off his own brew.

“There,” he finally sighed, when a slow circle of his spoon finally resulted in a shimmer on the surface of the liquid. Circles of steam rose pleasingly from the cauldron. He looked up to see Lily smiling at him with what he could only really decide was pride, before she was distracted by their teacher.

“Well, Miss Evans, Miss MacDonald, shall we test it?” Slughorn used his hand to wave some of the fumes from their potion toward himself, taking a deep inhale. He was quiet for several moments, his eyes closing and a small smile forming on his face. He muttered to himself, several words James couldn’t quite make out before his eyes opened again. “Well done, ladies, well done. A perfect Amortentia.”

The girls gave each other a high five and Mary whooped.

“Would you like to try it?” Slughorn suggested. “Remember, you’re going to smell the things you find most attractive. It might not necessarily connect with someone you know, or even one person for that matter.”

“But it can, though, can’t it, Professor?” Mary asked. “If you were already in love with someone, you might smell all the things you associate with them?”

“Indeed, Miss MacDonald. But as a lady never tells the innermost workings of her heart, I’ll allow you both your secrets and check the next Potion,” Slughorn smiled at them with a small wink and continued on toward the Gryffindors behind him. “Misters Potter and Black, you’ve finished as well?”

James faced the Professor as he inspected their potion, asking them several questions about how they’d found it before testing it himself. He pretended to listen, might have even given a response or two, but he hoped that Sirius was paying more attention. His attention was focused on the bench in front of him, where he watched as Mary took a sniff of their draught.

“What do you smell?” Lily prompted her.

“Whiskey,” Mary said slowly, thoughtfully as she tried to process her senses. “And cinnamon, I think. Spices. It might be a hot cross bun actually. I’m not sure.”

“Anything else?”

Mary shook her head, biting her lip, “I don’t think so. It’s all so mixed together it’s hard to explain. Here, you try.”

She moved back so Lily could stand in front of the cauldron. Her eyes closed before she even inhaled, and she took several breaths, a warmth overtaking her features. When her eyes opened James was surprised that she looked directly at him.

“Well?” Mary pulled her attention before James could react.

Lily looked at her friend as if in a daze, “What?”

“What did you smell?”

“Hey, mate, are we going to test this?” Sirius waved a hand in front of James’ face and he turned to find Slughorn was already off to the next bench.

“Yeah, sure,” James snuck a quick look back at the girls, who had turned to face their cauldron as they bottled some for Slughorn. He could see Lily speaking but couldn’t hear what she said. “You first.”

Sirius took a whiff of the fumes and smiled despite himself, “Leather, some kind of oil, and something salty,” he paused, almost looking embarrassed in his surprise, “Like a sea breeze.”

James snorted, “That’s nice for you, Pads. Didn’t know you loved the beach so much.”

Sirius shoved him, “Alright, your turn. It’ll probably be marshmallows, you big softie.”

“Don’t be like that, mate.” James nudged his friend out of the way and took his go. All at once several scents came to the forefront of his mind. “Wood polish, apple blossoms, and that smoky smell from firewood. And butterbeer.”

“Apple blossoms?” Sirius asked, catching the attention of the girls in front.

Lily looked at James with a small smile on her face as he felt his cheeks warm a bit. “Yeah,” he said quietly. “Apple blossoms.”

Mary nudged her friend, “Hey, Lily, isn’t your shampoo –“

“Mary, can you take this up to the front? I’ll clean everything,” Lily interrupted her friend, shoving the beaker of pearly liquid into her hand. She pushed her towards the front, ignoring the huge grin on the Scottish girl’s face. “Thanks.”

Mary went off muttering and Lily smiled at James again before turning back to finish clearing up. James watched her before realising he needed to do the same. Surprisingly, Sirius said nothing more about it as he clapped his friend on the shoulder and helped him.

Anyone who hadn’t completed the Potion successfully was given the chance to try Slughorn’s, and expressions of pleasure and happiness radiated through the room on even the more surly faces as he called the class to a close. The Gryffindors filed out together.

“So, what did everyone smell?” Dorcas asked, she and Remus had eventually gotten their Potion right before the time was up, but hadn’t had the opportunity to confer with their friends. “Mine was all lemons and butter and baked bread.”

“You’re making me hungry,” Sirius whined as he rubbed his belly.

“Well, we’ve still got Transfig before lunch,” Remus rummaged in his bag. “But I can offer you a sugar quill?”

“My hero,” Sirius took it from him with a dramatic flourish.

“Yeah, alright, get off,” Remus fended off his advances as Sirius attempted to hug him. “It’s just a quill.”

The group continued to laugh as Sirius started composing a haiku to Remus’ generous and sugar loving ways as they traipsed up the steps. James used the opportunity to fall into step next to Lily at the back of the pack, who seemed unsurprised to see him there.

“Apple blossoms, huh?” Lily asked, that small shy smile returning.

“You can’t be surprised,” James nudged her shoulder with his. “What did you smell?”

“Didn’t you hear Slughorn,” Lily teased, “A lady never tells.”

“You heard mine,” he protested.

“Not my fault you told the bloke with the loudest voice in our year,” she nodded toward Sirius.

“ _Evans_ ,” he growled.

“Ask me nicely,” Lily said primly, sticking her nose in the air.

“Fine.”

James took her hand and pulled her into a nook next to the statue of Troy the Toad-man. Lily glanced behind her wildly as she went, but they had been some of the last out of the classroom and there was no one around.

“Oi, this is not subtle.”

He ignored her, taking her by the waist to pull her into him before spanning his fingers across her hip. His eyes caught hers and held, as his thumb dragged across her pouting lip, pulling a breath from her. “Lily,” his voice as husky as he’d ever heard it, brought on by her nearness as it always seemed to.

“Yeah?” he watched her throat moved as she gulped, eyelashes fluttering.

“What did you smell? Tell me, please.” His last word came out pleading and Lily found her hands reaching and resting on his waist, his chest before she could stop herself or remember they were in a corridor.

The words sprung from her before she could stop them. Before she could filter them. “Grass, long grass like in an overgrown meadow. Butterbeer. And fresh flowers.”

“Oh,” James looked disappointed with her answer. He leant back, his hand dropping. “Well, we had butterbeer in common.”

Lily frowned in confusion before realising his mistake, “No, James,” she surged forward, her hands reaching to bring his head back down to hers. “The grass, that outdoor smell. That’s you.”

“You don’t have to,” James started to shake his head, but Lily used her thumbs against his cheekbones to still him.

“That’s what you smell like when you come back from practise,” she explained quickly. “I’m not saying this to make you feel better. I’m saying it, because it’s one of the things that made me realise I was attracted to you.”

“Really?” James’ lips started to lift as he brought his hands back to her hips. Then his eyes crinkled just as Lily thought her heart might melt. “You’re attracted to me?”

She fought an eyeroll, “I believe I used it in the past tense.”

“Don’t pretend, Evans. You’re attracted to me.”

“Come on, Apple-blossom,” she sighed, despite her cheeks turning pink as James continued to grin at her. “We should get to class.”

“Maybe you could transfigure the tea kettles into doves to sing to me,” he suggested as he allowed Lily to pull him back into movement. “Or into love hearts with my name.”

“Definitely past tense,” Lily muttered. “And getting further into the past with every word out of your mouth.”

“Now, now, Evans,” James squeezed her hand. “Don’t make me go roll around on the lawn to prove you wrong.”


	32. The Quidditch Final

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Every Jily fic needs to have a Quidditch Final.

James came in from the grounds just as Lily bounced the stairs into the Entrance Hall. He smiled despite his nerves when she noticed him. She turned on the spot and came towards him instead of continuing into the Great Hall.

“I’ll see you boys in there,” he nodded to Sirius and their other Beater, Alistair Bell.

Bell clapped him on the shoulder, nodding to the Head Girl as he moved past Lily to get to breakfast.

“Maybe I should stay,” Sirius smirked, ignoring the cuff that James aimed at his head. “I’m just saying, you could be in danger, out here in the open. Any old Slytherin could get you while you’re distracted.”

“Bog off,” James told him sternly, shoving him for good measure.

“Protect him for me, Evans, yeah?” Sirius raised his eyebrows, not moving until Lily nodded. “Be good, you two.”

“Sorry,” James said as Lily watched Sirius leave, a confused look on her face. He brought a hand up to ruffle his hair. “He thinks he’s my bodyguard on match day.”

His heart stopped as Lily reached up and sifted her own fingers through his hair. “It’s sweet,” she said, acting like this was a normal thing she did in the middle of the Entrance Hall. “He’s worried about you.”

“Worried about having to win without me,” James corrected, catching her fingers with his and lowering their hands. He kissed her knuckles and smiled more warmly at her, Sirius forgotten. It still blew his mind that she didn’t pull away. “Morning.”

“Morning,” Lily beamed back at him, rubbing her thumb along the back of his hand. “How you feeling?”

“Nervous,” James admitted, trying to ruffle his hair again before he remembered he held her hand. He let out a long exhale in an attempt to ground himself.

“You’ll be great,” Lily assured him, stepping closer. Her hand tucked under his Quidditch robes to stroke his side over his jersey.

“You think that’s going to make me less nervous?” James grinned as Lily bit her lip.

“Well, the next thing I have for you probably won’t help much either,” she admitted. “But do you wanna see?”

“As long as it’s not a banner with my naked baby pictures on it, go for it,” James nodded, curious to the last.

“What?” Lily asked, distracted.

He shook his head, moving to rub her arm soothingly, “Peter. Fifth year. It’s a long story. But what do you have?”

“I will get that story one day,” she raised an eyebrow.

“Yeah, yeah, of course you will,” James waved her on. “Come on. Show me.”

“You’re like a small child,” Lily chided as she pulled her hand from his grip. She didn’t miss the sound of protest James made and shot him an incredulous look. “You can have it back in a minute. Promise.”

“You better.”

Lily shook her head as she brought her wand from her pocket and held it to her cheek. She closed her eyes briefly and whispered under her breath, so quiet, that even as close as James was to her, he couldn’t catch it.

On the second tap of her wand, colour bloomed across her cheek. Reds and golds spiralled in a pattern, dashes and swirls until a symbol formed. James felt his heart clench, more than he thought it still could at this stage, as he realised what it was.

“That’s,” he paused, his thumb brushing across her cheek. Lily’s eyes shined up at him, expectant and mischievous. “That’s my number.”

Lily nodded, letting out a light giggle. “Glad you recognise it.”

“You’re wearing my number,” he brushed over it again, stepping even closer.

“I am.”

“But that means…” James hesitated, swallowed.

“Yeah, it does,” Lily nodded, biting her lip as her eyes sparkled and her nose scrunched in delight. “That okay?”

“More than.” James’ eyes closed for a second as he remembered these same words between them when they’d switched from last to first names those months ago. How far they’d come.

Lily beamed, “How are your nerves now?”

“What nerves?” James asked, not completely kidding.

Lily giggled again and raised onto her tiptoes, pressing a soft kiss on his jaw. “Good luck today, Captain.” She turned to head into the Great Hall.

James just stared after her.

The smile stayed on Lily’s face as she headed into the Great Hall to join her friends. She slipped in beside Dorcas, pretending not to notice as the three girls went silent.

“Morning,” she chirped, reaching for the porridge ladle.

“Good morning, _Lily,_ ” Marlene responded, eyebrows lifted to the sky. “How are we this morning?”

“Great thanks,” she sprinkled some brown sugar over her bowl, trying not to let her face burst into a grin. “And you all? Pleasant sleep?”

“Yeah, great,” Mary put down her knife and fork and crossed her arms. “Stop being coy.”

“What am I being coy about?” Lily turned wide eyes around the girls before reaching for the tea pot.

Mary waited until she’d stopped pouring the hot brew and put the pot back down before answering, “You know, we can see the Entrance Hall from here.”

“Can you? How nice,” Lily added milk to her tea.

“Particularly the middle of it,” Marlene prompted, looking at her expectantly.

“Great,” she sipped her tea.

Dorcas shook her head, “I’m not playing games when we’re about to go watch one. Lily, did we really just watch you kiss James?”

“On the cheek,” she nodded. “For luck.”

The girls looked between each other, before Marlene replied, “Since when have you two been at the cheek kissing stage?”

Lily screwed up her face as she thought, “I don’t know really, since at least Christmas, I reckon.”

“Sorry, sorry, let me correct myself,” Marlene pointed a knife at her. “Since when has it been something that you did in public?”

“Oh,” Lily pretended to finally understand her friends. “Oh, that’s just since today then.”

“Are you going to explain?”

“What’s going on?”

“Fucking hell, Lily.”

“Oi, there’s first years about,” Lily glared at Marlene as she looked up and down the Gryffindor table. She looked between them all. “I thought you’d be happy.”

“Delirious.”

“Ecstatic.”

“I’m confused and starting to get pissed,” Marlene jabbed the knife over the table. “Start talking.”

“Hold on, let me just get something from my pocket,” Lily leaned to the left, giving the girls a view of her right cheek that had previously faced away. She sat back, grinning expectantly. “Did that answer your questions?”

“Not in the slightest.”

“What the hell?”

“I mean, did I miss something?”

Lily reached across the table to pat Mary’s arm consolingly. “It’s kind of happened, fast, I guess.”

Dorcas snorted, “If you call six months of flittering around each other fast, then yeah, you’re like lightening, girl.”

“His number is on her cheek,” Mary looked between the other two girls, a slight frown on her features. “You two see that, right?”

“Yeah we see it, Mare,” Marlene rolled her eyes.

“But you don’t just do that! You don’t put someone’s number on their cheek unless your –“ Mary seemed beside herself.

“- Dating,” Dorcas finished. “Lily, are you guys dating? And you didn’t tell us?”

“No,” Lily shook her head despite the disbelieving looks on her friends faces. “We’re not dating.”

“Then what the hell?”

“I’m so confused.”

“Why can’t anything with you two make sense? Just be easy for once in your life?” Marlene groaned, resting her head in her hands.

“It is easy,” Lily protested. “It’s as easy as breathing.”

Dorcas leant into her friend, shoulder to shoulder and patted her hand. “Do you mind explaining to us why you’re wearing his number on your cheek if you’re not dating?”

“I’m showing him I’m all in,” Lily said quietly, finally putting down her spoon. “I’m showing him I want this; I want him, I want everything we’ve built together. We’ve spent most of this year working together, learning to trust each other, get to know each other properly. I almost blew it all up last week, and I don’t want to wait any longer. I want him.”

“That’s, really sweet,” Mary said slowly.

Marlene nodded reluctantly, “It’s actually soppy enough that I don’t even want to make fun of you for it.”

“I think it’s great,” Dorcas nudged Lily’s shoulder again. “No wonder he looked so floored.”

“Definitely a good way to combat those pre-game nerves,” Mary cackled. “We’ll all blame you if he falls off his broom.”

Lily looked down to where James had eventually found his way to sit with his team. He was chewing on some toast as he bantered back and forth with his teammates. He caught her watching him, and a wide smile opened on his face. Lily smiled back, biting her lip, noting his eyes following the movement before she turned back to her friends.

“Nah, he’ll be fine.”

She ducked and dived their questions and teases for the rest of breakfast, until she declared she’d leave them all and never tell them anything again if she wasn’t allowed to finish her porridge and drink her tea in peace. They continued to shoot each other knowing looks and smirks, but they didn’t ask her anything, so she counted it as a victory.

Eventually they moved on to talk about heading out for a short walk around the grounds before the match, given the warm spring sunshine that was reflected on the ceiling of the Great Hall. Gryffindor/Slytherin matches were notorious for lasting hours and one could get very stiff, so a stroll would help loosen them up for a long haul.

“Can we go to the east of the lake? I want to see if the Grindylows have returned,” Dorcas was asking when Mary and Marlene suddenly focused on something just behind the other two girls.

“Morning, Captain.”

“Yes, we hear it’s a good morning.”

“Mic and Mac,” James nodded. “Morning. Yes, it is a grand one.”

“I’ll bet.”

“Indeed.”

Lily rolled her eyes at her smirking friends before turning to look at James behind her, eyes waiting to catch hers, “Shouldn’t you be going down about now?”

James nodded, waving a hand toward where the rest of the team was preparing to leave, “About to. Just -”

Lily felt her breath catch as he pulled the red and gold scarf from around his neck and looped it around hers. He leaned forward despite the awkward angle, bringing his forehead to rest against hers.

“It’s quite warm out. I don’t think I’ll need it today,” he explained, stroking his hand on the soft wool, knuckles brushing against Lily’s face. “Look after it for me?”

She nodded, pulling at the ends of the scarf firmly despite the ache in her hands to reach out and pull him closer. “Of course.”

“Thanks,” James stood back upright as if he hadn’t set every fibre of her being alight. “Enjoy the game, ladies.”

Choruses of well wishes and luck followed James as he turned and walked out of the Entrance Hall. Lily followed him, watching as he joined his team, throwing an arm around Sirius as he went. She smiled softly, running her hands down his scarf.

She turned back, surprised to find all three girls staring at her, expectant smirks on their faces. “What?”

“That was –“

“without a doubt –“

“the sweetest –“

“cutest –“

“steamiest –“

“thing –“

“I’ve ever seen.”

Lily rolled her eyes at her friends, “I swear you three practise these things when I’m not around.”

“Come on, Lil,” Marlene grinned like a Cheshire cat. “Don’t be like that.”

“Like what?” she asked with pretend innocence.

“And don’t change the subject,” Mary admonished. “That,” she waved her hand in the space between Lily and where James had previously stood, “That was hot.”

“Not that we had any doubts, but pretty sure James is all in too,” Marlene fanned herself with a serviette. “Can’t believe you didn’t tell us you two had kissed already.”

“We haven’t,” Lily was real in her surprise this time. “Not once.”

“Why the bloody hell not?” Marlene was aghast.

“I mean, how you can have that kind of tension and not kiss him?” Mary sounded impressed. “You’re like Wonder Woman.”

Lily grinned, pleased with the comparison, before turning to Dorcas. “You’re unnaturally quiet there, Dor. Not keen to roast me like the others?”

Dorcas smiled softly, “I don’t see anything to roast. You two are real couple goals. Friends to lovers. It’s beautiful, to me, anyway. Maybe not to these harlots.”

The harlots in question howled in protest, but Lily managed to speak over top of them, “Best friends,” she said firmly. Dorcas looked at her with a raised eyebrow and she clarified further. “Best friends to Lovers.”

Dorcas nodded softly, leaning into Lily and resting her head on the red head’s shoulder. Lily rested hers onto of her friend’s mass of curly black hair and closed her eyes, tuning out the banshee cries from across the table, recounting the blasphemy of being replaced as the Head Girl’s best friend.

“I’m happy, Dor.”

“And that makes me happy.”

Eventually, after Mary and Marlene had come down from their high horses and reluctantly agreed that they could share Lily with James, the girls headed out to the lake. Lily endured the endless teasing and questions for about half the length of it, before looping arms with the ever practical, much more sane Dorcas to lead the way back towards the Pitch.

They filed into the stands, joining the sea of red and gold. Matches against Slytherin were always fun, particularly as most of the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs also dressed in Gryffindor colours, and at least two thirds of the stands were representing the brave lions.

Lily found herself next to Remus and Peter, who wisely decided not to comment on her face paint, but she did note the elbow nudging they gave each other after saying hello.

The spectators erupted in cheers and general chaos as the teams flew out onto the Pitch, circling the spring sky with ease thanks to the gentle breeze. But that light wind was the only gentle thing about the match. The Slytherins had clearly decided that they could not match the tight knit, well drilled, talented Gryffindor team for skill and discipline, and had apparently taken it upon themselves to knock the opposing players out of the sky to ensure their victory.

Sirius and Alistair had their work cut for them, beating Bludgers constantly away from the red and gold and towards the silver and green. Lily could see James furiously trying to communicate with Hooch, call the plays and prevent his team from being taken out. It was probably a sad point to note that despite Slytherin’s brutal lengths to win, the Gryffindor Chasers were making a mockery of the points, racking up several to the other team’s one. Had Slytherin focused on the game itself, and not apparent mass-murder, they might have actually stood a chance at winning.

“How long can this go on for?” Lily growled at Remus after several hours of near misses, medical time outs and not a snitch in sight, “Surely Hooch can call things. Someone is going to get really bloody hurt soon.”

Remus smiled gently as he pried Lily’s hand from his wrist. “She’s doing her best. She has to follow the play, but unfortunately the Beaters do not.”

Lily looked at her hand in confusion, and then at the red marks on her friend. “Oh my God, I’m so sorry.”

“That’s okay,” his eyes twinkled at the use of the Muggle swear. “Luckily I’m made of pretty solid stuff.”

“I’m not usually like this in Quidditch,” Lily winced, and then physically blanched as above them James’ broom was knocked by a Bludger. He couldn’t roll from in time, and he spiralled for seconds that may as well have been hours as far as she was concerned, before he regained control.

“It’s not normally like this,” Remus acknowledge. He looked at Lily’s wringing hands, sighing before he took hold of one again, tucking it under and round his upper arm for her to grip. “You’re also not normally so invested in the players’ safety.” He inclined his head. “Though the Captain’s safety is probably more accurate.”

“Remus,” Lily scolded in a low tone even as she clutched at him gratefully. “Don’t you start.”

“Never,” he shook his head, placing his hand over Lily’s and patting it. “Wouldn’t dare.”

Lily was about to reply when she was distracted by the announcer’s voice.

“And Fleming appears to be on the chase, having caught sight of the snitch somewhere above the Hufflepuff stand. She’s weaving through the hoops now, and with Slytherin’s seeker down the other end of the field, it looks like an easy catch for the young third year.”

The Gryffindor stands erupted into wild cheers as they watched Maisie dive towards the ground.

“It looks like Slytherin isn’t going down without a fight, both bludgers have just been sent her way. One’s a bit off course, she’s ducked it easily, but the second is on target. Watch out Fleming!”

Maisie didn’t appear to hear the announcer, beginning to stretch her arm toward where the snitch must be fluttering in front of her. Lily felt like she was about to tear a hole in Remus’ jumper as her nails cut into the wool with her tightening grip. The small dark shadow of the demon ball hurtled toward the third year’s arm.

All eyes in the stadium, including Lily’s, were focused on the blur of Seeker as she dove, so much so that no one saw another, much larger, gold and red shape until it was being knocked out of the way.

“Potter takes the hit for Fleming, leaving the Seeker free and clear for the catch. It was a heavy blow but he seems to have stayed on his broom,” the commentating was a distant sound in the back of Lily’s thoughts as she watched James fight to control his broom, hunched over and clearly in pain. Despite this his head and gaze were turned toward little Maisie Fleming as her hand opened.

“Fleming has the snitch, Gryffindor win the Quidditch Cup!”

The stands erupted and Lily forced herself to cheer as she watched the Gryffindor team slowly lower to the ground. James was much slower than the rest, still curled around himself, but shook his head at Sirius when he came to fly alongside him for support. As soon as Lily saw Pomfrey moving across the Pitch to meet him, she pulled her arm from Remus’ and tugged at him.

“Come on, let’s get down there.”

Fighting through the crowd took time, everyone wanted to get down to the pitch to celebrate. Lily cursed her smaller stature not for the first or last time and held onto Marlene when her taller friend got frustrated and practically kicked herself a path through the crowd. She ignored the yelps, groans and protests they left in their wake, hoping no one would realise the Head Girl was part of the cause of the mayhem.

By the time they reached the grass James was being passed the Quidditch Cup, a large, shiny, old trophy that he raised high above his head as the team cheered and the crowd surged around them. Gryffindors fell about, shouting, singing, chanting the names of the players, and in particular, their Captain. The seventh years continued to push through the melee to the centre.

Lily felt the breath whoosh from her lungs as she caught sight of him through a gap in the sea of students. He, like most of the team, had shucked his robes in the hot spring afternoon sun. As he turned to lead the team in a roar, Lily had the opportunity to admire the cut of his Quidditch trousers and the way they outlined quite a fabulous rear end. It was something she knew about him, sure, but right now Lily wasn’t able to take her eyes off him.

She watched as he gestured for Sirius to take one handle of the cup, sharing the weight and the success with his best mate. The boys cheered together before James used his free hand to wipe the sweat from his brow with the bottom of his shirt. It exposed a well defined six pack, glistening from the effort it had taken to win the match. Muscles ran down the sides of his torso under his waistband, and Lily had to advert her eyes as her mouth went dry.

The Cup was passed to Alistair and Maisie, the former shoving the trophy into the hands of the tiny seeker, before he hoisted her up on his shoulders to the approval of the thunderous crowd. James cheered and clapped along with everyone when he heard his name from behind him, despite the deafening his ears were currently experiencing.

“James!”

He spun on the knut, knowing that voice anywhere, in any situation, in any life.

Lily burst through the crowd, running the last few steps. Her face was lit with the biggest, warmest smile James had ever seen directed at him. Red hair flowed in waves, streaming out behind her as she came toward him. She ducked around several students, almost losing the scarf, _his scarf_ , around her neck. The paint on her cheek shone in the light of the sun that streamed down on the victory celebrations.

She jumped when she was less than a step away. She jumped like she’d done it a million times. She jumped like she knew he’d catch her. That he’d always be there to catch her.

Her arms flew around his neck, one locking securely around his shoulders, the other curling around his arm until her hand met the base of his neck. James’ arms wrapped around her upper back, catching her to him even as the weight of her enthusiasm knocked him back. Their knees clunked as her feet lifted high in the air. Her hair fell forward, curtaining her face and his from view.

The crowd fell silent as their lips met. It took James several moments to notice, even longer to care. All he could think was one word. _Finally._ Her lips had connected to his with a desperation, a hunger that stole his breath. His senses were flooded with that apple blossom shampoo she’d been teasing him about since he admitted to smelling it in that God forsaken love potion. Her hair tickled his cheeks and he changed the angle of his lips, trying to get more of her.

Her bottom lip fell between his two as he moved, and he pulled at it gently until her mouth opened. Their tongues met in a gentle slide at first. The soft moan elicited from Lily at the contact made him squeeze her even closer, until he wasn’t sure where he finished, and she began. His tongue sought hers with more urgency, tasting her. Their lips tugged and pushed, savouring each moment, relishing in the release of all the emotions and feelings and _longing_ of the past several months, but especially the last few days.

Kiss followed kiss, some short and sweet, some long and poignant. Lily felt like it could have been seconds since she had thrown herself into James’ arms, or it could have been hours. Her brain was flooded with lights and sparks, waves of heat, a kaleidoscope of emotions and colours and senses, so much so that she lost hold of anything except for every part of her that was connected to James.

It wasn’t until some part of them remembered that they were indeed human that they broke apart to reclaim oxygen. It wasn’t until their noses nudged and foreheads brushed, lips reclaiming for one final soft kiss that James’ lips quirked up at the edges, Lily’s following suit. It wasn’t until her feet hit the ground that the noise of the crowd resumed around them and she realised that the crowd hadn’t stopped when they kissed. The world hadn’t stopped turning around them when they kissed. It had just felt like it had.

James kept his arms around her as he lowered her down, his smile growing as both her hands clutched at the back of his neck, fingers brushing softly into his hair. She felt tingles despite everything they’d shared as he brushed her hair back from her face, cupping her cheeks to keep her eyes on his. As if she could look away.

“That’s one way to celebrate,” he breathed, feeling like every Christmas had come at once.

“Congratulations, Captain,” Lily beamed at him, glad of his hands on her lest she float away on the lightest breeze. “How does it feel?”

“Like everything I ever wanted just came true,” his gaze, his words, the extra kiss he pressed to her lips, like he couldn’t help himself, making it clear he wasn’t talking about the match.

Lily only grinned, pushing onto her toes to make up the miniscule space between them to kiss him back.

“So, this is it?” he asked, a hopeful look in his eyes.

“This is it,” she confirmed with a nod. It was the most confident she’d ever felt about anything. Ever.

“United?” James looked as radiant as the sun.

Lily swept her hands from his hair to his face, brushing her thumbs across each cheekbone before she answered.

“Until the very end.”

**The End**

*******

And now, the clichéd final author’s note:

Wow. What a journey. I started this fic as a way to return myself to writing. Write my version of all the things that had already been done, that have been reinvented over and over, but the way I always wanted to see it. Immerse myself in Jily as I found my words after half my lifetime away from it. I thought I might write 8 or 9 cliché’s and then move on to something else?

It became so much more.

Never did I imagine how many people would fall in love with the idea, and enjoy seeing these cliché’s are compiled together. My theory is that we all wanted comfort and familiarity in such an uncertain time, and what better place to find it than Jily?

Thank you to everyone that commented, left kudos, reblog, shared, recommended, _read_ this story. The people who left the first comments, and left everyone since, to those that have just joined, or have found it after it’s finished (who have escaped the agony of this brutal slow burn). Just thank you. I have made so many friends since I started writing in August, you know who you are, and you know I’m grateful for you every day.

Thank you to those that voted for Cliché in the Jily Awards, I really meant it when I said I was speechless, the idea that people actually picked it above some of my favourite stories as a reader still brings tears to my eyes.

Where to from here, you ask? There are many clichés I haven’t included here. Many of which I headcannon as Jily dating clichés. Does this mean there will be a sequel? Possibly. Do people want to see that? In the meantime, I have several other fics in the works that I’m excited to put out. I have my fingers crossed people will enjoy them as they have Cliché. You can come hang out with me on tumblr anytime - i take prompts and asks and love it! [tumbldfreckles](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/tumbledfreckles)

**I will mark this story as complete in about a week, so that everyone reading as I post gets a chance to have a surprise end to this agonising slow burn. I ask that you don’t actively announce it’s complete in that time.**

Again, just, thank you.

Freckles xxx

**Author's Note:**

> What did you think? Let me know.


End file.
